Atos de Vingança II
by ziegfriedaenslaed
Summary: 2º Arco de Atos de Vingança. O contra ataque dos cavaleiros sobreviventes. Haverá esperança de vitória? Fim do segundo arco!
1. Prólogo

Atos de Vingança II

Prólogo

Monte Etna, Sicília, Itália.

Ele não deveria estar aqui, parte de sua mente lhe diz que sua presença é necessária em outro lugar, ainda assim uma outra parte de seu ser exige que ele continue onde está, no alto de três mil trezentos e vinte e três metros, observando a ilha que se estende abaixo.

O fato de o imponente Monte Etna ser um vulcão ativo não incomoda o homem, que há anos não sabe o que é ser assolado pelo medo e remorso. Não que o esteja sendo agora, é só um leve desconforto, fruto de uma conversa muito estranha com uma mulher mais estranha ainda, ocorrida seis meses atrás.

----------

Templo Subterrâneo

- Ahhhhh...isso é quase tão bom quanto sexo. – diz Máscara da Morte enquanto trucida os soldados das deusas da Vingança - Ei? Qual o espanto?Eu disse quase. Acham que iria preferir enfrentar um bando de marmanjos suados a ter o prazer da companhia de uma mulher?

- Vamos, homens deixemos as Deusas orgulhosaaaaurck!

- Vocês foram mortos em combate isso deve ser suficiente pra agradá-las – Máscara retira a lança da garganta do homem.

O combate já dura horas, todos os soldados remanescentes estão tentando detê-lo. Provavelmente conseguirão se o combate prosseguir. Apesar de ter conseguido utilizar seu cosmo novamente Câncer não está em sua melhor forma. Quando começa a se lembrar desse fato o combate subitamente termina.

- O que significa isso?

- Milady Quimera! – os soldados detêm o ataque.

- Hm? – Máscara tem dois soldados nas mãos, pendurados acima de sua cabeça e outro cujos olhos estão sendo furados pelas unhas de seu pé. – Quem é você, mulher?

- Andreas o que significa isso? Por onde andou esse tempo todo?

- Andreas? – Máscara larga os adversários.

- Lorde Andreas! Perdão, não o reconhecemos nesses trajes. – os soldados se curvam diante do cavaleiro.

- Enlouqueceram ou ficaram surdos? Sou Máscara da Morte Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer! Levantem-se e continuem a apanhar!

A mulher balança a cabeça preocupada e o puxa pelo braço com real preocupação. Máscara acaba por se deixar levar, completamente incapaz de entender o que está acontecendo. Ela fala sobre preocupações, ataques ao Santuário de Athena, a cavaleiros na África e à Mansão Solo.

Quando ele acha que está começando a entender o assunto ela o leva a um quarto onde lhe livra das correntes, manda-o tomar um banho e em seguida, cuida de seus ferimentos.

- Unnng!

- Andreas, o que houve com você? Depois de ir ao Santuário você deveria retornar, mas sumiu.

- Eu...Tive contratempos... – em Roma faça como os romanos, ele resolve encarnar o tal "Andreas" seja lá quem for. – O que aconteceu na minha ausência?

As respostas o chocam. Ao saber da destruição do Santuário de Athena ele se sente um idiota. Nunca antes fracassara assim. Sabia que tinha ficado preso por muito tempo, mas dois anos! Se tivesse se libertado talvez pudesse ter avisado aos outros cavaleiros do perigo que os espreitava.

- Burro arrogante! – ele resmunga para si enquanto a mulher lhe limpa as feridas infeccionadas e costura aquelas que podem ser costuradas.

- Quem? Lorde Thallas?

- Hã? Não, não. Pensei alto - desconversa.

- Andreas, por que insiste em ser chamado de Máscara da Morte?

- Eu SOU Máscara da Morte e ...ah, esqueça, só termine isso, sim? AU!

- Desculpe.

Câncer observa a jovem. Ela veste uma armadura vermelha, deve servir às Fúrias, talvez o tal Thallas de quem ela falou também o faça. Tem cabelos castanhos curtos e mãos ágeis, e, Deus o livre, que parecem tão hábeis para costurar quanto para cortar a pele de um homem. Que ela não descubra a farsa agora, pois dessa parte do corpo ele não pode dispor, aliás, ele não pode dispor de nenhuma, dessa menos ainda.

Após algumas horas de trabalho duro para botar todas as peças do dourado no lugar, e tirar aquelas que não combinavam mais, como a barba e os longos cabelos repletos de mofo e as garras nas mãos e pés, a Amazona de Quimera pode se considerar uma artista plástica de sucesso.

- Pronto. Novo em folha. Espere aqui, mandarei os servos lhe trazerem algo para comer.

- H-hum. – Máscara testa os pontos.

Ele adormece por algumas horas, e ao acordar tem um inigualável café da manhã à sua frente. Quem quer que seja esse Andreas, ele tem moral no meio.

- Ei...crunch, você sabe, croc, onde estcha a armadchura de gulp, Câncer?

- Nos aposentos inferiores, junto das forjas, por que?

- Algo que descobri durante minha ausência. – mente limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Ao chegar nas forjas, vazias agora, ele vasculha distraidamente o lugar, como se já tivesse alguma familiaridade com ele.

- Quimera, você viu meu estado quando entrei aqui. Não me lembro direito de por onde entrei e sinto que preciso de ar puro. Pode me levar para fora? – ele pergunta vestindo a armadura de Câncer.

- Sim, mas por que está vestindo isso? Aliás, que contratempos foram esses que te deixaram daquele jeito? Sua mãe ficou preocupada.

- O-o-o quê? – um raio atinge Máscara

- Lady Selene chegou a pensar que tivesse sido derrotado pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Do-do que você está falando?

Com a voz embargada ele se vira para a amazona, uma terrível sensação de vazio invade seu peito. Ele não ouviu o que ela acabou de dizer, só pode ter havido um engano, Selene não teve filhos, ou teve?

Ao ver a reação dele a amazona de Quimera se surpreende, o homem ficara pálido. Chegou a se apoiar em uma das bancadas.

- Tudo isso é surpresa pela reação dela? Sei que você não gosta de tratá-la carinhosamente na presença de outros guerreiros, mas ela é sua mãe e...

-QUIETA!SUA VOZ ME IRRITA!

Ele luta contra algo que há muito tempo não sentia, vinte anos para mais ser exato. O maior problema com a negação e repressão de emoções é que quando elas voltam não há como detê-las.

- Andreas você está estranho...

- Ninguém deveria ter sobrevivido...Eu me certifiquei disso...Pelo menos pensei ter feito...

Quimera observa o homem que ela conhece já há algum tempo rodar pelo cômodo nervoso e inquieto, tão inquieto que ela começa a desconfiar. A certeza de que há algo errado vem de uma de suas pragas.

- Arrasei o Templo da Lua do teto às fundações... Nenhum ser humano sobreviveria ao que eu fiz... A menos que... – a descoberta só lhe aumenta o ódio –Cadela! Foi uma armação, por isso Eurus e Notus estavam lá!

- Templo da Lua? Você não é Andreas! Você É o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer!

- Você chegou sozinha a essa conclusão? – Máscara se vira para ela com indiferença – A saída, onde fica?

- Nunca! Vou enterrá-lo aqui e me redimir de meu erro! Triplo Inferno!

- NÃO ESTOU COM PACIÊNCIA NEM TEMPO PARA ISSO AGORA!

-------

Presente.

Reviver a conversa de nada lhe adiantou para elucidar o problema. Passeando os olhos pelas encostas onde treinara anos antes, Máscara decide seus próximos passos. Encontrar os sobreviventes dos combates contra as deusas da Vingança e planejar um contra-ataque fulminante. Caso seja o único Cavaleiro de Athena vivo, Máscara da Morte vai, no mínimo, se livrar novamente dos Ventos e de Selene.

- Nunca mande uma criança fazer o trabalho de um homem... – diz descendo as encostas – Maldita, você não perde por esperar... Sua morte vai virar lenda no inferno.

Continua...

* * *

Obrigado a cada um dos leitores e reviewersde Atos de Vingança. Espero sinceramente que a continuação agrade.:)


	2. Capítulo 1

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo I

Um mês após o Ataque ao Santuário.

"Vou lembrar de seu nome, Shun de Andrômeda. Adeus".

"Vou lembrar de seu nome, Shun de Andrômeda. Adeus".

"Vou lembrar de seu nome, Shun de Andrômeda. Adeus".

Essas palavras ecoam na mente de Ikki, o Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix. Ele consegue ver nitidamente a pessoa que as proferiu, Thallas de Leviatã, Cão-Líder dos exércitos das Erínias e seu Sumo-Sacerdote. O louro guerreiro de olhos acinzentados que o derrotara, o homem que cortara as asas da Fênix, deixando-a em um estado tal que nada pôde fazer para salvar seu irmão.

Ikki lembra de ter visto, ou pelo menos acha que viu, o vulto de June de Camaleão correndo em desespero até Andrômeda; de ter ouvido o grito de surpresa de Hyoga e Shiryu seguido pelo som de seus ossos partindo com o ataque impiedoso de seus adversários. E mais do que tudo o que ele jamais esquecerá é do olhar de seu irmão ao ter o peito atingido pelo golpe de Thallas e cair sem vida sobre o corpo do também falecido Pégaso.

Fênix gritou como jamais gritara, com mais ódio do que quando descobriu ser filho de Mitsumasa Kido, com uma dor maior do que a que sentira ao ver sua amada Esmeralda ser morta por seu mestre. Enquanto corria e amaldiçoava a esmo tentando atingir o algoz de seu irmão uma maravilhosa luz dourada banhou o Santuário partindo do Templo de Athena. Depois disso tudo o que ele se lembra é da escuridão. Escuridão essa que começa a se desvanecer.

- SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

- Oh! O senhor acordou, senhor Ikki! – uma jovem de tranças negras carregando uma bandeja de madeira o cumprimenta.

- Quem?

- Sou Shunrei, acho que não fomos apresentados ainda. Prazer - diz a jovem se aproximando e tirando um termômetro debaixo do braço do cavaleiro.

- Ah, sim. A filha adotiva do Velho Mestre. – Fênix está completamente confuso – Mas o que está fazendo na Grécia?

- A pergunta certa seria o que estamos fazendo em Rozan. – diz um jovem de longos cabelos negros entrando no pequeno cômodo amparado por muletas.

- Shiryu? Rozan? Como?

- Você deve ter notado uma grande luz que inundou o Santuário após...quando...- Shiryu não sabe como completar a frase, nem tem coragem de encarar Ikki.

- Eu...Eu notei sim – responde o cavaleiro encarando o chão, os olhos úmidos.

- Ikki...

- O que tem a luz, Shiryu? – Fênix ergue um rosto pretensamente impassível para o amigo e irmão.

Shiryu respira fundo antes de dizer, na verdade nem ele nem os outros cavaleiros que estão em Rozan sabem exatamente o que houve. Num instante estavam sendo massacrados e no outro estavam aos pés da cachoeira de Rozan.

- Eu tive uma sensação ruim enquanto dormia, então, como sempre faço, fui rezar um pouco aos pés da cachoeira e encontrei vocês.

- Quer dizer que fomos teleportados para cá?

- Não sei. Estou tão confuso quanto você, quando acordei Shunrei estava cuidando de mim e dos outros.

- Outros?

- Todos os cavaleiros e servos do Santuário vieram para cá, os vivos pelo menos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Athena deve ter nos enviado para a segurança quando viu que a derrota era inevitável. Basicamente o mesmo que ela fez quando enfrentávamos Hades. – Hyoga entra no quarto mancando com uma tipóia no braço e várias ataduras cobrindo suas queimaduras.

- Então nós fracassamos...

Os três ficam em silêncio sem coragem de se encarar, mas Shunrei quebra o silêncio.

- Se Athena os salvou é por que confia em vocês! Não fiquem assim, vocês não são máquinas! Agora ergam as cabeças e vão lá fora! Tem muitas pessoas precisando de vocês.

Ikki se levanta e junto com os outros dois sai da casa do Velho Mestre, do lado de fora estão vários Cavaleiros de Prata, Bronze, aprendizes e servos andando de um lado para o outro tentando manter a mente ocupada para esquecerem o pesadelo passado. Uma voz conhecida faz Fênix esquecer momentaneamente a dor.

- VOCÊ TÁ VIVO, TATSUME? – pergunta o rapaz ao ver o tedioso e atrapalhado mordomo dos Kido praticamente ileso em sua armadura de Kendô.

- Ahhh...Eu...Eu...Eu mostrei a eles que não é qualquer um que assusta Tatsumi Tokumaru 3º dan de...

- Tá, tá, tá, tá chega de lorota, Tatsumi! – diz Jabu que estava sentado ali perto com as duas pernas imobilizadas – Esse doido tentou fugir, mas quando viu os soldados inimigos subindo pelas doze casas se escondeu embaixo do Trono de Lótus do Shaka e ficou lá até a hora em que aquela luz tirou a gente do Santuário!

- Ahhhh...errr...beeem...

- Covarde! – Ikki se vira para os outros – Quantos não conseguiram?

- Vários aprendizes, servos e soldados além de Mozes, Arghéti, Tremi, Ichi, e...- Jabu baixa os olhos. –...Seiya e Shun...

O rosto de Ikki se fecha, novamente a imagem de Leviatã atacando seu irmão lhe vem à mente.

- E a June?

- Está muda desde que tudo aconteceu...Shunrei e Shina estão tentando ajudar, mas...

- Kiki está melhorando. –Marin se aproxima deles.- Em breve poderá comer sólidos de novo.

- Kiki? Que tem ele? – Ikki se lembra vagamente de ter visto o jovem aprendiz do cavaleiro de Áries em combate.

- Temos sérios motivos para crer que os dourado estão mortos, Mu inclusive.

- E como as nossas armaduras, ao contrário da sua, não se regeneram sozinhas...

- Ele é o único que pode consertá-las.

- Sem ferramentas? – Jabu pergunta.

- Assim que pudermos reunir um grupo razoavelmente são iremos a Jamiel.- diz Shiryu – Mu deve ter deixado parte de suas coisas na torre e é contando com isso que iremos para lá.

-------

Jamiel seis meses depois

Ikki, Hyoga, Jabu, Shiryu, Dante, Jamian, Geki, Capela, Misty, Kiki, e Tatsumi (alguém teria de arrumar a torre), chegaram ao ponto culminante da subida, basta atravessar o cemitério de armaduras e a torre de Mu seria visível.

- Nossa, estou exausto! – Misty está a um passo de deixar sua urna no chão – Falta muito?

- Só alguns metros. – Kiki está sendo carregado por Ikki, pois ainda não consegue caminhar direito.

- Estranho, os espectros estão silenciosos, já deveriam ter se manifestado a essa altura.

- E-e-e-espectros? – pergunta Tatsumi apavorado

- Cavaleiros que morreram na travessia pelas montanhas e que agora guardam o caminho até a torre de Mu.

- Tipo aqueles ali? – diz Jamian apontando para um monte de cadáveres vestindo armaduras caídos à frente.

- Ahhhhhhhhh, ESPECTROOOO!

Tatsumi corre na direção contrária ao ver a cena, mas é detido por Geki de Urso, o que segura pelas calças e o arrasta até perto dos cadáveres.

- Presta atenção, idiota! Isso é só um cadáver, um simples esqueleto. Espectros emanam um cosmo sinistro e se movem! Estes aqui mal tem ossos quanto mais cosmo. Palerma... – Dante pega o crânio, mostra a Tatsumi e depois o joga nas mãos do apavorado homem.

- Ah..ah...ah...eca! – o mordomo se atrapalha com o grotesco objeto e o deixa se espatifar no chão.

- Falando em cosmo sinistro há um pairando por aqui.

- Concordo. – diz Hyoga olhando em volta – E não vem dos cadáveres.

- É um cosmo conhecido, mas não sei identificar. – Capela pega um de seus avariados discos e se põe em guarda

- O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM PARA ENTRAR AQUI DE UMA VEZ? CONVITES PESSOAIS COM SEUS NOMES GRAVADOS A OURO? - uma voz irritada ecoa pelas encostas

- Quem? – Misty se põe de pé assustado

- Não pode ser!

- Impossível!

- Você estava morto! - Shiryu não acredita no que ouve.

- E VOCÊS TAMBÉM, BANDO DE PALERMAS! ANDEM LOGO NÃO TEMOS A ETERNIDADE TODA! E ESPERO QUE TENHAM TRAZIDO COMIDA POR QUE A DAQUI ACABOU!

- Máscara da Morte! – os onze gritam estupefatos.

- Quem vocês esperavam? O Papa? Vamos logo, tragam o pirralho para dentro! Se é para desperdiçar meu precioso sangue é melhor começar logo, temos uma guerra para vencer.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 2

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo II

Santuário

Selene passara a maior parte do ataque fora do campo de batalha não tinha intenção de lutar. Assistira os combates à distância e, depois que Andrômeda passou pelas doze casas, se dirigiu até a Casa de Câncer, lá ficando até o fim das lutas.

Assim que penetrou na quarta casa observou cada canto daquela que teria sido sua morada caso os deuses não tivessem brincado com seu destino.

- Sinto seu cosmo aqui ainda...- murmura para si dirigindo-se até os aposentos internos, ignorando completamente os gritos de dor dos guerreiros que se enfrentam do lado de fora.

Ao chegar aos aposentos onde efetivamente vivia o guardião da Casa de Câncer, ela se dirige imediatamente ao quarto. Lá chegando sorri, ele ficara mais organizado com o passar do tempo. Sentando-se na cama ela observa o quarto melhor, apenas uma cama, um armário e algumas prateleiras de livros o decoram, talvez com as cabeças dos inimigos o local ficasse um pouco mais sinistro, porém do jeito que está é até aconchegante, simples, mas aconchegante.

Nas prateleiras ela nota que apesar de mais velho o Cavaleiro de Câncer não mudou seu gosto literário. Ética a Nicômaco, um diálogo de Sócrates escrito por Platão; A República e o Banquete, também de Platão; O caso dos Exploradores da Caverna de Lon Füller; Crime e Castigo de Dostoievski; Além do Bem e do Mal de Nietzsche; Mein Kampf de Hitler; A Arte da Guerra de Sun Tzu; Táticas Militares de Sun Pin, a Bíblia Sagrada, o Torá e o Alcorão adornam suas prateleiras.

Retirando a Bíblia da prateleira e folheando-a, nota que algumas passagens estão marcadas, mas curiosamente ela não consegue abrir o Apocalipse. Forçando um pouco as páginas se separam. Elas foram cortadas de modo que pudessem esconder um objeto sem deformar o livro.

- Não acredito que a tenha guardado... – Selene não consegue sufocar a surpresa.

Dentro do livro estava uma pequena pedra, de tom leitoso, com um brilho que mudava conforme a luz incidia sobre ela, uma pedra da lua.

-----

Encostas do Monte Etna, Sicília, Itália.

Vinte dois anos atrás

- Ung!

- Levante-se, rapaz! Vai se deixar vencer por uma mulher?

- Mestre!

- Não falei com você, Helena, e sim com o molenga aos seus pés! Levanta! Vamos! Não detenha seus golpes! Ela é uma garota, mas também é uma guerreira! No campo de batalha não há lugar para cavalheirismos! Em combate pouco importa o sexo do adversário vocês têm uma missão: proteger Athena!LUTEM! Na hora da luta moral, verdade, justiça, bem e mal se vão, o que importa é ficar vivo! Entenderam?

- Sim, mestre – dizem os dois.

- ENTÃO PAREM DE SE CONTER! PRA CIMA DE MIM, AGORA! CADA UM POR SI! VOU TIRAR A ARMADURA, VALE TUDO!

- Iáaaa!

- Ahhhhhhh!

O Cavaleiro de Prata da constelação do Cruzeiro do Sul retira sua armadura para nivelar as forças com os pupilos, e nota orgulhoso que eles evoluíram mais do que o esperado. Com um ano de treinamento já eram capazes de desferir golpes na velocidade do som e agora, com quatro, lutam de igual para igual com ele, um cavaleiro experimentado. Mais dois anos e dominariam o básico da telecinésia e assimilariam completamente o sétimo sentido.

"Luigi com certeza é o mais óbvio – pensa o mestre – Seus movimentos carecem ainda de sutileza, espero poder incutir nele o gosto pela estratégia. Vejamos o que acontece se... Como esperava não se defendeu! Apostou tudo em ataques de força bruta, mas está melhorando, não tem o gosto apurado de Helena pelas artimanhas e armadilhas, mas ainda assim não gostaria de ver esse moleque vestindo uma armadura de ouro se estivesse do lado contrário. Pena que não possa tornar a ambos Cavaleiros de Ouro, se o Grande Mestre tivesse me confiado duas armaduras douradas... Não é hora pra pensar nisso! Luigi está bem irritado pelo soco de Helena e é capaz de me machucar seriamente se eu me distrair. Na pior das hipóteses o futuro Cavaleiro do Cruzeiro do Sul será tão forte quanto o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer."

- Vocês! Sozinhos! AGORA! – diz o mestre agarrando os chutes dos alunos lançando-os ao chão – Luigi melhore a defesa! Helena, pare de brincar e ataque pra valer, aproveite as oportunidades que esse idiota está lhe dando! Não importa quão amigos sejam, enfrentar o inimigo com todas as suas forças também é um sinal de respeito!

- Sim, Mestre! – berram novamente os dois

Os jovens voltam a trocar golpes, nitidamente o cosmo do garoto é mais agressivo, mas a habilidade da jovem Helena supera a agressividade do oponente fazendo com que ela domine a luta. Aceitando os violentos golpes no rosto ela o deixa em posição para uma joelhada estratégica.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh

- Aproveitei bem a oportunidade, senhor meu mestre? – é nítido que a jovem ri sob a máscara.

- Muito bom, mas se ele estivesse usando armadura talvez não fosse tão eficiente assim. Chega, – ele diz pegando sua armadura - banho, jantar e estão livres até amanhã ao pôr-do-sol. NADA DE BRIGAS NAS VILAS VIZINHAS ENTENDEU, LUIGI?

- S-s-sim, mestre – responde o rapaz ainda cambaleando.

À noite uma figura trôpega chega ao cume do vulcão e é surpreendida por uma voz zangada.

- Você é surdo ou burro? Quantas vezes vai ter de ouvir o sermão do mestre para não arrumar confusão nas vilas!

- Não lembro de ter pedido por sua companhia ou mesmo sua opinião, Helena! – ele diz dando meia volta

- E então depois de descontar a frustração em pivetes e bêbados se sente melhor?

- Como é? – ele se vira para ela

- Você sabe que sou mais forte e vai descontar a raiva da derrota em alguém que você com certeza pode vencer. Admita: você me teme.

- Sua...!

A resposta ao repentino ataque do colega de treinos é um golpe quatro vezes mais rápido que o som. Num instante Luigi está no chão com a amiga sobre o peito e uma bolsa de gelo sobre o olho

- Que porcaria é essa?

- Se o mestre por acaso desconfiar que estes machucados não foram causados por mim, você vai acabar tendo sérios problemas.

- Como se você se importasse. – ele ri

- Se você for embora quem eu vou humilhar?

- Já chega!

Eles se embolam outra vez, novamente a vitória é dela, que fica máscara a face com ele.

- Qual é a da máscara? Esse negócio dá arrepios.

- Isso é minha prova de fidelidade à Athena. Renuncio a minha feminilidade e me torno uma defensora da justiça.

- Nunca tira essa coisa?

- Claro que sim! Eu ainda como e lavo o rosto sabia? Não posso tirar na frente de nenhum homem senão serei forçada a matá-lo ou amá-lo.

- Hahahahaha! Que idiotice! A menos que você se torne uma Amazona de Ouro, ou tenha um cosmo desse nível, você corre o risco de morrer se alguém mais poderoso lhe vir o rosto, e depois de morta qualquer um poderá vê-lo. Isso se você por amor a vida não for forçada a amá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém verá meu rosto. Tornarei-me a Amazona dourada de Câncer e serei invencível.

- Eu não saí do jogo ainda sabia? E eu consigo tranqüilamente lhe tirar a máscara.

- Você sempre perdeu pra mim. – ela responde ironicamente.

- Quer apostar? Não precisa nem me soltar. Começamos assim mesmo.

- Valendo!

O jovem a empurra para cima com seu cosmo libertando-se e após um animado combate, que mais parece uma brincadeira de pega-pega, ele lança seu cosmo através do indicador, o golpe a faz parar, sentindo o corpo gelado e o mundo escurecer momentaneamente. Quando se recobra ele já está sobre ela, mal lhe dando tempo de deter-lhe as mãos, o que não impede de retirar a máscara de seu rosto com uma cabeçada.

----

Santuário, Casa de Câncer.

- Ah! Quem está aí? – Selene esconde a pedra novamente no livro e se vira para o recém chegado.

- Sou eu, Nicomedes.

O Guerreiro do Vento Sul entra no quarto pingando água e sangue, é nítido que ele está transtornado pela excitação da vitória.

- O que houve? – ela pergunta aparentemente calma

- O combate terminou, os cavaleiros fugiram. – ele joga o elmo no chão

- E por que está aqui? – recuando um passo ela percebe que está presa entre ele e o armário.

- Gostaria de compartilhar a vitória com você. – os olhos do homem brilham de desejo.

- Hã? Notus! O que pensa que está...?

Um rápido rasante o ajuda a enlaçá-la pela cintura com firmeza. Antes que ela possa se defender seus lábios já estão unidos. Utilizando seu controle sobre o ar Notus a mantém presa a seu corpo. Suas mãos exploram o delicado corpo da amazona.

- Admita que me deseja, Selene – ele sussurra entre beijos e carícias – Percebi isso desde a primeira vez em que nos vimos. Deixe de bobagens e se entregue de uma vez...

- Notus... Nicomedes! Nico...

Ela cede aos beijos do guerreiro e se agarra ao pescoço deste. Eles se beijam com fúria, o cosmo de Notus se torna mais calmo, carinhoso e a libera levemente da pressão que une forçosamente seus corpos, delicadamente acariciando os cabelos do homem ela guia a boca deste ao seu alvo pescoço.

- Nico... Devagar... Desse jeito... Você... Não...Vai... Conseguir... Aproveitar...A DOR QUANDO EU QUEBRAR O SEU MALDITO PESCOÇO!

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo III

- Máscara da Morte você está vivo? – Shiryu não acredita em seus olhos

- Pareço morto por acaso? – responde Máscara da sacada

- Cuidado pode ser aquele guerreiro de Nême...

Câncer derruba Hyoga no chão antes que ele termine a frase.

- Compare-me com aquela aberração outra vez e não viverá para saber a diferença.

- É, é o Máscara – dizem os de prata em uníssono.

- Como você entrou? – Kiki pergunta.

- Posso não poder criar buracos negros com meu cosmo, mas flutuar até as janelas deste lugar eu consigo. Vamos, entrem logo! Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Sem pensar duas vezes os cavaleiros entram como podem, os bronze voando graças as suas kamuis e os de prata com auxílio das correntes de Dante, que iça Tatsumi depois. Lá dentro eles vêem o austero refúgio de Mu revirado de cabeça para baixo na incessante fúria de Máscara da Morte atrás das ferramentas do Cavaleiro de Áries.

Os únicos locais poupados da procura são a cozinha e os banheiros, curiosamente bem cuidados. No meio da sala, em cima de um tapete de lã para ser mais preciso, estava a armadura de Câncer cheia de sangue, as ferramentas e o pó de estrelas.

- Você tentou consertar sua armadura sozinho? – pergunta Jabu

- Tive escolha? Pensei que estivessem todos mortos, e já tive minha cota de combates pelado pelo resto da vida! – ele fala tirando Kiki dos braços de Ikki – Vamos, rapaz, comece o trabalho. E me lembre, caso encontre seu mestre de novo, de mandá-lo arranjar uma geladeira e arrumar melhor este lugar. Ah, e instalar escadas também, dá muito trabalho ter de arrebentar o teto pra alcançar os andares superiores.

- Ei, calma! Me deixa respirar primeiro.

- Não mesmo, moleque! Estou aqui há um mês e meio tentando fazer isso dar certo, já desperdicei mais sangue que o Seiya perdeu desde que ganhou a armadura de Pégaso. Isso sem contar o fato de ter tido de me livrar da coleção particular do Mú! Depois eu é que sou niilista! Meus troféus podiam ser macabros, mas eram simples cabeças e não atacavam ninguém.

- Os espectros não foram mortos pelo mestre Mú! Ele não é igual a você.

- Sei, ele devia ficar aqui olhando pra ontem marcando em um caderninho sempre que um daqueles imbecis caía penhasco abaixo. Eu mato e ele deixa morrer, graaaande diferença!

- Aham! – Shiryu chama a atenção do Cavaleiro de Câncer – Máscara onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Athena enviou os dourados à sua procura.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe? Como?

- Longa história – responde Máscara após um suspiro – Ei, pouca telha! Sabe cozinhar?

- Quem eu?

- Você é o único careca aqui, Tatsumi – Geki fala.

- O Jamian também é careca. – diz o mordomo apontando para o Cavaleiro do Corvo

- Mas ele eu tenho certeza que cozinha mal. – sorri Câncer – tem uns bichos lá na cozinha asse-os.

- Ora, seu...!

- Seu...? - o dedo de Máscara brilha

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhor Cavaleiro de Câncer. – diz Tatsumi disparando para a cozinha.

Os presentes não conseguem evitar rir, ainda que seja um riso meio nervoso devido à situação. Enquanto Tatsumi briga com a comida (Máscara pegara os animais vivos) e Kiki começa o trabalho pela armadura de Câncer, que já estava cheia de sangue, os cavaleiros começam a trocar informações sobre o ocorrido.

Máscara conta sobre o que fez enquanto estava ausente e os outros sobre o ataque sofrido pelo Santuário. Ikki não gosta do modo como Câncer lidou com a situação

- Você deveria ter nos avisado! Assim não precisaríamos ter enviado os outros cavaleiros dourados atrás de você e...

- Alto lá, rapaz! Não fiquei à toa nesses dois anos, eu não tinha como entrar em contato com o Santuário sem levantar suspeitas, ou causar mais ataques. Enquanto achassem que bastava me eliminar o Santuário estaria a salvo. E só descobri quem estava por trás dos Cavaleiros Negros depois que fui capturado.

- Você é um fracasso! Athena deveria ter enviado os Cavaleiros de Bronze e não um palerma como você que nem ao menos deveria ser chamado de Cavaleiro de Ouro!

Máscara derruba Ikki no chão com um poderoso soco.

- Chega! Entendo que esteja abalado com a morte de seu irmão, mas recomponha-se e aja como homem! Anrdrômeda morreu como homem, por que não pode portar-se como um agora? No meu lugar você não teria feito muito mais, afinal com a ajuda de todo o Santuário mal pôde salvar seu próprio rabo! Se souber o que é bom para você, moleque, vai parar de choramingar e prestar atenção no que está sendo dito e ajudar a pensar em um meio de derrubar essas deusas!

- Até agora só sabemos que as Erínias querem punir Athena por ter matado Hades. – diz Misty.

- E Nêmesis condenar os cavaleiros por terem desafiado os deuses.- Hyoga murmura encarando Kiki trabalhar

- Ao que parece elas reuniram Cavaleiros Negros de todos os níveis, do Bronze ao Ouro.

- Os de ouro não são Cavaleiros Negros.

- Hm? – os outros encaram Máscara

- Os Cavaleiros Negros pode-se dizer que são as versões malignas dos originais, na falta de definição melhor...Esse Cavaleiro de Câncer que foi ao Santuário...Ele... Ele... É meu Nêmesis

- Como assim?

- Além de designar Adratéia, a deusa da Vingança, a distribuidora de dádivas, nêmesis pode ser entendida como "castigo merecido e inevitável" , como também servir para se referir ao seu oponente mais formidável. No caso, aquele ra...Homem é o meu nêmesis, alguém praticamente igual a mim, tudo o que sou e mais, um inimigo que só eu serei capaz de derrotar, ou melhor, que só eu sou capaz de enfrentar.

- E caso você perca? – pergunta Jamian

- Ele me substituirá.

- Então Shun estava certo. Sem os outros dourados nós seremos mortos. Os golpes deles simplesmente atravessam nossas armaduras.

- Talvez não... Máscara! – Dante pergunta – Que efeito os ataques daquele outro Câncer tinham em você?

- Não me atravessavam a armadura, mas ela não resistia a muitos golpes o canalha era extremamente forte, aliás, é.

- Se conseguirmos recuperar as armaduras de Mu e dos outros talvez tenhamos uma chance. – Jabu sugere.

- Hmm... Fecha o sorriso moleque, você NÃO vai usar aquela coisa enquanto eu puder evitar.- ele diz olhando para Kiki, cujos olhos brilharam com a possibilidade de usar a armadura de Áries - Além do chorão e do picolé de chuchu, que já estão fora do jogo, só os três patetas aí sentados, poderiam vestir uma Armadura de Ouro e, TALVEZ, enfrentar os Nêmesis, de maneira decente. Vocês mal foram capazes de deter os Cavaleiros Negros, vai ser um desperdício.

- De qualquer forma precisamos tentar. – Capela insiste

- Você vai esquadrinhar o globo atrás delas? Eu é que não vou mover uma única mitocôndria para achar aquelas coisas.

- O que é mitocôndria? – cochicha Jabu para Capela

- Bom, se você não quer procurar as armaduras douradas há uma outra possibilidade – Shiryu sorri arrastando as urnas das armaduras dos cavaleiros ausentes.

Máscara da Morte ergue as sobrancelhas sem entender direito a sugestão do Dragão. No silêncio que se segue um grupo de pavões e gansos irrompem na sala arrastando Tatsume.

- Ahhhhhh socorro!

- Não, não e não! – Máscara agita os braços – Vocês vieram sangrar pelas armaduras deles, então que sangrem. Eu NÃO vou fazer isso... Se levantarem mato os dois! – conclui ameaçando Dante e Ikki que pareciam dispostos a aceitar a "doação" de Máscara para as armaduras.

- Unf! – faz Hyoga – E se eles estiverem mortos? Que opção nos resta, além dessa?

- A vocês não sei e pouco me importa. Se os outros doze estiverem vivos bom, se não ÓTIMO. A mesma coisa vale para a ralé de bronze e prata sobrevivente. Desde o momento em que isso começou só me havia uma única opção

Câncer se vira para Tatsume que na luta contra o jantar perdia vigorosamente de dois gansos e um pavão, levanta-se aponta para os animais revoltados e lança seu cosmo.

- No fim das contas – ele esmaga a cabeça de uma das aves em cima do peito do mordomo – eu terei menos concorrência pela cabeça daqueles imbecis.

------

Em algum lugar

- Eeeiii... Você está bem? Acorda-aaa. Ooooi! ACORDA SUA BESTA!

- Nham,nham,nham..shlept, shlept, shlept, shlept, shlept, shlept, hmmmm... quié mãe não quero ira pra iscolAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHGRANDECHIFRE!

- NÃO, SUA BESTA, ESPERA, SOU EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!

BRAKOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo IV

As forças de Athena já haviam sido derrotadas, os guerreiros das deusas da Vingança relaxavam com bebidas, combates amistosos entre si ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas na Casa de Câncer um confronto mais do que mortal estava apenas começando.

Furiosa com a conduta de Nicomedes de Notus Selene resolveu ignorar suas funções, ordens e o passado de cooperação mútua dela com os ventos. Não fosse Nicomedes um lutador experiente teria tido seu pescoço partido no primeiro golpe. De joelhos ele tenta deter a fúria que o objeto de seu desejo descarrega em sua pessoa.

- Selene... SELENE PARE COM ISSO!- grita o homem tentando fugir dos disparos da Sacerdotisa de Nêmesis – Não pode me culpar por lhe amar!

- ISSO NÃO É AMOR É OBSESSÃO! VOU FAZER VOCÊ COMER OS PRÓPRIOS TESTÍCULOS ANTES DE TE MATAR! FORÇA GRAVITACIONAL!

- Você daria uma ótima Amazona de Câncer – ironiza – Curiosidade: as ameaças nojentas fazem parte do treinamento? Aaaaahhhhh!

Sem muito esforço, mas com muito ódio e uma poderosa telecinésia ela o prende no interior de uma das colunas da Casa de Câncer. Enquanto ele tenta se libertar ela simplesmente se despe, ficando nua em pêlo na frente do homem.

- Isso não vai me... O que está fazendo? Mudou de idéia?

- Muito pelo contrário. Quero que observe bem este corpo decore cada detalhe de minha nudez... Está vendo direito? Talvez eu deva me aproximar mais...

- Ah... Ah... Se...

A beleza dela é estonteante, seus olhos verdes, sua pele clara, Notus simplesmente não consegue tirar da cabeça a idéia de possuí-la. Pior, ele não consegue visualizar o quanto está em perigo agora.

- Saiba que você nunca tocará em minha pele novamente. Essa foi a primeira e última vez. Só estou fazendo para que saiba que nunca poderá me ter. Não sou uma qualquer para me deitar com qualquer brutamontes, rude e mal educado supostamente cônscio de sua "virilidade".

- Ah... Será mesmo? Não creio que "ele" fosse o mais gentil e dócil dos homens e ainda assim você...

- Não – se – atreva – a – falar – assim. – rosna a mulher - Você – vai – morrer...

Armadura e vestido novamente lhe cobrem o corpo. Estendendo suas mãos na direção do pomo de Adão de Notus ela se prepara para lançar o mesmo ataque que nocauteara Peixes e Gêmeos em Veneza.

- Raio...

- Selene espera!

**FLASH!**

- Selene?

- Desde quando você ataca servos desse jeito? Já não conversamos sobre a inutilidade de desperdiçar soldados?

- O QUE ACONTECE AQUI?

- Thallas, Máximus, Orestes! Não interfiram! – Ela se vira para os homens que acabaram de salvar a vida de Notus. – Ele merece cada minuto de dor que eu vou proporcionar!

- O que ele fez afinal? – Thallas observa Notus suar frio ao ver que os dois Ventos já voltaram de suas missões externas.

- Tenho um palpite...

Com a delicadeza de um rinoceronte furioso Bóreas segura Selene pelo queixo e vira seu rosto, expondo assim várias marcas de mordida em seu pescoço.

- Aaahn. – faz Thallas – Estaríamos corretos em supor que isso não era da vontade de Lady Selene?

- ... – Notus não responde à pergunta de Leviatã, está mais preocupado com o olhar que Máximus dirige a ele.

- Grrrr...já havíamos conversado sobre isso não?

- Máximus, o que lhe faz pensar que ela não quis?

- Ah, canalha! – Selene avança, mas é impedida por Zéfiro e Leviatã – Me soltem!

- INVERNO MORTAL!

- Bór...

Nicomedes nem ao menos tem tempo de concluir a frase. Em um instante é uma escultura de gelo presa à coluna, como se sempre estivesse estado ali. Selene se surpreende com o poder do homem, é provável que ele fosse capaz de derrubar Camus de Aquário sem muito esforço. Como Máscara da Morte conseguiu matá-lo?

- Por que fez isso? EU iria matá-lo! – ela esbraveja se libertando.

- Não convém que outros interfiram nos assuntos dos Ventos.

- Ainda sinto um cosmo... – Leviatã dá umas leves batidas na testa congelada de Nicomedes. - Ele vai ficarassim pra sempre?

- Vontade não me falta. Só que nem todos concordam com meus métodos de correção – ele encara Zéfiro. – Se o imbecil tiver metade do poder que deveria, vai continuar vivo e sair daí em algumas... Semanas. Isso na melhor das hipóteses.

- Então eu dou um jeito nisso...

Uma fina rajada de energia atinge Notus formando um pequeno buraco em sua coxa, que imediatamente começa a vazar lentamente um líquido semicristalizado.

-Quem? – os quatro se viram para a entrada – Máscara da Morte?

-Sim e não.

O recém-chegado sorri ao entrar. Ao vê-lo Selene não consegue evitar correr em sua direção e abrir os braços pra envolvê-lo em um carinhoso abraço, porém o homem se ajoelha à sua frente antes que ela termine o terceiro passo.

- Andr... – ela contém a emoção, frustrada. – Câncer...

- Lady Selene.

Os outros três se entreolham, Bóreas e Leviatã encaram o sangramento quase estancado da estátua-Notus e Zéfiro disfarçadamente tenta se retirar.

- Não sei o que este homem lhe fez, mas peço-lhe permissão para eliminá-lo, Milady.

- Não... Deixe estar... – Selene desvia o rosto para que os presentes não lhe vejam as lágrimas.

- As Senhoras devem estar nos esperando, Selene. Vamos? – diz Thallas se retirando da casa.

- Eu...Sim, vamos.

Ela olha na direção do quarto do Cavaleiro de Câncer por um momento, depois, pondo a mão sobre o peito se retira junto com os outros.

-----

Muito longe dali.

- Eu já pedi desculpas! Você me assustou!

- EU VOU MOSTRAR PRA VOCÊ AS DESCULPAS!

- Dá pra parar? Não temos água suficiente pra isso sabia? E sei que nenhum de vocês vai querer beber o próprio suor então que tal ficarem quietos?

Poucas pessoas podem se gabar de terem sobrevivido durante um mês, sozinhos, quanto mais de terem atravessado o Saara a pé, mas esses seis homens não são pessoas comuns, muitos os comparariam com deuses. Embora, não estejam tendo atitudes muito divinas no momento.

- Todo o Santuário já me viu sem maquiagem uma vez ou duas, inclusive você! Não havia motivo para aquele escândalo! Estou com areia em lugares que nem sabia que tinha!

- Sim, eu já te vi sem maquiagem, mas nunca assim, parecendo zumbi de filme de terror série "z".

- AGORA EU TE MATO!

- Temos mais com que nos preocupar, controlem seus nervos.

- Você está ficando pior do que o Camus, Aioros.

- Devido à situação vou considerar isso um elogio.

- Falando nisso bem que ele poderia estar aqui...

Saga, Shura, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Mu e Aioros deveriam estar mortos nesse exato momento, o avião em que estavam foi atacado e após um poderoso raio explodiu nos céus. Nenhum deles sabe exatamente como se salvaram, Aldebaran menos do que os outros, ao que tudo indica, na iminência de serem mortos Mu tem certeza de que tentou envolver os passageiros com Casulos de Cristal, uma variante do Muro de Cristal criada em um momento de desespero e Saga que os transferiu para uma outra dimensão no momento da explosão.

Aioros e Aldebaran acham que os passageiros devem ter se espalhado pelo continente como ocorreu com Hyoga durante a Batalha das Doze Casas quando Gêmeos perdera a concentração, enquanto eles se mantiveram unidos graças a seus cosmos.

Essa é a melhor hipótese que os dourados conseguiram formular após semanas perambulando por areias infindáveis e juntando restos de memórias do acidente. O fato é que acordaram no meio de um deserto que pela direção que tomavam Shura afirma ser o Saara, com apenas algumas feridas, não muito graves e sozinhos, a não ser por destroços do avião à volta deles.

Qualquer que seja a explicação realelescontinuam perdidos no maior deserto do mundo há meses, sobrevivendo do que encontram: répteis, insetos, um ou outro arbusto e a pouca água que conseguem encontrar. Com os destroços do avião que caíram junto deles tentaram se proteger do Sol improvisando roupas e guarda sóis. Afrodite e Mu os mais claros do grupo estão parecendo camarões. Durante o frio enregelante da noite eles se revezam na tarefa de aquecer o grupo com seus cosmos.

Aldebaran não pensou duas vezes e pediu a Shura que lhe cortasse os cabelos, Saga não se importou muito, Mu trançou o dele e Afrodite se recusa terminantemente a se livrar do seu. Com um imenso e esquisito coque, praticamente rastejando ele era o último do cortejo dos dourados.

- Tem certeza que não consegue teleportar as armaduras?

- Eu precisaria saber em que lugar do deserto elas caíram, é impossível teleportar algo se eu não sei onde a coisa está.

- Não se preocupem, rapazes, assim como eu vocês devem estar sentindo bem de leve os cosmos delas. Ainda que demore vamos achá-las.

- Mas se fomos atacados desse jeito é provável que Athena também tenha sido!

- Sim, Shura, eu concordo. Mas devemos confiar nos cavaleiros que ficaram no Santuário. Os de bronze ainda estão lá.

- Você está muito otimista desde o acidente. – Aioros comenta enquanto tenta tirar água de um cantil improvisado com couro de cobra.

- Algum motivo especial para isso já que estamos a um passo de virar churrasco de cavaleiros? – pergunta Afrodite que também notara a mudança em Gêmeos.

- Digamos que... Esqueçam vocês nunca entenderiam. Basta saber que eu sinto que nossa sorte mudou.

- MAS ISSO É ÓBVIO! – Aldebaran, Shura, Afrodite e Aioros derrubam Saga na areia.

- Hahaha, É sério!- Gêmeos se levanta rindo – Sinto que tudo vai acabar bem. Apesar do que aconteceu estou me sentindo mais leve, não sei por quê.

- Deve ter sido a variação brusca de pressão, a viagem interdimensional e as mudanças de temperatura que estão deixando você desnorteado. – vaticina Mu

----

Santuário, Casa de Gêmeos.

**- É do seu agrado? **

_- Não posso negar.É incrível, mas ao mesmo tempo confesso que é uma sensação muito estranha..._

O homem anda pela mansão com cuidado, caminhando como uma criança que arrisca os primeiros passos. No centro dela encontra a armadura sagrada de Gêmeos vestindo-a ele percebe que apesar da aparência essa armadura é muito superior à original.

**- Agora estais pronto para cumprir sua nova missão, sob o manto de suas novas mestras, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.**

_- Não, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos era um fraco e está morto. Eu sou o NÊMESIS de Gêmeos..._

**- De fato. Deixar-lhe-ei só, mas as outras quererão vê-lo em breve.**

_- Sim, Senhora. Hei de ir até as gloriosas Filhas da Noite assim que estiver um pouco mais à vontade com a nova situação._

**- Assim espero...**

**- **_Sim, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos está morto. Não mais aquele idiota vagará por este terreno santo. E eu, ahhhh, eu...hehehe... eu hei de triunfar onde aquele tolo fraquejou e falhou! _

Erguendo o cosmo às alturas o homem testa seus poderes

_- PODE ME OUVIR DO INFERNO, SAGA? EU HEI DE TRIUNFAR! NÃO COM UM SERVO IGNÓBIL COMO VOCÊ QUERIA, MAS COMO UM DEUS! NEM MESMO AS FILHAS DA NOITE PODERÃO ME IMPEDIR MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA...!_

Continua...

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

Atos de Vingança

Capítulo V

"... Novamente não há testemunhas. As autoridades pensaram tratar-se inicialmente de um acontecimento local, restrito a Atenas. Porém, ataques como esse têm se repetido em todo o mundo com o mesmo padrão; as vítimas sempre têm histórico de atos de violência contra familiares com resultados drásticos ou cometeram atos considerados heréticos".

"Até algumas semanas pensava-se apenas em imitadores, mas devido à amplitude dos fatos já se considera a hipótese da ação terrorista de alguma seita religiosa fundamentalista".

"A previs clic."

Seis meses e sempre as mesmas notícias, ela já não agüenta mais não saber de nada. Embora, sinta que caso saiba da verdade não a suportará. Fora salva graças a clemência da deusa Nêmesis, que a enviara para a Mansão Kido no Japão.

Seika passou então os meses seguintes tentando reunir o máximo de informação possível através da Fundação Graad, cujos funcionários há tempos receberam ordens de atender aos pedidos e solicitações dos Cavaleiros, funcionando como o braço tecnológico e moderno do Santuário Grego.

Foi assim que encontrou e transferiu seis homens de um hospital público grego para o Japão. Seis meses de tratamento intensivo e apenas Aioria, Kanon e Dohko estão acordados e relativamente bem considerando que os dois últimos ainda precisam de cadeiras de rodas.

- Calma Seika, Shun é forte. Provavelmente conseguiu salvar Seiya.

- Mas... Senhor Aioria. – a jovem se vira para ele preocupada – Provavelmente não é suficiente, o senhor não viu o que eu vi, o pobre Shun mal conseguia falar na presença daquela mulher. Eu tenho motivos para temer pela vida do meu irmão!

- Seika...

Aioria sem saber o que dizer se cala e olha para os outros dois que ainda respirando por aparelhos e recebendo medicamentos por via intravenosa. Camus praticamente perdeu a pele devido ao frio. Milo que já estava ferido agora oscila entre a vida e a morte graças ao veneno de seu duplo.

Em outra ala do hospital, reservada especificamente para doentes mentais. Kanon e Dohko observam o Cavaleiro de Virgem envolvido em uma camisa-de-força e dormindo à base de sedativos em uma cela feita especialmente para ele. A melodia de Sorento, gentilmente gravada a pedido de Dohko mantém o homem mais próximo de Deus calmo e tranqüilo durante seu sono forçado.

- Uma pena não acha? – Dohko encara o jovem adormecido.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde um de nós cairia... – Kanon pensa no irmão – Sinto que Shaka não foi o único e... Sentiu isso?

- Sim, vem de... Shaka!- Kanon vira sua cadeira de rodas na direção do balcão da enfermaria para chamar ajuda, mas Dohko o detém.

- Espere, ele não parece nervoso. É o cosmo tranqüilo que sentíamos enquanto ele meditava. Será...?

O Cavaleiro de Virgem emanava um leve cosmo, sua cabeça pedia sobre o peito como se apenas dormisse.

- Shaka... Shaka? Responda, Shaka. Pode me ouvir?

- Quem me chama?

- Não reconhece meu cosmo e minha voz?

- Buda!

- O que houve com você, Shaka? Como pôde permitir que isso acontecesse?

- Tem razão, mestre... Fracassei não pude impedir a vitória dos Cavaleiros Negros e, ainda por cima, me deixei ser capturado. Sou indigno...

- Deixando-se afetar por emoções negativas e passageiras. Tolo.

- Como?

- Sua indignidade é real, mas não por que foi derrotado por seus inimigos e sim por si próprio. Negar as emoções não é o meio de sobrepujá-las. Do mesmo modo que desafiar o mal diretamente não é melhor meio de evitar se contaminar.

- Não... Entendo...

- Você se deixou levar pelas emoções, Shaka. Dor, tristeza, amor, ódio, desejo são ilusões que atrapalham no caminho da iluminação. Sentimentos fazem parte da vida humana, mas você deve separar a verdade da mentira.

- Eu me deixei manipular pelas minhas emoções? Mas quando? Lembro-me muito bem não fui atacado até que os Cavaleiros Negros...

- Transcenda, Shaka, transcenda! Ultrapasse as barreiras do físico.Supere os desejos da mente e da carne. A dor e o ódio são ilusões. Não as combata, ignore-as. Atravesse inabalável o corredor que leva à iluminação. Elimine as dúvidas de sua alma.

- Sim... Realmente deixei que minhas emoções falassem mais alto nos últimos meses. Preciso ajudar meus amigos, salvar Athena.

- Sim, Athena e seus amigos precisam de você, isso não é importante no momento.Deixe as preocupações de lado. Ascenda, **TRANSCENDA**!

O cosmo de Shaka aumenta gradativamente Kanon e Dohko se surpreendem, pois caso o cosmo exploda todo o hospital irá pelos ares.

- Dohko, pro inferno com sua idade, sua sabedoria, sua experiência e seus bons presságios a respeito do que esta acontecendo aqui. Eu vou chamar alguém para sedar este homem, AGORA!

Kanon solta sua cadeira das mãos do cavaleiro de Libra e dispara atrás de um anestesista. Dohko diz em voz alta para o ex-marina.

- Ainda que estivesse em perfeitas condições nunca alcançaria alguém a tempo, meu jovem. Aceite o seu destino seja ele qual for, não há nada que possamos fazer.

_**- Tenpo Rinin.**_

Shaka pronuncia estas palavras com extrema tranqüilidade. Seu cosmo dourado atravessa todas as alas do hospital, proporcionando àqueles no interior do complexo um êxtase transcendental como se todos tivessem alcançado o Nirvana a um só tempo.

Quando a cegante luz dourada se apaga deixando apenas sutis luminescências pelos corredores a porta da cela está aberta e o homem mais próximo de deus está de pé em seu centro livre da camisa-de-força que o aprisionava. Nem ao menos um grão de poeira fora movido durante a expansão do cosmo de Virgem, ainda assim havia uma estranha expectativa de mudança no ar.

- Há quanto tempo, Velho Mestre. – sorri de olhos fechados o homem com as mãos postas sobre o peito – Confesso que senti saudades do senhor.

- Hohohoho bem vindo de volta, filho. Bem vindo de volta. – diz Dohko inconscientemente se erguendo da cadeira de rodas para abraçar o Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Mas o quê?

- Senhor Kanon, Senhor Dohko! Eles acordaram! – diz Seika correndo pelo salão.

-----

Santuário, Templo de Athena.

- ISSO NÃO VAI DURAR MUITO, IMBECIL!

Thallas, Selene, Máximos, Orestes e Filipe estavam receosos de entrar no Salão no Templo de Athena, as Erínias estavam furiosas há meses. Alguma coisa não saiu como o planejado. Enquanto os cinco diminuem os passos na esperança que os outros entrem primeiro os doze Nêmesis se aproximam. Não podendo deixar os servos se adiantarem a eles, Selene e Thallas entram no Templo.

Ao entrarem no local descobrem por que as deusas estavam furiosas, o cetro de Athena estava em pé diante do corpo ferido da deusa adormecida, protegendo-o com uma espécie de nuvem dourada. As quatro deusas tentavam sem sucesso atravessar a proteção feita por Niké, mas nada conseguiam, a única q penetrou mais na defesa da deusa da vitória era a poderosa e agressiva Megera. Diante da visão das deusas de Vingança completamente furiosas tanto os ventos, quanto Thallas, Selene e os doze Nêmesis recuam.

Eurus e Zéfiro ao verem Athena parecem ameaçar um movimento de reverência, prontamente evitado por Bóreas, mas que não passa despercebido por Leviatã.

_- O que querem, imprestáveis?_

- NÓS OS CHAMAMOS, ALECTO...

- As missões dos Cavaleiros...-Nêmesis nota o homem na armadura de Gêmeos e imediatamente cessa o ataque contra Niké – O que este herege faz aqui?

_- Senhora Adratéia_ – o homem faz uma reverência.

**- Tomei a liberdade de convocá-lo.**

- Pensei que havíamos decidido que não interfeririam nos meus assuntos.

**- Não resisti, irmã. Espero que perdoe esta pequena digressão.**

- VÃO! – ordena Megera aos presentes ao notar que Adratéia não se conformou com a atitude de Tisífone – QUE OS NÊMESIS OCUPEM SUAS POSIÇÕES NAS DOZE CASAS. QUANTO A VÓS, THALLAS, COORDENE MELHOR AS ATUAÇÕES DOS CAVALEIROS NEGROS...

_- ...Existem muitos ainda a serem punidos._

---

Star Hill, algumas horas depois.

- Vocês foram descuidados! – resmunga Bóreas observando a paisagem.

- Um de nós fraquejaria e você sabe disso. – Zéfiro responde petulante – você mesmo poderia ter se entregado se nós não o fizéssemos.

- Unf...

- Ele está certo, Máximos. Foi por isso que morremos lembra?

- Todo dia, Filipe, todo dia...

----

Santuário, vinte anos atrás.

- César de Éolo, Máximos de Bóreas, Nicomedes de Notus, Filipe de Eurus e Orestes de Zéfiro têm o prazer e a honra de serem recebidos em pessoa pelo Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena.

- Deixe de tolices, César – diz o Grande Mestre fazendo um gesto para que os cinco se levantem – os guerreiros da Torre dos Ventos sempre serão bem vindos no Santuário.

Ao contrário dos cavaleiros que treinam para herdar uma armadura específica os ventos devem ser capazes de enfrentar todos os outros candidatos, as armaduras são conferidas de acordo com a grandeza de seus cosmos. O mais forte dos cinco restantes assume o posto de Mestre da Torre dos Ventos vestindo a armadura de Éolo, aquele a quem Zeus ordenou que guardasse a prisão dos outros ventos e a eles libertasse quando fosse da vontade do Senhor dos Raios.

Foi assim que César, Máximos, Filipe, Orestes e Nicomedes assumiram seus postos há quatro anos e agora prestam respeitos ao líder dos Cavaleiros de Athena.

- Qual o motivo da convocação, Grande Mestre?

- Como já lhes contei uma nova guerra santa começará em breve e gostaria de contar com a ajuda da Torre dos Ventos.

- Auxiliaremos com prazer, mas não entendo em que poderíamos ser de alguma valia – diz Bóreas.

- Hei de ceder meu lugar a Aioros de Sagitário e os outros cavaleiros são muito jovens. Na última guerra as armaduras sem usuário foram destruídas pelos exércitos inimigos na tentativa de evitar o reerguer das forças de Athena.

- O senhor quer que protejamos as armaduras dos não ordenados, correto? – pergunta Eurus.

- Exato e que auxiliem meu sucessor.Ele é jovem e inexperiente. A sabedoria de Máximos e César será de grande auxílio.

- Será um prazer e uma honra. – respondem os cinco.

Templo de Athena, mais tarde naquela mesma noite.

_- TRAIÇÃO! SACRILÉGIO! AIOROS TENTOU MATAR ATHENA! GUARDAS!_

- Em que podemos auxiliar, Grande Mestre? – perguntam César e Bóreas que prontamente responderam ao alarme juntamente com Shura de Capricórnio.

_- Hã? Quem? Vocês? Nada. Shura cuidará de tudo._

- Sim, senhor – diz o cavaleiro disparando para fora.

- Tem certeza de que não podemos ajudar?

_- Absoluta, de fato creio que vocês podem até mesmo se retirar do Santuário. Sua presença não é mais necessária. – _diz o Mestre saindo do Templo

- Como? – Máximos pergunta desconfiado

- Tem razão, senhor.- diz César com uma reverência, sinalizando para Máximos não discutir, não ali pelo menos -Lamento que seu sucessor tenha se mostrado indigno.

_- Quê?Ah, claro... Uma terrível decepção – _responde o homem sem se voltar_ – Estou chocado, um cavaleiro de quem se esperava tanto hehe..._

Do lado de fora.

- Que comoção é essa? – pergunta Zéfiro planando sobre o Santuário.

- Eles estão gritando "traidor"?

- Parece que sim. Vamos investigar.

Voando acima da confusão, mas sem serem vistos os três Ventos assistem à luta de Shura e Aioros.

- Absurdo, se era para matar o bebê por que diabos ele ainda não o fez?

- Além de traidor ele é idiota?

- Vamos auxiliar o Cavaleiro de...Bóreas?

- César mandou que nos retirássemos. – ordena o Guerreiro do Vento Norte interceptando os colegas. – SEM interferir.

- Mas há uma traição em andamento! Viemos aqui para prestar honras a Athena e agora que ela está sendo...

- CALADO ORESTES!

- Mas...

- São ordens de César.

Apesar de suas palavras Bóreas sopra levemente na direção de Shura fazendo com que ele erre por milímetros o pescoço de Aioros, e dando chance do cavaleiro escapar com o bebê.

- Máximos?

- Tem certeza de que você desobedeceu a ordem para o lado certo? – Notus não entende direito o que amigo fez

- Não perguntem, vamos voltar para a Torre. – ele responde disparando na frente.

-----

Santuário, hoje, Casa de Câncer.

_- Tem certeza de que a família feliz não está aqui?_

- Selene está fora do Santuário e Andreas treina na arena. – responde Thallas ao Nêmesis de Gêmeos.

_- Por que ajuda este imbecil?_

- Conhecimento é poder. E hoje eu adquiri uma grande quantidade dele.

Lançando seu cosmo contra o congelado Guerreiro do Vento Sul lentamente Thallas enfraquece a prisão feita por Bóreas que, ao contrário de Camus, não teve a decência de desacordar o prisioneiro permitindo que ele passasse todo o tempo completamente consciente em sua cela gelada.

- Acho que já o suficiente para que você saia sozinho, Nicomedes. – Leviatã encara a gárgula – Ou prefere continuar sendo a tábua de tiro ao alvo de Andreas?

**KRASH!**

- Não...Precisava...De...Sua...Ajuda... – responde Notus tremendo de frio no chão

- Eu sei. Os seis meses de confinamento foram voluntários. Realmente daqui você teria uma incrível visão de Selene saindo do banheiro.Andreas sai peladão de lá também? – diz o homem em tom zombeteiro – Então quem você prefere?

_- Feh..._

- Idiota!

Notus tenta acertar Thallas que o derruba com o olhar.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso. Você deve conhecer o lado maligno do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.-aponta para o homem ao seu lado-Conversando com ele e ouvindo algumas coisas interessantes de seus amigos eu tenho uma pergunta a fazer.

- Faça...

- Até onde está disposto a ir para se vingar de Máscara da Morte e ter Selene em seus braços?

- Máscara está morto. Mandei um Cavaleiro Negro matá-lo antes de sairmos. Selene será minha mais cedo ou mais tarde, quer ela queira ou não.

_- O filho dela não permitirá isso... Nem ele nem os outros Ventos._

- Se eu lhe disser que Câncer escapou e vive ainda. O quanto você arriscaria? Até onde iria?

- Eu o quero morto, Thallas. Ele e aquele pequeno bastardo que Selene chama de filho – rosna Nicomedes - Juntos na mesma cova. Se eu puder lançar Bóreas no mesmo buraco será um prazer a mais.

Thallas cruza os braços e olha para Ares, que sorri.

- Então? O que acha?

_- Feh, suficiente..._

Continua...

* * *


	7. Capítulo 6

Atos de Vingança II

Cap VI

Zurique, Suíça.

É inverno na maior cidade da Suíça, Zurique. Pólo comercial e industrial desse país de tradição neutra a cidade recebeu no início da noite dois dos menos pacíficos Cavaleiros de Athena. Ikki de Fênix e Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Hospedaram-se no Opera Hotel, um elegante e aconchegante quatro estrelas a catorze quilômetros do aeroporto.

Ikki ainda não entendeu direito de onde o dourado tirou dinheiro para isso, mas não reclamou. Assim que desembarcaram e se registraram no hotel, Máscara o avisou que deveria estar pronto esperando por ele no saguão até as dez horas da manhã caso contrário o dourado resolveria os problemas que tinha pra resolver ali sozinho.

- Dez e meia! Onde está esse idiota?

- Sentado aqui por pelo menos três horas lhe esperando preguiça de bronze. –responde Máscara da Morte fechando uma revista e se levantando de uma poltrona.- Você vai assim?

- Assim como?

Ikki olha para suas roupas e não vê nada demais em suas onipresentes camisa vermelha e calça azul. Máscara usando roupa social, colete e gravata. A vestimenta do Cavaleiro de Ouro surpreende Fênix.

- Qual o motivo dessa elegância toda?

- Como eu lhe disse ao sairmos de Jamiel, não podemos chamar a menor atenção. – diz o dourado caminhando até a rua e chamando um táxi - por isso não trouxemos as armaduras nem nos registramos com nossos nomes reais.

- Máscara da Morte é seu nome real? – pergunta Ikki já dentro do carro.

- Se tudo correr bem teremos um trunfo contra as deusas da Vingança. – ignora a pergunta do jovem.

Privatbank IHAG Zürich, trinta minutos depois.

Ikki está se sentindo mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. Câncer simplesmente o arrasta como um lacaio para cima e para baixo. Como é incapaz de entender o que ele fala com os funcionários tudo o que pode fazer é esperar que o outro lhe explique o que está fazendo o que Máscara não faz.

- Afinal o que aquele velho tanto mexe no computador? – fala em um tom que não admite indiferença

- Eu tenho um cofre nesse banco há anos. Porém por motivos irrelevantes agora eu perdi a minha chave. Ele está conferindo todos os dados possíveis sobre mim para poder me dar acesso ao bendito cofre. Maldita demora. O que mais eles querer? Exame de DNA?

Em outra sala do mesmo banco duas pessoas passam pelo mesmo problema.

- Não entendo por que a demora!

- Você não precisava ter vindo e sabe disso.

- Mas, Lady Selene, como poderia deixá-la sair do Santuário sem escolta?

- Os cavaleiros sobreviventes não me oferecem perigo e você sabe disso...-responde a mulher séria – Andreas, é tão difícil assim me chamar de mãe?

- Ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de que a mãe que eu vi morrer está viva, falando comigo, sem ter envelhecido um único minuto desde a última vez que a vi...- responde o jovem com voz distante.

- Entendo...- ela o abraça meio sem jeito – também é estranho vê-lo crescido e formado, a última vez que o vi você mal conseguia andar direito.

Após um silêncio constrangedor o gerente chega até ela e, após algumas palavras os guia até o cofre.

- Até que enfim! Tem certeza que não querem que eu faça um exame de fezes também? Talvez um de contagem de espermatozóides? Imbecis! – resmunga o Cavaleiro de Câncer enquanto caminha atrás do idoso funcionário.

- Você poderia se vestir de mulher que de nada adiantaria, sua personalidade lhe denunciaria. Afinal o que tem no cofre?

- Mostro-lhe quando chegarmos lá.

Várias revistas e detectores de metais depois os seis entram no cofre por corredores opostos. Selene e Andreas foram os primeiros a chegar. Quando a amazona estava dando a última volta na chave é interrompida por uma áspera e conhecida voz.

- Mas que diabos...?

- Impossível! Você deveria estar morto! Ma...Lady Selene, por que ele ainda vive?

- Luigi? Como você...?

- Luigi? – Ikki encara Câncer

- Você tem certeza que quer realmente falar sobre isso agora? – pergunta Máscara da Morte encarando Fênix com cara de poucos amigos.

- Tem razão. – responde Fênix se pondo em guarda

- Como escapou?

- Achou realmente que eu iria ficar preso por muito tempo?

- Ficou por dois anos.

- Aconselho você e sua cria a se afastarem daqui sem causar problemas.

- Você...Você sabe? – Selene o olha espantada.

- Uma de suas servas deixou escapar. Mas isso não vem ao caso, me dê o que me pertence e suma daqui. De preferência para longe das deusas da Vingança, caso contrário morrerá de qualquer jeito.

- Vocês não serão idiotas de nos enfrentar aqui não é? – fala Selene gesticulando pra que Andreas pegue tudo o que encontrar no cofre e colocar em uma maleta que trouxeram. – Vocês podem ferir inocentes...

- FODAM-SE OS INOCENTES! – berra Máscara da Morte saltando a mesa ao perceber o estratagema de Selene – VOCÊ E ESSA ABERRAÇÃO MORREM AGORA!

- Pode vir, velhote! – Andreas tira o casaco salta contra Máscara destruindo a mesa ao cairem embolados.

- Não temos tempo pra isso, o que...?

- Acho que vou levar isso, moça – Ikki havia pegado a bolsa e sorria pra Selene.

- Sonhe.

- Ouf!

Uma poderosa cotovelada jogou Fênix contra as outras gavetas amassando-as. Selene pega a bolsa e corre pra fora do cofre empurrando os dois funcionários atônitos.

- Andreas! Vamos! – Ela grita.

- Essa coisa não sai daqui viva, Helena! Pode esquecer!

- Faça seu pior! Vai ser humilhado de novo!

Andreas e Máscara estão se anulando golpe a golpe. Nenhum dos dois está usando o cosmo o combate é simplesmente físico. Apesar de Máscara ser mais velho e mais experiente do que Andreas este é mais poderoso e mais rápido. Não que isso incomode o Cavaleiro de Câncer ele quer é que o combate seja o mais duro possível, só assim sua vingança será completa.

- Ela está fugindo!

- Estou ocupado se não percebeu! Atrás dela!- responde Máscara se defendendo com uma gaveta de aço - E não a mate, isso é função minha!

- Não me dê ordens!

Ikki corre atrás da mulher pelos corredores do banco. Os seguranças já haviam sido derrubados por ela, sirenes ecoavam pelo local gritos e pânico no saguão.

- Para quem não queria confusão você até que está fazendo uma senhora bagunça...

- Você...Não pode...Culpar-me.

- Oras... Um sobrevivente de bronze? Isso vai ser tão divertido...

- Mas..?

Vários móveis e janelas haviam sido destruídos. Selene estava de joelhos próxima a um balcão, com o braço esquerdo manchado de vermelho. Uma mulher vestindo pesados agasalhos e rosto coberto está parada no meio do saguão, dez homens fortemente armados renderam os outros usuários do banco. A neve entra rodopiando no edifício.

- Quem é você?

- Sua sentença de morte. Aceitem seus destinos e essas pessoas não serão feridas.

- Nunca. – respondem Selene e Ikki.

- Pois bem. – estala os dedos.

Em resposta ao estalar de dedos da mulher os homens disparam suas armas contra a os presentes.

- Vôo da Fênix!

- Raio de Prata!

Sem nenhuma intenção predeterminada de cooperação os dois destroem os projéteis, antes que firam alguém, porém as armas e seus possuidores continuam intactos. A líder parece sorrir sob seu capuz.

- Então vai ser do jeito mais difícil...

**BRAAAAM**

Máscara da Morte e Andreas atravessam a parede, cobertos de ferimentos e pó. Apesar da confusão já estabelecida não param de trocar golpes. A mulher fica em silêncio observando-os por alguns instantes após o que gargalha.

- Hahahahaa! Vim aqui em busca de dois, mas parece que vou levar três. Hahha, com um único golpe hei de acabar com completamente com os guardiões da "casa" de Câncer. – ela frisa bem a palavra casa.

- Como assim? – Máscara se ergue

- De onde saiu essa mulher? – pergunta Andreas olhando por sobre os ombros.

- Pai, mãe e filho, antes em lados opostos, mas lutando agora por um objetivo comum, a sobrevivência. Que tocante. Farão companhia um ao outro no inferno. Triplo Inferno!

- COMO É QUE É? – Câncer encara Andreas e depois Selene.

Não há tempo para resposta, os homens disparam contra a multidão e Ikki, que havia sido poupado da tripla rajada de chamas disparada ela mulher tenta desesperadamente salvar os inocentes.

Desprotegidos Máscara da Morte, Andreas e Selene são seriamente feridos pelo golpe.

- O que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Selene? – Máscara ignora completamente a dor dos ataques.

- Exatamente o que você ouviu! Andreas é **MEU** filho! – responde a mulher se erguendo.

- Ora, ora, ora... Então é verdade? – ri a atacante – O imponente Cavaleiro de Ouro desconhece sua descendência?

- Cala a boca!

Selene avança sobre a mulher tentando evitar que continue a falar, porém é facilmente repelida caindo sobre uma escultura de mármore.

- Lady Selene!

- Sem a armadura vocês nada podem fazer contra miiiiiiii...

A frase foi cortada pelo meio, num instante as roupas que recobriam o corpo da mulher se consumiram em chamas ao mesmo tempo em que ela era arremessada longe.

- Talvez eles não, mas nós, Cavaleiros de Bronze, nunca dependemos de placas de metal para cumprir nossas missões. – diz Ikki segurando a bolsa – Levante-se Máscara da Morte, como você mesmo disse em Jamiel, temos uma guerra para vencer.

- Unf! – Câncer se ergue – Moleque abusado...

- Vocês não vão a lugar algum com isso!

Selene se põe na frente da Máscara da Morte que a encara sério e curioso. E assim ficam, imóveis, por alguns instantes até que um imenso cosmo os ataca novamente, forçando-os a se espalhar.

- Ninguém sairá daqui vivo! – diz a mulher que traja uma rubra armadura e uma máscara para lhe ocultar a face.

- Quimera?

- Pfff, eu devo estar perdendo o jeito, era pra você estar morta.

---

Longe dali, na Casa de Gêmeos

_- Agora não há escapatória... Um deles morrerá._

- Isso não vai chamar atenção para nós?

- Se eles morrerem não.

- Quimera não é adversária para Selene, Máscara e Andreas juntos.E ainda tem o Fênix.

_- Deixe de tolices! Eles estão desarmados. Poderiam ser cem e nada adiantaria._

- Vocês quem sabem. Só quero que se lembrem dos riscos casos eles sobrevivam.

- Se Selene sobreviver, o que eu duvido que aconteça, eu cuido de desviá-la de nossas atividades, certo? Agora aproveite o espetáculo.

----

Zurique.

- Maldição! – Máscara rosna – Ela não pode ter ficado tão forte assim em seis meses!

-Que tal colocarmos as diferenças de lado temporariamente e unirmos forças?- sugere Ikki.

- NUNCA!

Atacando a amazona de Quimera Máscara da Morte, Selene e Andreas conseguem distraí-la tempo suficiente para que Ikki a atinja com o Vôo da Fênix repetidas vezes, mas ainda assim ela não parece disposta a cair.Lançando Fênix sobre um carro, Quimera prepara o golpe fatal nos guardiões da Casa de Câncer.

- Depois cuido de você, moleque enxerido. Olhe bem para seu pai Andreas e você Máscara encare bem seu filho. Quanto a você, Selene, sorria, sua família enfim se reúne.

Caídos no chão os três se entreolham. Diante do olhar inquisitivo de Máscara da Morte Selene abaixa a cabeça, ele jamais deveria ter descoberto. Andreas olha de um para outro seu olhar é pura confusão. Seu pai é o homem que matara sua mãe?

Ignorando completamente a adversária, Máscara ergue Selene pelos ombros e pergunta à queima roupa:

- Não é a primeira vez que ouço isso. É verdade? Essa... Essa... ABERRAÇÃO é meu filho? – aponta para Andreas ocupado em atacar Ikki e Quimera.- Foi por isso que fugiu da Sicília?

-Ele é **MEU** filho já disse... – responde Selene sem encará-lo.

- Você acha que uma guerreira do cacife dela se sentiria intimidada por você? -Quimera ri enquanto derruba os outros dois. – Ela fugiu pra se proteger da vergonha e defender o rebento de um crápula como você.

- Força Gravitacional!

- Ondas do Inferno!

- Aaaaaargh!

Furiosos com o constante matraquear de Quimera, Máscara e Selene a derrubam. Elairritadíssima por ter sua vida devassada de maneira tão indigna e ele confuso e assustado com a possibilidade de tudo o que foi dito ser verdade.

- Não sei o que lhe deu, menina. Mas não vou admitir que me humilhe desse jeito!

- Não pense que vai escapar, Selene! Assim que essa idiota cair eu quero respostas hoje, AGORA.

A boca de Quimera sangra, sua armadura começa a rachar. Ikki e Andreas aproveitam o desequilíbrio da adversária e juntam-se ao ataque.

- Seus golpes não podem atravessar minha armadura! Nunca conseguirão potencia suficiente. Morram!

Lentamente a mulher começa a recuar até que num último esforço ataca novamente com um único e gigantesco turbilhão de fogo.

- Não se pode combater fogo com fogo. Vou te ensinar do jeito mais difícil.

Ikki eleva seu cosmo unindo as chamas do ataque de Quimera com o seu flamejante cosmo criando a figura da Fênix nos céus de Zurique.

- VÔO DE FENIX!

- Ah...

**FWASHH!**

Engolfada pelas próprias chamas e com um poderoso adicional do cosmo do Cavaleiro de Fênix, Quimera atinge vários carros estacionados na rua destruindo completamente os veículos.

- Não... Eu não posso... Selene? Andreas? O que fazem ao lado desses cavaleiros? E por quê...ARGH! – ergue-se ainda flamejante mas ajoelha-se novamente com a mão na testa

- Hm? – Ikki, desconfiado, atenta para o comportamento errático da mulher.

- Você me ajudou a fugir, ainda que contra a vontade. Poupei-a antes, não cometerei o mesmo erro.

- Não podem me vencer! Seus golpes são fracos demais para ferir meu corpo.

- Você só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. – responde Ikki

- Qual? – pergunta a mulher recuando alguns passos.

- Nossas maiores habilidades não são ferir o corpo.

- Mas a alma.

- Ah é? Então destroçarei a alma de vocês também! CAÇADOR DE ILUSÕES! – avança Quimera.

- ILUSÃO DA FÊNIX!

- ONDAS DO INFERNO! - Andreas e Selene, para a surpresa de Máscara da Morte, também utilizaram as Ondas do Inferno.

As Ondas do Inferno triplicadas bem como a Ilusão da Fênix se chocaram com o golpe da Amazona de Quimera. Aqueles que assistiam assustados o incrível combate saem lentamente de seus abrigos e observam o curioso anticlímax da batalha.

Após três combatentes emanarem luzes sinistras de seus indicadores nada aconteceu. Por vários instantes nenhum dos cinco moveu um dedo, mantiveram-se parados em posição de ataque. Por fim a amazona tomba sem vida na neve.

Continua...

* * *

Perdoem a demora, eu tive problemas pra conseguir me entender com esse capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. 


	8. Capítulo 7

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo VII

A vida no deserto não é para seres fracos. O escaldante calor diurno dá lugar a temperaturas próximas do zero durante a noite. Poucas criaturas são adaptadas a esse ambiente. Camelos e seus primos dromedários são algumas delas.

Este que agora vaga em pleno sol do meio dia pelo deserto é um pobre dromedário que se perdeu de seus donos, integrantes de uma caravana de mercadores. A sede não incomoda o plácido animal, tivera chance de beber bastante antes da tempestade de areia o separar dos humanos, mas a fome o assola.

Enquanto sua mente vaga por aquilo que só poderia ser descrito como memórias de uma boa refeição ele vê algo que com toda a certeza daria uma ótima refeição. Um imenso e belo arbusto recheado de flores vermelhas, vistosas e de perfume inebriante.

Qualquer criatura por mais humana que fosse desconfiaria da forte coloração das misteriosas plantas e do fato delas estarem sós em uma área em que nem os resistentes e teimosos cactos davam o ar de sua graça. A fome, como já diz o célebre aforismo popular, é má conselheira e o faminto animal não se perde em devaneios a respeito de sua segurança, afinal, graças a uma estranha sorte evolutiva, não é humano, filosofia para ele é o doce sabor da comida e o suave frescor da água.

Nem bem havia devorado a terceira flor e o imenso animal desaba nas areias escaldantes, no fundo de sua mente ele sabe o que houve, sabe que deveria berrar de medo e desespero, mas não consegue e nem quer. Seus enfraquecidos sentidos notam a aproximação de um humano, o que alegra seu coração, o humano pode ajudá-lo. Se fosse capaz de entender as palavras de seu bípede primo mamífero ele teria ouvido que sua sorte estava selada antes mesmo de ver as plantas.

- Não tenha medo – diz o homem lhe acariciando o flanco enquanto espera o animal desfalecer – vai passar, vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não sei porque não deixou que eu o matasse.

- Da última vez que fez isso, Shura, nós passamos mais tempo procurando os pedaços do bicho do que comendo!

- Era um lagarto de pouco mais de trinta centímetros!Você queria que eu acertasse de primeira?

- Teria sido uma boa idéia. – fala Aldebaran se aproximando com alguns cantis manufaturados com couro de cobras e lagartos feitos por ele e Mu – Agora pare de reclamar e faça um furo PEQUENO E DELICADO na corcova do coitado. Não podemos desperdiçar, ainda temos duas armaduras pra pegar nesse raio de deserto.

Um pouco mais afastados Saga, Aioros e Mu sondam as intermináveis areias na esperança de ver algum sinal das armaduras. Eles poderiam invocá-las, mas sem saber onde elas estão correm risco de atrair atenção indesejada.

- Sagitário estava na areia movediça, Capricórnio em uma toca de mambas negras, Áries e Gêmeos debaixo de quinze metros de areia... – Saga fala sorrindo

- Eu também nem quero imaginar onde estarão as armaduras de Touro e Peixes. – Aioros se junta ao riso de Saga – E, além disso...

- Ouçam! Cavalos! – Mu se vira para os amigos que "ordenhavam" o dromedário – Rápido vem vindo alguém!

- São dois cavaleiros de ouro! Achamos as armaduras!

Saga se joga duna abaixo com Aioros e Mu. Não gostavam da idéia, mas teriam de bancar os ladrões do deserto afinal não há muito que se possa oferecer em troca de armaduras de ouro cujo valor tranqüilamente compraria meia África, principalmente se você passou seis meses à base de cobras, lagartos, sangue frio, suor humano e salada de cactus.

- Parece que os líderes da caravana acharam nossas armaduras. Ninguém deve se ferir. Pegaremos as armaduras e sairemos daqui.

- Saga – um Afrodite vermelho como um camarão flambado em lava se pronuncia – por que não tentamos conversar com eles? Talvez possamos pegar as armaduras sem confusão E conseguir alguma coisa útil, como direções para sair daqui.

- A idéia de Afro tem o seu apelo. – Aioros apóia o amigo

- Algum de vocês tem a mínima idéia de como se pronuncia "por favor, poderia nos devolver nossa armadura" em árabe?

- Não é necessário. Nós falamos grego. – uma voz carregada de sotaque encerra a discussão.

- Hã?

Os seis se viram para a duna e se vêem cercados por seis homens a cavalo, dois deles estão vestindo as armaduras douradas de Touro e Peixes. Suas feições não lembram em nada os naturais da região. São nitidamente estrangeiros.

- Este animal é meu. – o homem vestido com a armadura de Touro aponta para o dromedário. – Exijo ressarcimento.

- Não pode provar que era seu. Ao contrário, nós podemos provar que as armaduras nos pertencem – Afrodite se levanta irritado com a postura do homem.

- Quieta mulher! – o homem empina o cavalo fazendo com que o animal acerte o rosto de Peixes deixando uma feia marca em suas bochechas já castigadas pelo vento e pela areia.

- Afro! – os outros correm para ele, mas são detidos pelos beduínos.

- Uma mulher decente não falar antes de seu marido e uma prostituta que se entrega a cinco não deve jamais se dirigir a um homem de bem.

- Prostituta? Ora, seu...ahh...Meu siso...- Afrodite está tonto devido ao coice.

- Hombre, você não sabe com quem está mexendo.

- Com vermes ladrões que merecem ter as mãos cortadas. E é o que farei.

Os homens erguem suas cimitarras e avançam contra os cavaleiros, mas antes que possam fazer qualquer coisa caem fulminados por centenas de flechas douradas.

- Aioros? – Mu o olha espantado

- Não olhem para mim não fui eu!

- Não precisam agradecer homens de pouca fé. O castigo divino se abateu sobre estes hereges que se atreviam a maltratar inocentes – fala um homem trajando uma armadura negra.

- TREMI? TREMI DE FLECHA? – Saga e Shura se assustam.

- Hã? Ca-ca-cavaleiros de Ouro?

O Cavaleiro Negro se assusta e recua alguns passos. Eles morreram. O Nêmesis de Sagitário, Áries e Zéfiro se encarregaram disso. Como poderiam estar ali, vivos?

- N-não importa. Estão fracos e exaustos pela travessia no deserto - ele fala tentando convencer a si próprio - V-vou eliminar as últimas lembranças do Santuário de Athena...

Ao ouvir isso a expressão dos seis dourados se fecha, finalmente descobriram o que houve. O Santuário caíra. Seus inimigos agora levavam a justiça divina ao redor da Terra. Talvez Athena estivesse morta. Mas, se ela realmente morrera, nada impede que ela venha a ressuscitar dentro de mais duzentos anos. Sobre os ombros dos seis, os últimos defensores da Justiça vivos sobre a Terra, repousa a missão de garantir a paz até que ela volte.

Sem falar, em meio a lágrimas eles dão vazão à fúria, à tristeza e aos medos que se recusaram a expor uns aos outros para que nenhum deles fraquejasse.

- GRANDE CHIFRE!

- INFINITY BREAK!

- EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

- ROSA PIRANHA!

- EXCALIBUR!

O assustado Cavaleiro Negro não tem tempo de sentir dor. Num momento está de frente de seis inimigos que julgava derrotados e mortos há meses. Menos de um instante depois seu corpo é rasgado, perfurado, cortado, dilacerado, esmagado e pulverizado. Penso, logo não existo filosofaria ele caso tivesse chance.

- E agora? – Aldebaran retira a armadura do beduíno morto.

- Santuário? – Saga sugere

- Não estamos em condições. – Aioros ajuda Afrodite a levantar

Mu encarava a mancha negra na areia que um dia foi o Cavaleiro Negro de Flecha. Os outros cavaleiros não poderiam ter sido derrotados tão fácil. Alguém TEM de ter sobrevivido. Os de bronze pelo menos.

- Vamos para Jamiel. Viajaremos em sigilo. Consertaremos nossas armaduras... E destruiremos as deusas da vingança.

- Acha que conseguiremos? – pergunta Shura meio preocupado.

- Tenha certeza de que tentaremos. – Afrodite sorri com a boca cheia de sangue, sorriso esse respondido por Aldebaran, Mu e Saga com o elevar de seus cosmos

----

Tókio, Japão.

Isamu Kamia sabe que não pode ser considerado um santo. A menos é claro que santos roubem monges, contrabandeiem arte sacra e incentivem prostituição infantil; nesse caso ele não é um santo, mas um deus.

Com todas essas qualidades ele desconfiava que não teria uma morte tranqüila, mas no fundo de sua alma esperava algo melhor do que ter cada osso do corpo esmagado por um homem caolho dentro de uma armadura medieval recitando uma interminável ladainha a respeito do respeito para com os deuses.

Na verdade a exortação de seu algoz não o incomoda muito, depois do terceiro golpe seus ouvidos se encheram de sangue abafando sua audição. Infelizmente seu tato funciona que é uma beleza.

- Não tema. – diz o auto intitulado "arauto dos deuses" enquanto parte a bacia de Isamu – Sua morte não chegou ainda. Por enquanto estou apenas lhe educando. Quando for a hora de se assustar eu lhe aviso.

Os monges do templo budista que acabara de ser roubados por Isamu e onde ele fora interceptado por seu assassino não sabem se rezam pelo ladrão ou se fogem caso o guerreiro de armadura também resolva considerá-los pecadores.

Eles estavam nessa angústia quando uma imensa paz se apossou de seus corações. Um homem de cabelos longos e dourados como sua própria armadura adentra nos jardins do templo e se dirige calmamente ao guerreiro de negro. Apesar de estar de olhos fechados ele não hesita e caminha confiante por entre as lanternas e plantas.

- Basta. – diz o recém-chegado – Isso não é aula, muito menos punição. É sadismo.

- Virgem? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que as deusas tivessem ordenado aos Nêmesis que ficassem no Santuário.

- Sim. Os Nêmesis ficaram no Santuário.E lá continuarão até que os reais guardiões daquele solo sagrado reclamem os postos.

- Reais guardiões? – O guerreiro solta Isamu que a essa altura do campeonato não tem mais ossos que uma lesma. – Impossível!

O loiro sorri.

- Agora é hora de se assustar.

- Você devia estar... – o homem começa a recuar.

- Por favor, não conclua essa frase. Poderia ao menos ser mais original em sua surpresa.

- Pfff...- ele sacode a cabeça - Não há motivo para pânico. As Erínias já se provaram superiores à Athena.

- Isso ainda não quer dizer que eu seja inferior a você – o cosmo do dourado se eleva.

- Ah...ah...NÃO! NÃO VOU SER DERROTADO PELO CAPACHO DE UMA DEUSA MORIBUNDA!

Em um súbito arroubo de coragem o homem se lança contra o Cavaleiro Dourado.

- Darkkaitos Spauding Bomber!

- Como suspeitava. Você é o Cavaleiro Negro da Baleia Branca…- retruca o outro esquivando do ataque – Isso o torna... O Cavaleiro da Baleia Negra?

- Não precisará saber meu nome no inferno! Darkkaitos Spauding Bomber!

- Inferno? Alguns considerariam essa uma péssima escolha. – o homem junta as mãos sobre o peito e repele o ataque sem esforço– Eu conhecia Mozes de Baleia Branca e o respeitava, é por esse respeito a ele que acatarei seu pedido.

- Mas...O quê?

O Cavaleiro Negro recua apavorado com o rápido elevar do cosmo de seu adversário.

- Ouça. Quero que avise aos demônios do Inferno que Shaka de Virgem lhes enviará muitos pecadores nos próximos dias e ordena que nenhum deles deverá retornar a qualquer dos outros cinco mundos antes que se passem vinte vidas dos homens.

- Eu não fui derrotado – berra o homem fugindo – Voltarei com reforços e você vai pagar por essa afronta!

- Passarei minhas próximas vinte encarnações esperando ansioso esse encontro. RIKUDO RINE!

Um lampejo de luz dourada e o Cavaleiro da Baleia Negra deixa de existir.

- Que em sua nova vida você siga o caminho da Luz. – diz Shaka pondo a mão sobre a cabeça ensangüentada de Isamu – Rikudo Rine.

---

Santuário, Casa de Gêmeos

Ares e Thallas estão perplexos, a Amazona de Quimera que em poder só estava abaixo de Thallas foi derrotada, mesmo tendo o poder aumentado pela Ilusão Diabólica. E o pior é queseus inimigos estavam sem armadura.

- Eu avisei a vocês. Quimera é forte, mas não o suficiente para enfrentar os Selene, Andréas, Máscara da Morte e o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

Se ódio fosse calor e pudesse ser transmitido pelo olhar Nicomedes teria sido grelhado até a alma tamanha era a fúria que Leviatã e Gêmeos irradiavam ao se virar para ele.

- Não adianta olharem para mim desse jeito! Vocês podem assustar os outros a mim não! Em vez de ficarem rosnando seria bom pensarmos em outro...- Nicomedes fica mudo.

- _Sentiram isso_?

- Depende do que você define como isso. – Thallas engole em seco tentando se controlar– Se "isso" forem as deusas de vingança furiosas com a resistência de Athena eu senti. Mas, se "isso" significar esses cosmos que tem oscilado nos últimos meses e agora ascendem com freqüência e velocidade assustadoras eu não senti, e muito menos vocês. ENTENDERAM BEM?

Leviatã encara Ares e Nicomedes, que acenam com a cabeça concordando. A última coisa que precisam é de alertar os outros guerreiros ou as deusas da vingança sobre o assunto. Mas ficar parado esperando o céu desabar seria assinar um atestado de estupidez e essa é a última coisa que qualquer um dos três homens ali reunidos faria.

- Notus. Seria de bom tom que Zéfiro não fosse investigar...

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 8

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo VIII

Sicília, 22 anos atrás.

O Cavaleiro do Cruzeiro do Sul não consegue acreditar que seus pupilos tenham conseguidouma involuçãotão grande. Erram golpes, estão lentos. Se continuarem nesse ritmoo Cavaleiro de Prata terá de repensar a ordenação deles.

- Que absurdo é esse? – ele pergunta enquanto descarrega uma poderosa telecinésia sobre os alunos - Vocês estavam indo tão bem nos últimos meses!VOCÊS ME ENVERGONHAM!

Arremessados de encontro ao chão os dois jovens permanecem imóveis. Não seria nem um pouco agradável que o mestre descobrisse o motivo das falhas das técnicas dos treinandos. Por isso eles resolvem arriscar um pouco.

Helena segura o mestre com sua telecinésia e Luigi o acerta um certeiro golpe no rosto do Cavaleiro estilhaçando seu nariz

- AARRRRRRRGGH!

Cruzeiro do Sul recua, foi um golpe interessante, eles se juntaram para atacar. Será que?

- MUITO LENTO, LUIGI! – um poderoso soco em arco desloca o braço do aluno – E você, Helena...ISSO é telecinesia – a jovem é erguida a mais de dez metros e jogada ao chão.

Vendo o estado em que ficaram os jovens o Cavaleiro de Prata sorri. Não gritaram, não gemeram, não choraram. Estão fortes fisicamente, basta apenas dar um jeito em suas mentes e ficarão bons.

- Ainda falta um ano e meio...-murmura pra si e depois se retira dizendo em voz alta – Cuidem-se, sei que é isso que querem. Mas saibam que só um se tornará um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Pensem bem no que estão fazendo. Vejo-os amanhã à noite.

Mais tarde nos alojamentos os dois jovens cuidaram das feridas um do outro em silêncio. Nem uma única palavra foi trocada. Um clima de expectativa pairava no ar.

Deitando-se nos braços de Luigi, Helena retirou a máscara e o encarava. Após breves carinhos ambos encararam o teto, pensativos.

- Precisamos conversar. – ao perceber que falaram juntos eles sorriem – Pode falar. Não eu insisto. Deixa de besteira e fala logo. Tá bom, eu falo.

Luigi encara a jovem que lhe devolve o olhar sério. Ela também está pensando no mesmo que ele. Novos risos. Ambos respiram fundo e disparam.

- Eu receberei a Armadura de Câncer. – dizem ambos – Ainda que seja necessário passar por cima de você. É melhor desistir por mais que goste de você lá fora somos adversários. Não hesitarei em matar você se for o caso.

Eles se espantam ao ouvir suas idéias expressas pela boca do outro. Novamente trocam um sorriso cúmplice e se aninham nos braços um do outro. Estavam entendidos. Um deles sairia vitorioso, não importa quem, como nem a que custo. Sem ressentimentos.

Nas semanas seguintes, a ilha treme tamanha é a energia dos jovens. Sob o fumegante Etna os dois enamorados dão ao Cavaleiro de Prata que os treina uma amostra de seus poderes. Várias vezes o treino teve de ser interrompido para que o vulcão não despertasse ou para que o próprio mestre pudesse se recuperar.

Durante o dia, eles são adversários ferrenhos o suficiente para fraturarem os membros do oponente. À noite um casal de adolescentes namorados comuns.

----

Templo de Selene, Grécia. 20 anos atrás.

As fundações do templo tremem como se a ira dos deuses houvesse caído sobre a montanha. Nos corredores o sangue de guardas e sacerdotisas escorre misturando-se aos destroços das paredes. À porta da nave central Filipe de Eurus e Nicomedes de Notus jazem mortos. Dentro, uma guerra se aproxima do fim

- VAGABUNDA! ENTÃO É AQUI QUE ESTEVE ESTE TEMPO TODO?

- IMBECIL! PARE DE LUTAR E ME OUÇA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO ENGANADO!

Dizem que o combate entre dois Cavaleiros de Ouro pode durar mil dias e ao final não haver vencedor. Helena, que agora atende pelo nome de Selene, não se enquadra no rol dos doze cavaleiros dourados. Mas isso não significa que seu poderseja inferior ao deles. De fato, ela está acima de vários deles.

Seus golpes se anulam com os de seu adversário. Luigi de Câncer, seu ex-namorado e companheiro de treinos na época em que treinava para ser amazona e receber a armadura que o homem agora veste.

- Luigi! Pare com isso, por favor! Aquele que o enviou aqui não é o Grande Mestre, mas um impostor sem escrúpulos. Aioros nãotraiu Athena! Foi o Mestre quem quis matá-la!– grita ela segurando uma poderosa rajada do cosmo do cavaleiro.

- MEU NOME É MÁSCARA DA MORTE DE CÂNCER! E VOCÊ, TRAIDORA, VAI MORRER POR BLASFEMAR CONTRA SUA SANTIDADE!

Agarrando a mulher pelo rosto ele lhe arremessa a cabeça contra uma parede, como se ela fosse um aríete. Mas isso não a impede de lançá-lo longe com um poderoso chute.

Eles se encaram, dois anos de separação e eles não mudaram nem um pouco. Seus poderes só aumentaram e suas convicções se entranharam com mais firmeza em suas personalidades. Ambos sabem que o adversário não vai desistir. Mas isso não importa. Eles têm uma missão, e vão cumpri-la. Não importa o preço.

- Pois muito bem. Já passamos por isso uma vez. – Helena se ergue, a armadura da Sacerdotisa de Selene resistiu bem, mas não se compara à Armadura de ouro de Câncer. – Tentei explicar que nossa causa é justa, mas já que não me escuta serei forçada a matá-lo. Nunca pensei que se tornaria um capacho Luigi. De todos os dourados pensei que você nos entenderia.

- Não, não passamos. Você fugiu antes. Mas isso não muda nada... Eu teria vencido. – apesar de bem protegido pela armadura dourada Máscara da Morte também está enfraquecido e exausto. – Não sou um capacho. Sou servo da justiça, minha força suprema e iminente vitória provam que estou certo.

Ambos se põe em guarda, é o último assalto. Elevando seus cosmos ao máximo eles avançam um contra o outro.

Escondida em um cômodo contíguo à nave central uma serva tenta de qualquer maneira convencer o pequeno Andreas, filho da sacerdotisa Selene, a largar as grades que dão acesso ao altar sem machucar-lhe as mãozinhas.

A criança se debate desesperada querendo ir ao encontro da mãe. Seus gritos são abafados pelos sons do templo ruindo e dos golpes trocados por Selene e o Cavaleiro de Câncer. Apesar de não estar entendendo direito o que sua mãe e o homem vestido com a roupa engraçada estão fazendo ele não se deixa enganar pela voz da serva. Não vai sair dali sem a mãe.

- Vamos, pequenino, solte, você já saiu do templo sozinho antes... Senhora Selene já vai vir junto... Por favor, rapazinho solte essas grades. – chora a mulher. – Sua mamãe já... PORHERAEZEUS!

O bebê pára de chorar em um soluço estrangulado, a serva sente que seu sangue foi retirado das veias. Selene e o homem que se auto-intitula Máscara da Morte se lançaram um contra o outro. O efeito do choque dos golpes destrói completamente a nave central e arrasade vez que resta do templo.

A serva mal tem tempo de proteger a criança com o corpo antes que a onda de choque os atinja.

Mortalmente ferida a mulher aninha a criança em seus braços para abafar qualquer som que possa atrair o cavaleiro, mas é desnecessário, o bebê desmaiou com o impacto. Em sua mente ficará gravada para sempre uma imagem que o perseguirá pelos anos que virão, se sobreviver.

Uma forma dourada com veios vermelhos, se projetando das costas de sua mãe tendo em sua ponta um pulsante objeto avermelhado.

----

Zurique, Suíça, hoje.

Tanto Selene quanto Máscara da Morte, Andreas foram afetados pelo golpe de Quimera e instantes após ela cair também tombaram. Ao erguerem desnorteados trocam olhares cheios de dúvida, indignação e surpresa. O ataque acabou fazendo com que trocassem experiências. Se esse era o objetivo da amazona ou efeito do choque dos ataques eles nunca saberão.

Selene se ergue ajudada pelo filho. Andreas lança seu cosmo contra os defensores de Athena, quando eles se recuperam nem ele nem a mãe estão à vista.

- Máscara? – pergunta Ikki que não parece ter sido afetado pelo golpe. – Não temos tempo, precisamos nos apressar.

- Vá dar ordens ao seu irmão. Responde o canceriano tomando-lhe a bolsa e se dirigindo a um taxista que assistia a tudo embasbacado.

- Ópera hotel. Não fale, dirija – diz para o homem antes de entrar no carro.

-------

África, Saara.

Após encontrarem com o Cavaleiro Negro, Saga e os outros conseguiram ser aceitos em um acampamento de nômades onde passaram alguns dias repousando e, apesar da barreira lingüística, receber direções para a cidade mais próxima. Mu se recusava terminantemente a usar o teleporte, a idéia era chegar de surpresa e arrasar os adversários. Os outros cinco concordaram com a idéia e usaram o tempo para recuperar as forças.

Aproveitando o auxílio das esposas dos anfitriões, Afrodite tentou ao máximo consertar o estrago causado pelo escaldante sol do deserto em sua pelee pelocoice do cavalo em seu rosto. Ainda não se parece com aquele que antes era chamado com o mais belo dos oitenta e oito cavaleiros, mas já está muito melhor.

Insone, o Cavaleiro de Peixes se revira na esteira que lhe faz as vezes de cama. Seu dente ainda dói horrores e ele resolve respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

- É incrível como um pouco de conforto muda a opinião das pessoas. Até alguns dias atrás esse deserto me parecia uma filial do inferno.- ele pensa olhando as estrelas -agora que já tenho o básico, se é que algumas esteiras de couro e almofadas de lã crua podem ser chamadas de básico, posso até me permitiradmirar a noite desse lugar e achá-la agradável...

A noite do deserto, normalmente fria, dessa vez traz um vento morno, agradável. Peixes até se anima a retirar a manta. O cheiro de flores e folhas novas trazido pelo vento também é inebriante.

- Hmmm... Isso me faz lembrar de meu jardim...

Ele fecha os olhos sentindo o vento em seu rosto, a sensação é tão agradável que ele sente que poderia dormir ali mesmo.

- Hã, olá?

O murmúrio do vento é o único som que interrompe o silêncio noturno. Sacudindo a cabeça para afastar idéias absurdas Afrodite retorna à sua tenda apenas para lançar uma chuva de rosas negras contra o céu estrelado do Saara.

- Aaaaaaaaaahh!

Um grito, uma queda.Peixes sorri, reconhecera aquela presença, era a mesma que sentira antes do avião ser pego pela tempestade. Saindo da tenda rasgadaacariciando uma rosa branca nas mãos ele vê sua vítima caída na areia.

- Ora, ora. Você é parente de Myu de Borboleta?

- Sou Orestes de Zéfiro, Guerreiro do Vento Oeste. – responde o outro erguendo-se da areia e retirando algumas rosas negras da armadura. – Estou surpreso,achei tolicequando Notus e Thallas me enviaram para achar as armaduras de ouro, mas é verdade... vocês sobreviveram.

- Não é fácil matar um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Afrodite aspira o perfume da rosa em suas mãos – Vai me contar tudo o que sabe ou temos de fazer isso do jeito mais difícil?

Continua...

* * *


	10. Capítulo 9

Atos de Vingança II

Capítulo IX

Saara.

Zéfiro está surpreso. Ele lembra muito bem de como ele e o Nêmesis de Sagitário atacaram o avião no qual os cavaleiros de ouro eram passageiros. Ninguém poderia sobreviver a semelhante acidente. No entanto, Notus lhe transmitiu a ordem de Thallas, porta-voz das Erínias, para que trouxesse as urnas das armaduras de ouro. Curioso, ele obedeceu e agora enfrenta Afrodite de Peixes que está tudo, menos morto.

Já Peixes, cuja pele queimada arranha e grita de dor a cada movimento brusco executado sente sua raiva crescer gradativamente, conforme aspira o perfume de beleza e frescor exalados por seu adversário. Em condições normais ele jamais se sentiria intimidado pelo rapaz,mas agora ele simplesmente não consegue suportar a maciez de sua pele e a sedosidade de seus cabelos.

Apesar de estar sem armadura Afrodite está se saindo bem, embora só tenha atingido o ataque inicial. Orestes desvia os ataques do dourado com leves sopros, e o fato de voar atrapalha incrivelmente a mira do inimigo, que está começando a cansar.

- Pfff... Por que não coloca sua armadura, cavaleiro? Talvez assim tenha chance de se defender e não prejudique ainda mais a sua já tétrica aparência. - brinca Zéfiro soprando contra Peixes e jogando através da areia.

Afrodite se ergue cuspindo areia. Suas rosas não atingem o alvo e as poucas que atingem não atravessam a armadura. Pelo menos está mantendo seu adversário ocupado até que os outros cavaleiros acordem, a questão é por quanto tempo.

- Diga rapaz. O que aconteceu no Santuário de Athena?

- Você não está em condições de me dar ordem. Ao contrário de mim. Você foi o único sobrevivente?

Uma informação importante, ele não sabe que os outros cinco escaparam. Talvez por isso não tenha atacado de imediato. Aproveitando que Zéfiro por enquanto só quer informações Afrodite se deixa cair na areia fria derrotado.

- Fracote.- diz pousando e chutando o dourado. – Deve ter sobrevivido por sorte. Vou pegar a armadura dele... Ai!

Orestes recua mancando, alguma coisa lhe ferira a parte desprotegida da perna. Uma rosa vermelha!

- Desgraçado, você me enganou!

- Enganar? Eu? Tolinho... Você que achou que eu havia perdido. Eu em momento algum eu admiti derrota.

Afrodite se levanta e soca em cheio o olho do inimigo derrubando-o no chão.

- Maldito traiçoeiro...

- Não fui eu quem destruiu um avião cheio de inocentes sem dar-lhes chances de fugir. Meu "estratagema" só afetou você. Agora vamos, deixe meu veneno correr em suas veias e me diga o que eu quero saber.

- Mas você é muito convencido!

Levantando uma nuvem de areia Zéfiro se livra de Afrodite e tenta alçar vôo novamente, ao que é impedido por outra rajada de rosas negras que lhe atingem as asas, derrubando-o sobre uma das tendas.

- Estranho – murmura o cavaleiro – Todo esse barulho e ninguém veio ver o que se passa.

- Seus anfitriões estão dormindo, cavaleiro. Sentiram o suave frescor da primavera e viajam nos braços de Morfeu.

- Primavera? Ah, agora eu me lembrei! Há quem afirme que o vento Zéfiro era o precursor da primavera. Aquele vento agradável foi criado por você não é?

- Exato. Mas já que você resistiu ao meu perfume vou ser forçado a tomar uma atitude mais rude. ÊXTASE DA VIDA!

Concentrando o cosmo nas mãos e soprando-o sobre Afrodite Zéfiro o envolve em uma sensação de dor incrível, porém agradável. Ele sente novamente a dor de vir ao mundo ao mesmo tempo que a alegria que provavelmente as mães sentem ao verem o rosto de seus filhos pela primeira vez. Não é um golpe cruel, não no sentido clássico da palavra.

Caído na areia Afrodite experimenta a miríade de sensações e não tem vontade de lutar contra elas, é maravilhoso o que sente. É como se sentisse o desabrochar de cada nova vida.

Aproveitando que o Cavaleiro de Peixes está à sua mercêOrestes invoca uma suave e morna brisa que lentamente enterra o dourado na areia.

- Pronto, foi só um... Nem um susto. – fala sorrindo – um pequeno contraau!

Um cometa dourado o atinge em cheio no peito explodindo em pedaços jogando o guerreiro do vento longe.

- Que diabo foi isso? – ele se pergunta capotando na areia.

Quando finalmente consegue parar, Afrodite está vestindo sua armadura e um olhar furioso em sua direção.

- Tiro o chapéu para você rapaz, foi um golpe realmente maravilhoso. Porém, insuficiente para me deter – apesar do que acabou de pronunciar o dourado ainda não se recuperou do clímax a que fora submetido.

- Dispenso agradecimentos, prefiro que caia sob meus golpes.

Respirando fundo mais uma vez ele expira uma poderosa rajada de vento sobre Afrodite que tenta detê-la com as mãos sendo arrastado por alguns metros antes de ser retirado do chão e atravessar uma tenda.

Erguendo-se ele vê Shura adormecido envolto em grossas vinhas. O perfume verdejante fora influência de Zéfiro. Por isso ninguém veio ver o que acontecia.

- Capricórnio? Então mais de vocês sobreviveram? Isso significa que...

- Que você e suas mestras estão em perigo – fala Afrodite lançando uma nova onda de rosas negras contra Orestes que desvia a maioria com um aceno, mas não impede que três se cravem em sua mão.

- Ah... se vocês sobreviveram isso significa que os outros também podem estar vivos

Afrodite se surpreende por não haver raiva ou decepção na voz dele, mas alívio.

-----

Santuário

Selene acabara de chegar à Grécia. Durante seu retorno não emitiu uma palavra, se bem que Andreas também não tentou entabular nenhum tipo de conversação.

Já no Santuário a primeira atitude que tomou foi disparar atrás de Thallas, o qual lhe informaram estar freqüentemente em Gêmeos.

- Onde ele está? – pergunta furiosa.

_- Ele quem mulher?_

- Não me provoque, Ares. Sei que ultimamente anda confabulando com Thallas.

_- Você fala como se fôssemos conspiradores._

- Acostume-se caro Nêmesis de Gêmeos – fala Notus vindo de Leão – Selene tem esse hábito.

- Você? Livre? – surpreende-se a mulher

- O que esperava? Que eu fosse enfeitar a morada de seu filho eternamente? Não sou tão fraco quanto pensa Selene

_- Pffff... –_ faz Ares recebendo prontamente um olhar mortal de Nicomedes

- Onde-ele-está?

_- Foi até a décima terceira casa.-_ responde Ares indiferente

- Falando em ir... Como foi a viagem? Deve ser bom poder reunir a família e se divertir de vez em quando.

Notus havia ficado na saída, bloqueando de leve a passagem. Ao pronunciar essa frase foi arremessado para a entrada como se não existisse.

- Agradeça por eu estar com pressa... – fala a mulher correndo escadaria acima.

Alguns minutos depois ela intercepta Thallas pouco antes dele chegar a porta do Salão do Grande Mestre. O homem caminhava rapidamente mal percebera a aproximação dela até ser tarde demais.

- THALLAS DE LEVIATÃ!

Selene se jogara contra ele, derrubando-o no chão. Após rolarem embolados por alguns instantes ela se coloca sobre ele e só não o esganava devido à gargantilha da armadura de Leviatã.

- O que aconteceu? – fala o sumo sacerdote das Erínias, seus acinzentados olhos arregalados de surpresa.

- Iliria aconteceu!

- Quem?

- Não se faça de desentendido! Iliria de Quimera, sua subordinada! Que deveria estar sob sua responsabilidade e completo controle!

- Primeiro vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara:

- Um leve arquear de sobrancelhas e Selene é lançada ao chão. Ilesa, mas não menos furiosa.

- Grrr...

- Não sou um daqueles idiotas dos Ventos, Nêmesis ou mesmo cavaleiros dourados a quem você intimida ou encanta – ele frisa a palavra "encanta" – a seu bel-prazer, entendeu? Ótimo. Agora diga o que aconteceu de maneira inteligível para uma pessoal normal. – conclui com um sorriso-ameaça.

- Iliria de Quimera, a quem demos ordem...

- Dei.

- ...de guardar o templo me abordou em Zurique e junto com um grupo de homens armados atacou civis inocentes, Andreas e a mim!

- Curioso...- colocando um dos braços atrás das costas e massageando as têmporas com a outra mão ele caminha de um lado para o outro, sua voz demonstrava surpresa e desconfiança. – Por que ela o faria?É difícil de acreditar...

- Está insinuando que menti?

- Não faço insinuações você bem sabe. E sim, você mentiu.

- Como?

- Máscara da Morte de Câncer deveria estar morto, mas ao que parece passou dois anos nas catacumbas de nosso templo, servindo de brinquedo para você e os ventos. Tenho certeza de que as Senhoras não sabiam disso sabiam? Se não me engano ele deveria ter morrido a quase um ano certo?

Selene se assusta com o rumo da conversa, era ela quem deveria estar fazendo as perguntas e não ele. Percebendo que atingira um ponto fraco, Leviatã avança.

- Como suspeitava você descumpriu ordens diretas... Compaixão? Saudades? Pouco importa. O que realmente tem sentido aqui é que se esse cavaleiro tivesse escapado um dia antes que fosse o resultado do combate poderia ter sido diferente. Quimera estaria certa de investir contra você por traição.

- Como soube de Luigi? – não adiantava brincar de gato e rato com ele.

- Iliria o confundiu com Andreas e inadvertidamente o ajudou a fugir. Assim que se recuperou do ataque covarde que Câncer desferiu contra ela, a jovem Quimera veio até mim com essas trágicas notícias. A orientei para que nada fizesse... É nítido que a amazona não ouviu – fala observando os ferimentos de Selene.

- Você quer que eu acredite que aquela garota inexpressiva e subserviente foi de livre e espontânea vontade atrás de mim, para me castigar por trair as Senhoras? – ela fala em tom controlado

- Acredite no que quiser – fala Leviatã erguendo os braços – O fato é que ela queria vingança e achou por bem descontar em você a dor da derrota. Mulheres, quem entende?

Dito isto ele se vira para entrar no Salão, mas é novamente abordado pela amazona que lhe dá um potente soco no nariz jogando-o contra a pesada porta.

- Tolice! Sei muito bem que há um dedo seu nisso, Thallas. Como eu ainda vou descobrir. Não é coincidência que ela tenha ido disfarçada e com apoio de civis fortemente armados me abordar justo quando eu estava desprotegida. Se fosse vingança ou "castigo divino" ela tranqüilamente investiria contra mim.

- E você vai me surrar para tirar a verdade de mim?

- Você não contou às Senhoras o que fiz contou?

Puxando-o pelo manto ela fica face a face com ele, seus narizes se tocam. O homem não se altera, porém também não responde.

- Como pensei... Descumprindo ordens diretas..tsc-tsc – diz irônica – Aquilo não foi uma vingança mal direcionada, ou mesmo uma missão sagrada contra um traidor... Usaram a garota... É, é isso mesmo que você ouviu ó poderoso Leviatã. "Alguém" – ela pronuncia as aspas – usou aquela garota contra mim, esperavam que sem minha armadura eu estivesse vulnerável...

- Só que não contaram a ajuda de Fênix e de seu ex, correto?

Ao vê-la arregalar os olhos de surpresa Thallas se joga com um sorriso contra porta, fazendo com que os dois caiam dentro da sala. Athena e Niké não mais estão lá. Megera e Nêmesis Adratéia confabulavam de pé cada uma de um lado do trono.

- QUE BALBURDIA É ESSA ENTRE NOSSAS FILEIRAS?

- Perdoem-nos pela indelicada entrada ó poderosas filhas da Noite.

_- Que quer aqui, Thallas?_

**- Cedendo aos encantos de Leviatã, bela Selene?**

- Senhora Tisífone - Selene se ergue e faz uma reverência – bem sabeis que meu coração só se dedica à sagrada missão que me foi confiada e...

- ...Ao bem estar de seu primogênito – fala Nêmesis com um sorriso –Venham, queríamos falar com ambos.

- Vivo para servi-las, minhas Senhoras. Mas... Onde se encontra Palas Athena?

_- Athena não mais nos atrapalhará..._

----

Saara.

As areias do deserto estão cobertas de flores e sangue. Peixes e Zéfiro descobriram que possuem muito mais do que uma bela aparência como pontocomum, ambos utilizam a beleza em suas ofensivas, o que não as impede de ser perigosamente mortais.

- Rapaz, renda-se você não vai conseguir resistir por muito mais tempo! – sugere um cansado Cavaleiro de Ouro enquanto soca repetidamente o adversário que ergue os braços para proteger o rosto.

- Você...está...tão exausto quanto eu! Não me faça... Rir!

Esquivando do soco Zéfiro agarra o pulso de Afrodite e lhe derruba no chão dando-lhe uma chave de braço, com a mão livre enterra o rosto do cavaleiro da areia. Debatendo-se o dourado tenta se livrar, entretanto o peso do Vento atrapalha seus movimentos.

- Não sei se toda essa areia permitirá que me ouça. A Terra está a salvo. Nós a protegeremos. Pare de se debater e deixe-me retirar e destruir suas armaduras. Depois fujam para qualquer outro lugar. Aceite minha oferta e viva, recuse e morra.

Afrodite para de se debater por uns instantes apenas para arremessar Zéfiro longe com seu cosmo.

- Nunca! Um cavaleiro não se rende deixando seus amigos e irmãos à própria sorte. ROSAS PIRANHAS!

- Eu tentei lhe dar uma chance! TRISTE FLORESCER!

Um turbilhão de pétalas se choca contra as dançantes flores negras de Afrodite enchendo o céu e o ar noturno com uma chuva bela, perfumada e mortal. Por todo o campo de batalhas flores que jamais cresceriam em um local como aquele brotam e se abrem enfeitando o deserto.

- Realmente...é um ataque belo – diz Afrodite espirrando e lacrimejando pelo poderoso odor que paira no ar. – Mas falta potência.

- Obrigaai...- fala um zonzo e envenenado Zéfiro retirando rosasdos braços – Ao seu falta beleza e mira...

- Feh...

- Você deveria ter morrido sem dor nos céus. Isso já foi longe demais. Esse foi seu último ataque. Vou varrer a todos desse mundo! As areias do deserto serão seus túmulos.

Orestes separa os lábios e inspira o mais que consegue, Afrodite sente o corpo ser arrastado para frente, ao seu redor as tendas se soltam e voam na direção do Vento. Quando está quase colado com o dourado Zéfiro libera o ar, erguendo levemente a cabeça fazendo com que Peixes seja erguido no ar.

A dez metros do chão preso no turbilhão criado pelo sopro de Zéfiro Peixes gira ao sabor da respiração do adversário, cujo fôlego parece infindável. Uma nuvem de detritos voa ao seu redor, os grãos de areia rasgam as partes desprotegidas de seu corpo, nitidamente um de seus olhos sangra. Em meio ao silvo do vento o cavaleiro tem a impressão de distinguir palavras.

- Não se pode lutar com aquilo que não se pode ver nem tocar. Prepare-se para ir ao paraíso nas ASAS DO VENTO...

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!

O silvo se torna um urro, a velocidade do vento aumenta de maneira alucinante, o corpo do cavaleiro gira descontroladamente em meio a um vórtice de ar que arrasta tudo para si.

Tão rápido quanto estava girando Afrodite cai no chão arfando e sangrando. Ao tentar se erguer ajoelha-se e golfa, completamente nauseado.

- Como... Como... Escapou...?- Zéfiro tem dificuldades para se manter de pé – E... Por... Por quê eu não consigo...Lhe ver direito...?

- Já fui... Derrotado por um golpe parecido... Sabia o que esperar de você – responde Afrodite limpando a boca com as costas da mão ainda sem forças para se erguer.

- Isso... Não... Explica como... Eu... Ahhh...

Ao abaixar a cabeça Orestes nota uma rosa cravada em seu peito, a flor tem uma aparência brilhante, viscosa, ao tocá-la as pétalas mancham seus dedos de sangue. Incrédulo levanta os olhos para Peixes que o encara cansado e satisfeito, o rosto cheio de feridas.

- Quando...? - a voz começa a falhar

- Enquanto você inspirava para me atacar. Sua armadura é resistente, a flor levou tempo para alcançar seu coração... – Afrodite cai exausto de cansaço

- E-eu não notei... Droga... Ta-tanto esforço... Para acabar a-asssssim...

Zéfiro se ajoelha, sua hora chegara. Não tinha mais forças para lutar, mal conseguia divisar o céu sobre si. Em um último esforço lança seu corpo na direção do já revirado acampamento e tenta, pelo menos, se livrar dos adormecidos.

- Tris...tris...te...Flores...

Nunca terminou a frase, a rosa branca finalmente bebera a última gota do sangue do Guerreiro do Vento Oeste que tomba sendo lentamente enterrado pelas areias do deserto.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 10

**Atos de Vingança II**

** Cap X **

Saga foi preterido na sucessão do Grande Mestre Shion, pois este percebera o mal que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos abrigava em seu coração. Hoje, esse mesmo mal foi acolhido pela Erínia Tisífone, recebendo um corpo próprio independente de sua outra metade.

Só isso bastaria para o demônio interior de Saga, que agora atende pelo nome de Ares, se sentisse recompensado e revitalizasse seus sonhos de grandeza. Porém, não apenas a Erínia viu o potencial da criatura, seu servo, Thallas também percebeu e resolveu trazer Ares para junto de si. Juntos cooptaram o já rancoroso e amargurado Nicomedes de Notus, o Guerreiro do Vento Sul.

Selene, sabe que algo de errado está acontecendo embora não consiga descobrir o motivo real por trás da união de Ares e Thallas, a reação normal de duas criaturas como eles ao se encontrarem seria de rasgarem as gargantas um do outro. Já a motivação de Nicomedes é óbvia: ele quer poder suficiente para se reerguer das humilhações sofridas e sabe que lamber as botas dos outros dois lhe dará uma quantidade mais do que suficiente. Se fosse mais poderoso poderia até mesmo figurar como uma ameaça aos outros componentes dessa "Profana Aliança".

Sendo os únicos que sabem da sobrevivência dos cavaleiros dourados, os três montaram sutis e delicadas estratégias para desviar a atenção dos Cavaleiros Negros, dos outros onze Nêmesis e, principalmente, de Selene, Sacerdotisa de Nêmesis Adratéia e dos guerreiros do vento restantes, Máximos de Bóreas e Filipe de Eurus.

A estratégia foi simples, as próprias deusas da vingança ajudaram o trio a tecer a teia. As quatro deram a Thallas e Selene o comando total do Santuário se retirando, por algum motivo, para as câmaras internas do Templo de Athena. A deusa da Sabedoria, que resistira bravamente por meio ano simplesmente sumiu, ninguém além das Erínias e de Nêmesis sabe o que fora feito dela e de Niké.

Tornando o Salão do Grande Mestre seu quartel-general Leviatã, a despeito de ter Selene sentada em um trono ao seu lado formando uma diarquia, decidiu lançar mão dos pecados para destruir os pecadores.

Os Cavaleiros Negros não apenas matariam os culpados, agora também incitarão revoltas e guerras religiosas ao redor do globo. Nesse gigantesco banho de sangue não faltariam motivos para as deusas serem invocadas. O plano foi posto imediatamente em prática. Bastaram cinco dias para aparecerem os primeiros resultados.

Com meses de caos deflagrado em escala mundial, Selene está começando a se preocupar com os rumos tomados pelas forças das deusas da vingança.

- Isso é irracional! Não podemos provocar a vingança – argumenta – devemos punir as ofensas, não fomentar motivos para que elas existam. Inocentes estão morrendo também!

- Mas claro! – Thallas calmamente rebate enquanto observa um grupo de formigas passearem pela janela – Assim separaremos o joio do trigo. Todo aquele que derramar sangue inocente sofrerá nossa ira. Quem os proteger será poupado...Isso se também não for um pecador.

- Você tem noção do que está falando? Na cadeia que você criou não sobrará um único inocente vivo. Vai haver um efeito dominó e acabaremos por punir o globo inteiro!

- Algo contra?

- Tudo contra! Pessoas de todos os sexos, raças e idades vão ser varridas no meio da fúria irracional. Você sabe disso! Primeiro é uma charge, depois uma mesquita, mais pra frente uma estátua de Buda. Os ânimos se agitam, ninguém assume nada todo mundo se acusa e os inocentes sofrem.

- Aqueles que sofrerem serão vingados e os criminosos punidos, eu já disse...- Thallas nem ao menos olha para a mulher que se agita em desespero atrás dele – Você sabe como funciona o processo, pra quê perguntar?

- MATARAM CENTENAS EM FRENTE À BASÍLICA DE SÃO PEDRO! – Selene se exalta – A situação está fora de controle!

- Sim, Selene... Está fora de controle... Fora do **seu** controle. Mas não do meu...

-----

Iraque.

Já se vão três anos desde que o país se contorce em conflitos causados por uma guerra de motivos obscuros. Sem governo, várias facções lutam entre si. Em comum apenas um objetivo: o fim da ocupação estrangeira.

Ao que tudo indica é o que ocorrerá hoje. Por todo o país, curdos, xiitas, sunitas e tantos outros grupos, leais ou não ao antigo regime resolveram dar um basta à situação eliminando de uma só vez todos os invasores. Basra, Carbala, Tikrit, Bagdá... O Tigre e o Eufrates que por milênios sem fim saciaram a sede dos moradores dessa região hoje beberão sangue.

As forças de ocupação foram sistematicamente expulsas de seus postos avançados e obrigadas a recuar mais e mais até Bagdá, onde o palácio de governo de Saddan Hussein, por ironia do destino é o último bastião de resistência das forças anglo-americanas.

Em um raio de três quarteirões ao redor do palácio foi criada uma zona de segurança. Blindados bloquearam acessos e soldados se posicionaram de modo a impedir o acesso da furiosa turba que varre o país. O problema é, que durante as retiradas, vários dos equipamentos dos opressores caíram nas mãos dos oprimidos.

A violência não atinge apenas os soldados estrangeiros, mas cidadãos locais, minorias ou seguidores de outras religiões também estão sendo eliminados. Centenas deles se aglomeram aos berros dentro dos salões do antigo governante em busca de proteção. O atual governo iraquiano há muito já abandonou o país.

Carros bomba de despedaçam de encontro às barricadas. Foguetes destroem os blindados. Os soldados pegos no turbilhão são esquartejados.

"Morte aos invasores!" Berram os revoltosos cercando o local. Pouco lhes importa que dezenas caíssem alvejados. Eles não formam um grupo coeso, mas um bando de desvairados independentes. Soldados capturados são usados como aríete contra as entradas.

O portão principal cede ante a investida de um blindado em chamas.

- Recuar!Recuar!

- Atirem à vontade!

- JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD! JYHAD!

A turba entra como uma onda de fúria varrendo tudo em seu caminho.

- Idiotas simplórios.

- Eles apenas acreditam que irão para o céu...

- Sofrerão o castigo divino por seus atos isso sim. A Terra ficará melhor sem eles e...Não deveríamos estar ao menos ouvindo tiros e gritos?

- Louvada seja Megera que luz é aquela?

Três homens que incentivavam os iraquianos à revolta lutam contra os atacantes que começaram a debandar desesperados após abrirem os portões. Irritados com isso os incitadores resolvem se livrar do problema do meio mais fácil.

- Las Argull Jinn!

- Ataque das Mil Fúrias!

- Maça Sangrenta!

Com os civis fora do caminho eles conseguem ver o que aconteceu. Os primeiros a entrar ainda estão lá apenas... Apenas... Imóveis?

- Medusa você...?

- Espalham-se...

- NÃO HÁ TEMPO!

- ATAQUE DOS MIL FANTASMAS!

- LAS ARGULL GORGONIA

- MAÇA INFERNAL!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrgh!

Vindos das sombras Argol de Perseu, Dante de Cérbero e Asterion de Cão atacam suas contrapartes. Foi difícil ter de esperar pelo momento certo, mas não poderiam correr o risco de deixá-los fugir. A petrificação dos revoltosos foi uma medida pensada e, devido à situação, certamente não será recriminada pelos outros cavaleiros.

- Resolveram aparecer? – Cérbero negro lança suas maças contra Dante - Perderam o medo?

- Medo? Se alguém aqui tem medo são vocês que se esconderam atrás de inocentes para fazer seu trabalho! – replica o cavaleiro de prata lançando suas próprias maças ao encontro das armas inimigas

- Nenhum deles é inocente! Você me poupou trabalho, Argol. Só falta petrificar a outra metade... Aliás, estou surpreso por ver que seu escudo ainda existe. – Medusa Negro avança protegido por seu escudo – Vamos ver o que pode fazer sem o braço esquerdo!

- Mesmo sem os dois braços posso vencê-lo! Vocês verão agora o poder de um Cavaleiro de Prata! Las Argull Gorgonia!

- Hah! Vocês foram derrotados por Cavaleiros de Bronze e se não fosse a intervenção de Athena estariam mortos a essa altura!

Os seis atacam. Dante gira suas maças quebrando os batentes do portão derrubando a entrada sobre seu oponente. Asterion e Cão Negro se multiplicam em centenas de imagens e tentam, em vão, atingir um ao outro. Argol se lembra de sua luta contra Shiryu de Dragão, quanto este tivera o braço esquerdo petrificado. Durante o combate no Santuário Perseu foi a vítima de ataque semelhante. Inspirado pela determinação do antigo oponente ele dá a contraparte o combate de uma vida.

----

Londres

- Por aqui! Vamos! – gritava um imenso homem para a apavorada turba que corria desesperada pela estação do metrô.

- Geki! Aonde os outros foram!

- Não tenho a mínima idéia, Jabu! Acho que vi dois dos Cavaleiros de Prata correndo lá pra dentro, não tenho certeza! Mas isso não importa agora! O gás está se espalhando rápido a coisa vai ficar feia se não tirarmos essas pessoas daqui!

Mais para dentro da estação, vários trens estavam parados. Em seus interiores centenas de ingleses morreram intoxicados antes de conseguirem sair das composições. Correndo pelo túnel Misty de Lagarto tenta alcançar os homens que julga serem os responsáveis pelo ataque. Sua única proteção contra o letal gás que empesteia o ar é seu cosmo.

- Parem! Não me obriguem a usar a força!

- Nem que você quisesse!

Os perseguidos resolvem inverter a situação e atacam o Cavaleiro de Prata com uma chuva de balas.

- Pfff... E eu achando que fossem perigosos – ri Misty soltando os projéteis que aparara.

- Você.. Você... Você não é humano!

- Embora uma criatura de tamanha beleza como eu só possa ser descrita como divindade eu sou tão humano quanto vocês. Aliás, sou mais humano. Vocês não passam de cadáveres sem vida. – erguendo a mão direita, o corpo envolto em uma luz prateada Misty mostra aos homens o que é terror – TURBILHÃO DE MÁRMORE!

O ataque fora bem fraco considerando o poder real do cavaleiro, porém foi mais do que suficiente para derrubar os terroristas no terceiro trilho. Se não morreram antes estão indubitavelmente mortos agora. Usando um lenço para se proteger do cheiro de carne queimada Misty de Lagarto continua seu caminho pela estação atrás de outros terroristas ou vítimas que ainda não conseguiram fugir. É assim que se depara com gritos de socorro vindos de uma composição que parara antes de chegar à plataforma.

- Espero que sejam os últimos. Não suporto mais esse lugar! – resmunga o cavaleiro saltando entre os trilhos com cuidado até alcançar o vagão.

- Não suporta? Que ótimo! Vou atender às suas preces! Turbilhão de Ódio!

- O que é isso?

Pego de surpresa por um golpe disparado de dentro do trem, Lagarto é a arremessado para trás e para cima de encontro ao arco do túnel oposto.

- La..la..Lagarto Negro? Mas... Mas.. Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Você realmente acha que seu... "Novo Líder" é muito inteligente? Assim que começaram a se mover nós, Cavaleiros Negros, fomos acionados para retaliar. Escapou uma vez Misty, agora você é meu... - ri o Lagarto Negro caminhando calmamente até o adversário -.. Sem armadura então vai ser ainda mais fácil.

- Pfff... Lá vem a ladainha de novo... - retruca o prateado se erguendo - Se você for ficar falando por muito tempo me avise que eu vou buscar minha armadura, garanto que volto antes de você chegar na metade do besteirol.

- Seu narcisista convencido desgraçado! Sinta o poder de um Cavaleiro Negro! TURBILHÃO DE ÓDIO!

- Não preciso de armadura para me livrar de um inseto renegado como você! TURBILHÃO DE MÁRMORE!

------   
Iraque

Argol, Dante e Asterion receberam ordens de Máscara da Morte para eliminar o máximo de cavaleiros negros que conseguissem e pacificar as zonas de conflito. A parte da pacificação foi fácil. O problema é deter os cavaleiros negros. Apesar de terem tido suas armaduras recuperadas ainda se sentem, apesar de não dizer, inferiores a seus inimigos.

Dante está furioso e disposto a sacrificar o que for preciso para restaurar a honra dos Cavaleiros de Prata. Utilizando-se de alguns truques que vira Shun fazer usou suas maças e correntes para criar uma rede parando assim o ataque do Cavaleiro Negro do Cão antes que pudesse ferir a alguém.

- Isso não vai me deter por muito tempo, Dante!  
- Ele só precisa segura-lo por tempo suficiente para que eu use o meu ATAQUE DOS MIL FANTASMAS!

O golpe atinge o cavaleiro negro em cheio lançando-o através da parede.

- Para alguém que lê mentes você caiu nessa armadilha muito fácil, Cão Negro.

- Cale-se, Cérbero Negro! Não fui eu quem ficou preso em entulho por vinte longos minutos.

- Não precisa ficar com inveja, se quiser também posso te soterrar.

- Grrr... Onde está Perseu Negro quando precisamos dele?

- Não se preocupem. Argol já deve ter terminado com ele.

Apesar de ter dito isso Asterion sabe que o Argol não estava em suas melhores condições. Seria um combate duro e provavelmente ele precisaria da ajuda de Cérbero e Cão, mas ainda assim o Cavaleiro de Perseu preferiu se afastar. Caso um deles ficasse na linha de frente de seu combate contra o escudo negro da medusa perderia apoio e provavelmente a batalha.  
Isso tudo já havia sido considerado por seu duplo que fazia de tudo para levar a batalha para perto dos outros dois.

- O que houve Argol? Por que não me encara direito? Tem medo de meu escudo?

- A única coisa que temo é não conseguir levar um pedaço seu para por no túmulo de meus companheiros mortos! – fala o cavaleiro de prata saltando para dentro de um cômodo

- Você não tem como escapar Perseu! Meu escudo é muito mais poderoso que o seu! Pode fugir o quanto quiser, mais cedo ou mais tarde será capturado pelo olhar da Medusa Negra. – ri o outro calmamente adentrando a sala.

A maior diferença entre Perseu e Perseu Negro é o escudo. Enquanto o primeiro não decide quando e o que a Medusa encarará, Perseu Negro tem controle total sobre isso e pode usar seu escudo como uma arma ofensiva extremamente perigosa. No santuário já fora capaz de petrificar o braço esquerdo de Perseu, agora por pouco não o privara das pernas.

Mas poder bruto não vence batalhas e Perseu Negro não contava com a engenhosidade do Cavaleiro de Prata. O cômodo em que Argol se escondera era uma das inúmeras salas de banho do ex-ditador, esta em particular fora ricamente decorada com ladrilhos prateados que refletiam um sem número de vezes os objetos do local, inclusive o escudo da Medusa, cuidadosamente colocado em cima de um móvel, de frente para a entrada.

Erguendo o próprio escudo para se defender e virando-se para a porta Perseu Negro tenta evitar o olhar da Medusa, porém é tarde demais. O braço do escudo fora petrificado.

- DESGRAÇADO, MALDITO SEJA CAVAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHH

A frase morre no fim, vindo do alto do cômodo o cavaleiro de Prata desfere um golpe fulminante no braço imobilizado do adversário, estilhaçando-o.

- POR ATHENA!LAS ARGULL GORGÓNIAAAA!

---------

Egito.

É de conhecimento público o tamanho do poder exercido pela religião islâmica sobre seus fiéis, as palavras dos líderes religiosos são lei. Apesar da grande maioria dos seguidores do profeta Maomé ser contra embates e conflitos um grupo não menos influente incita a massa contra o ocidente.

O livro sagrado dos muçulmanos não condena a religião alheia, porém isso não é motivo forte o suficiente para os radicais execrarem o diferente. Recentemente um mufti, autoridade religiosa máxima islâmica baixou um fatwa, no qual condena a exposição pública das relíquias arqueológicas egípcias

Originalmente os fatwas são decretos religiosos para guiar o fiel no mundo moderno em questões inexistentes à época do profeta, como andar de avião, por exemplo. Esse em especial baseia-se no mesmo motivo pelo qual o Talibã destruiu os Budas gigantes no Afeganistão: o princípio islâmico de que a representação da figura humana é idolatria.

Temerosos com o poder político dos fatwas e conscientes da grande fonte de receita que é o turismo no país as autoridades egípcias reforçaram a segurança nos templos e construções da época faraônica. Porém isso não foi suficiente. Nos oito quilômetros que separam os templos de Luxor e Abou Simbel ocorre o primeiro de uma série de confrontos que provavelmente se espalharão pelo país.

Fanáticos terroristas sob o comando de religiosos enfrentam soldados do exército egípcio que conta com a indesejada e inócua ajuda de fiéis moderados liderados por religiosos contrários ao fatwa e amantes da história. Como se tudo isso não bastasse, ladrões aproveitam a confusão para roubar as relíquias dos templos. Nesse pandemônio se juntaram muçulmanos, cristãos ortodoxos e judeus em uma causa comum: evitar a depredação de um patrimônio histórico da humanidade.

No meio de tal caos se encontram os defensores da primeira, segunda, terceira, nona, décima e décima - segunda casa. A idéia original era não se envolverem em nenhum tipo de evento que chamasse atenção dos cavaleiros inimigos que poderiam estar espalhados pelo globo. Porém, Afrodite, Aioros e Aldebaran tomassem uma atitude para evitarem o que agora acontece; o primeiro por achar um desperdício de belas artes, o segundo e o terceiro para tentar evitara morte de inocentes.

Visando diminuir a animosidade Afrodite fez com que algumas rosas vermelhas florescerem lentamente em ambos os templos e em todo o caminho até eles. Áries, Sagitário, Capricórnio e Gêmeos se encarregaram de inutilizar as armas mais destrutivas, como morteiros e lança-granadas. Já Aldebaran percorria o lugar retirando os feridos dos dois lados e levando-os a um lugar seguro. E em uma dessas corridas em meio ao conflito algo o atinge violentamente, forçando-o a largar o religioso que carregava.

- Vocês viram isso? – pergunta Shura preocupado

- Vimos o quê? – Afrodite estava concentrado demais guiando suas flores até os arsenais dos terroristas

- Aldebaran sumiu! Não o vejo mais, ele estava vindo para cá, mas de repente seu cosmo oscilou e...

Antes que tenha tempo de concluir o pensamento Capricórnio é jogado ao chão por Saga, um míssil quase se chocara com o cavaleiro.

- Saga, Shura, Afrodite, Mu, Aioros? Vocês estão bem?

- Onde você está Aldebaran?

- Dentro de Abou Simbel eu acho. E não estou só! Tem um Cavaleiro Negro comigo. Eles que provocaram a edição desse tal de fatwa e agora incitam a confusão.

- Droga, nessa confusão não conseguiremos identificá-los! – Saga observa os soldados berrando para os civis se afastarem do local quando pedaços do templo de Karnak caem

- Aldebaran?Aldebaran?

Aioros tenta sem sucesso chamar o cavaleiro da segunda casa, mas ele não responde. A única resposta que sentem é o tremer da terra e o agitar do cosmo do cavaleiro.

- Ele está sem armadura! Mu vá até Abou Simbel e leve a urna da armadura de Touro! – fala Sagitário

- Não! O ideal é identificarmos e exterminarmos os cavaleiros negros!

- Como fazer isso, Saga? Olha aquela bagunça, pode ser qualquer um! Um confronto entre cavaleiros só pioraria as coisas! – fala Afrodite observando suas armadilhas de rosas fazerem efeito em um grupo que plantava bombas na base do templo.

- Hmm... Aioros...Tive uma idéia... Vem comigo – fala Shura puxando o amigo para dentro do templo.

---

São Paulo, São Paulo, Brasil

São 20h da noite, ruas semidesertas. Apenas aqueles que realmente tem algo a fazer fora de casa circulam. De uma hora para outra uma grande operação criminosa foi deflagrada tendo como alvo a vida de agentes da lei. Policiais civis ou militares eram abatidos de surpresa, em casa, durante as rondas, na frente de familiares, do povo, em qualquer lugar. Setenta e três presídios em rebelião simultânea. Caos. Medo. Pânico. Bem vindo à capital paulista.

Em meio a um clima de crescente desconfiança, com autoridades indecisas e desorganizadas a população indefesa não tem em quem confiar. O menor murmúrio torna-se uma onda de pavor. Cruzando a Avenida Paulista em alta velocidade duas figuras motorizadas não parecem se preocupar com o que acontece ao redor, pelo menos não tem no princípio de guerrilha urbana uma preocupação imediata.

Uma blitz se avizinha. Eles se entreolham e diminuem a velocidade de suas motocicletas, não há necessidade de apressarem aquilo que em breve será inevitável. Policiais armados com fuzis rendem os dois motociclistas e, com o máximo de urbanidade que a tensão do momento os interpelam por documentos:

- Sai da moto, tira o capacete, mão onde eu possa ver, anda!

- Não ouviu? - berra um nervoso policial para um dos motoqueiros que imóvel simplesmente assistia a tudo

- Desculpe, ele não entender porrrtuguês – responde o outro dos motociclistas cujo dourado dos cabelos contrasta com o negro de suas roupas.

- Como é?Cês são estrangeiros? Cadê o passaporte?

Calmamente o louro tira os documentos e fala algo para seu companheiro que o imita.

- Resmungou o que aí, gringo?

- Japonês. Dizer pra ele mostrar as documentas dele.

- Japonês...Sei...- o policial diz conferindo o passaporte com as mãos trêmulas – Cês chegaram aqui hoje? O aeroporto tava fechado! Que história é essa?

- Chegamos de manhá. – novamente o louro responde com calma - As documentos esstão em ordem?

- Sim, estão. Para onde vocês estão inda a essa hora da noite? – nenhum dos policiais baixou as armas, o segundo motoqueiro não tira os olhos dos canos.

- A voltar para a hotel e...

Antes que possa concluir o rapaz é interrompido por um altíssimo som de brecagem em alta velocidade seguido de vários estampidos. Com rápido salto para o lado ele derruba o guarda mais próximo enquanto seu companheiro faz o mesmo, os outros policiais e civis do local não tiveram tanta sorte, agraciados serão aqueles que morreram na hora.

- Mas que foi...Zé? P¨¨¨eles mataram o Zé! Foi uma emboscada!

- QUE TÁ ROLANDO FALA AGORA SENÃO ACABO COM TUA RAÇA! –berram os policiais sobreviventes mirando a cabeça dos rapazes

- Hyoga afinal o que esse cara ta berrando tanto?Nós salvamos as vidas deles.

- Não sei Ikki, ele falou muito rápido. Não deu pra entender direito.

- Deixa isso pra lá! Os que atiraram estão fugindo!

- PÁRA DE FICAR FALANDO QUE NEM BICHO E ME RESPONDE PORRA!

- Desculpe senhorrr, mas meu amiga e eu temos que irrrr.

Com um rápido movimento os dois montam nas motocicletas e disparam na contramão atrás dos atiradores sob uma saraivada de balas dos policiais.

- VOLTEM AQUI SEUS FILHOS DE UMA...!

- ENTRA LOGO, CACETE! VAMOS PEGAS ESSES FDPS!

Os três policiais entram na viatura e se engajam também na perseguição chamando imediatamente reforços. Em alguns minutos a avenida assiste uma cena digna de romances policiais. No início da fila uma picape preta seguida de perto pelos motorizados cavaleiros de bronze de Cisne e Fênix que por sua vez contam com uma viatura em seu encalço. Os poucos motoristas são obrigados a desviar em cima da hora para evitar acidentes.

A certa altura, já tendo cercado a picape os cavaleiros são repelidos à bala. Na velocidade do som eles aparam os projéteis que poderiam ferir inocentes e ensaiam um recuo, dando a impressão de que pararam com medo de serem atingidos.

- Maldição Hyoga! Vamos largar essas latas velhas e estraçalhar esses idiotas de uma vez! – fala Fênix através do cosmo

- Máscara da Morte e Shiryu nos aconselharam a não demonstrar nossas capacidades até que fosse inevitável. Você também deve estar sentindo esses cosmos sinistros sobre a cidade.

- Danem-se os cosmos sinistros! Essa perseguição ridícula vai acabar machucando alguém, e quando não conseguirmos segurar as balas?Aqueles idiotas com a farda lá trás também não parecem muito tranqüilos!

- Vamos esperar só mais um pouco...

- NÃO SOMOS MILÍCIA CISNE! NOSSA MISSÃO É ACHAR OS IDIOTAS QUE ESTÃO INCITANDO ESSA... DESGRAÇADOS!

Tentando acabar com a perseguição os atacantes disparam contra os outros motoristas provocando um engavetamento. Não fossem os avançados reflexos de Fênix ele teria virado mais um ponto na estatística dos confrontos dessa violenta semana. Empinando a moto Ikki salta, já no ar se lança contra o negro veículo abalroando-o com um potente chute imediatamente após a motocicleta se chocar contra a traseira do mesmo.

- Cansei desse pega-pega...VÔO DA FÊNIX! – grita o cavaleiro antes de tocar o chão fazendo o veículo capotar pela pista até se chocar contra o pilar de uma passarela.

- Ikki! – Hyoga pára próximo a ele – O que você fez? Poderia ter machucado alguém!

- Mas não machuquei. – diz o outro se aproximando do mais do que avariado veículo – Esses vermes vão pagar por terem tirado a vida de inocentes... Inocentes como o meu irmão...

Ao rasgar a carroceria Fênix vê cinco homens, provavelmente bem mais novos do que ele, o ataque do cavaleiro os desacordara. Erguendo a mão se prepara para lançar a Ilusão da Fênix, aqueles idiotas talvez soubessem de alguma coisa, e se não soubessem vão desejar saber.

- Ikki não! Eles não são responsáveis pelo que aconteceu no Santuário! – brada o Cisne segurando o colega

- Não me atrapalhe Hyoga! A Ilusão não vai matá-los deixe-me agir antes que alguém venha interromper! Tenho de aproveitar enquanto eles estão de pé?

Os meliantes abrem os olhos e se erguem mecanicamente, disparando contra os cavaleiros de bronze que apesar da surpresa conseguem a maior parte dos projéteis.

- Imbecil! Agora seremos obrigados a machuca-los ainda mais.

- Espere Ikki! Olhe para os pulsos e articulações deles!

Atentando para o que companheiro disse Ikki observa os homens, seus olhos estão vidrados e vermelhos, nitidamente não estão conscientes, mas apesar disso se mantém fixos nos dois cavaleiros. Nos pulsos e canelas há um leve brilho prateado, como se alguém tivesse amarrado uma linha neles.

- Maldição! Eles ressuscitaram o Minos!

- Sim, Fênix – a voz do espectro ecoa no ar – Se o idiota do Eaque pode voltar por quê eu não? Encontrei alguém mais poderoso para servir.

- Vou acabar com você assim como acabei com Eaque!

- Não, não vai. – retruca o espectro – Meu assunto é com o Cisne, há outra pessoa querendo falar com você.

- Do que está falando seu idiota?

- Esse cosmo...Cuidado Ikki!

- **EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAAAAA!**

Continua...

----

Peço que me desculpem por ter demorado tanto, mas estou super enrolado na faculdade com vários livros para ler, trabalhos provas e mal tive chance de sentar no pc para ajeitar a fic.Sem contar com falta de idéias "

Não abandonem esse ficwritter de nome complicado, prometo que em breve (bem mais breve do que da última vez XD) eu trago o Capítulo XI.

Agora é a hora da revanche!


	12. Chapter 11

**Atos de Vingança II**

**Capítulo XI**

São Paulo, Brasil

Já se passaram mais de quatro horas desde que explosões e gritos começaram a ecoar pela Avenida Paulista. O motivo em nada tem a ver com ataques criminosos. É algo muito mais antigo do que isso. Uma guerra milenar resolveu estourar no seio de uma cidade que sequer imaginaria que os desafiantes pudessem existir.

De um lado os Cavaleiros de Bronze Ikki de Fênix e Hyoga de Cisne. Do outro Minos de Griffon, espectro, juiz dos mortos, ex-servo de Hades e atual soldado ressuscitado de Alecto, Tisífone e Megera, as Erínias. O quarto combatente, apesar de velho conhecido dos dois primeiros ainda provoca mais espanto do que o revivido Minos.

- Não... Não acredito... Você havia se arrependido! Você se matou pedindo perdão à Athena e chorou lágrimas de sangue ao ser forçado a lutar contra seus companheiros durante a batalha contra Hades! Como, após tudo isso, você pode estar vivo, de pé, ao lado de nossos adversários, enquanto os outros dourados morreram?

- _Não se esforce Fênix. Isso é demais para sua mente limitada. EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA! MORRA IKKI! Hihihihahahahahahah!_

Fênix não poderia se dar ao luxo de esquivar e seu adversário sabia disso. Caso o fizesse qualquer um que estivesse nos prédios ao redor da avenida seria sumariamente vaporizado.

- Unnnggggghhhh...! Não sou tão fraco quanto antes Saga... Mesmo sem armadura posso segurar a Explosão Galáctica...

Era verdade, fora arrastado por vários metros estava caído entre escombros de um muro, mas ainda assim segurara o golpe. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos pisca levemente surpreso.

- _Sim, conseguiu dessa vez. Mas será conseguirá repetir a façanha? EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!_

- Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Lembre-se que sou um cavaleiro imortal! VÔO DE FÊNIX!

Um pouco distante dali Hyoga estava às voltas com a Manipulação Cósmica de Minos. O cosmo sinistro que sentia pairando sobre a cidade pertencia a ele. Conforme o protegido pela cruz do norte usava seus poderes conseguia ver finas linhas não só cruzando o campo de batalha, mas toda a cidade!

Griffon nem se dignificava a atacar o Cisne, estava lançando os moradores para tal. Crianças, adultos e idosos. Um mar de gente avança contra o cavaleiro cuja única opção é fugir e tentar chegar a Minos.

- Desgraçado! Então foi esse o poder que as Erínias deram à você?

- Exato. Ah propósito, eu não cortaria os filamentos se fosse você. Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com alguém perdido na multidão.

- Então basta que eu detenha você! Khlodnyi Smerch!¹

O ar glacial sobe aos céus cristalizando tudo em seu caminho. Os fios da manipulação cósmica não se partem, porém não podem mais ser tangidos. Minos de Griffon está preso.

- Parabéns... Hyoga... Foi uma jogada arriscada e você falhou.

- Não creio. Fale à vontade. Vou ajudar Fênix.

Uma pequena fraca nota soa no ar, como se alguém houvesse esbarrado nas cordas de um violino.

- Já viu a teia de uma aranha, cavaleiro? Toque em um fio e toda a estrutura reage. Tudo... Que... Preciso... Fazer...- geme Griffon tentando mover os dedos - é mover... Um... Fio!

Ao longe sirenes e explosões se fazem ouvir.

00000

Londres.

Misty de Lagarto estava cansado, estava lutando sem armadura em um ambiente fechado e perigoso. Além de seu adversário, tinha de se concentrar no gás liberado pelos terroristas, os trilhos eletrificados e o risco dos túneis desabarem sob o impacto dos golpes.

A estação estava mais do que avariada, seriam necessários meses para liberar os trilhos novamente. Sem contar com o resto da infra-estrutura.

- Renda-se Misty... Você não pode me vencer. Por que não se entrega, talvez se jurar lealdade às Senhoras elas permitam que você viva.

Esquivando-se com dificuldade dos golpes de Lagarto Negro, Misty responde enquanto contra-ataca:

- Uma de suas "Senhoras" é Nêmesis. Ela jamais aceitaria em suas fileiras alguém que trai aos deuses. O que, diga-se de passagem, é o motivo para essa guerra. Não. Prefiro arriscar a minha vida para matar você. TURBILHÃO DE MÁRMORE!

- E como pretende fazer isso?

Apesar de ter se desequilibrado o Cavaleiro Negro conseguiu defletir o ataque de Misty.

- Você já fez... - sorri o Cavaleiro de Prata apontando para cima

- Hã?

A base da defesa de Misty e Lagarto Negro é gerar uma poderosa corrente de ar à sua frente ao executar movimentos circulares com as mãos em alta velocidade. Isso faz com que os ataques lançados contra ele sejam defletidos, ou seja, mudem de direção.

Os contínuos impactos diretos e indiretos nas paredes da galeria as enfraqueceram. Tudo que Misty teve de fazer foi manter o adversário atacando a esmo e por fim provocar o choque final para que o teto cedesse sobre ele.

00000

Egito. Templo de Karnak

- Isso é ridículo! – berrava Aioros – Shura, você não pode estar pensando que vá realmente funcionar!

- Temos de tentar antes não acha? Na pior das hipóteses criaremos uma distração...

- ... E chamaremos atenção para nós. Coisa que estamos evitando há meses!

- Aioros, meu caro. Você tem idéia melhor?

- Não...

- Então fique quieto e deixe Afrodite terminar o serviço. – concluiu Shura – Vou para minha posição.

00000

Egito. Templo de Abou Simbel.

Aldebaran de Touro está tentando se lembrar de quando foi a última vez em que ficou encurralado. Nenhuma de suas memórias lhe pareciam tão incômodas. Não só está tendo de enfrentar um pequeno destacamento de cavaleiros negros como proteger o templo dos ataques dos fanáticos e os soldados feridos que retirou do campo de batalha.

Diante da impossibilidade de fazer os três, passou a se concentrar no mais importante: ficar fora de alcance.

- Você nem tem certeza de que era um cavaleiro de Athena.

- Eu sei o que atingi! Não vamos arriscar, soube que Zéfiro sumiu e que agora andam mandando até os Nêmesis em missões. Alguma coisa está errada.

- Talvez, mas não aqui. Deve ser paranóia de Leviatã e Selene, só isso.

- Não seja burro! Essas construções já deveriam ter vindo abaixo, mas continuam resistindo. Tenho certeza de que as forças de Athena têm algo a ver com isso. Estão interferindo no combate...

- _Ungh!_

- Que foi isso?

- Não ouvi nada.

- Eu ouvi. Pareceu um... Gemido.

Os Cavaleiros Negros olham em volta. Os arredores estão limpos, apenas as areias do deserto se movem de leve ao sabor do vento.

- Deve estar ferido... Prestem atenção... Há um leve cosmo por aqui.

- É fraco demais, para precisarmos de onde vem...

- Vigiem a entrada. – sussurra um deles – Vou entrar, não baixem a guarda.

- Certo!

Dizendo isso o cavaleiro caminha em direção a um do salão. Após se afastar alguns passos nota uma diferença: seus passos agora provocavam eco. Olhando para baixo percebe que estava pisando sobre lajes de pedra.

Inconscientemente ele gira o corpo e nota que aquele pátio está coberto de blocos de calcário, formando um imenso piso ladrilhado. O teto da câmara não havia cedido, mesmo que houvesse, não havia como entrar muita areia ali. A área é aberta para visitação por isso era mantida sempre livre da invasão incansável das areias do deserto.

Mas o que realmente lhe incomodava era o fato do estranho acúmulo de areia se dar no único ponto do piso onde o ladrilho parecia ter sido danificado.

- ...CUIDADO!

- Como?

- **GRANDE CHIFRE!**

- Iaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhhh!

O aviso chegou tarde demais. Da areia sob os Cavaleiros Negros uma luz dourada se ergueu trazendo junto Aldebaran de Touro. O gigantesco cavaleiro se enterrou sob o piso aguardando suas vítimas quando percebeu que um combate direto não era opção.

-Bem... – fala o dourado estalando os dedos enquanto os pedaços pulverizados de seus adversários caem ao redor – Vamos falar sobre esse tal de fatwa.

- Você não me assusta cavaleiro. – bufa o Cavaleiro Negro se pondo em guarda – Vai perecer... Sob as garras da Hidra Negra!

- Hidra Negra? Então o Cavaleiro de Bronze não deve ter sobrevivido. – pensa o Touro esquivando das garras inimigas.

O Cavaleiro Negro se move o mais rápido que consegue, as garras projetadas de suas mãos e joelhos por milímetros não atingiram Aldebaran repetidas vezes. Conforme o tempo passa e os ataques se intensificam o dourado começa a se mover mais lentamente.

- O que foi cavaleiro? Cansado?Ou está com medo de mim? Não é tão corajoso em um combate frente a frente não é!

Quando viu seu adversário saltar sobre si Aldebaran saiu da frente. Antes que Hidra Negro percebesse que havia errado seus pulsos estavam partidos nas imensas mãos do Touro.

- Aaaargh! Como... Como... Fez isso?

- Velocidade da luz.

- Velocidade... Da luz? Pra isso você tem de ser...

- Aldebaran, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro. Muito prazer.

- Ca-ca-Cavaleiro de Ouro! – repete o outro com uma voz esganiçada.

- Exatamente. Só havia vocês no meio da multidão? Quantos Cavaleiros Negros estão no Egito?

- Eu... Eu... Eu...

- Gaguejar não é a resposta que eu quero. – ameaça Aldebaran erguendo o cosmo.

- Ah... Ah... Eu... Não... Não!- tenta gritar Hidra Negro, sua respiração condensando no ar.

Inicialmente Aldebaran pensou que o gaguejar do outro fosse medo. Afinal, ter os pulsos esfacelados por gigante de dois metros de altura e a certeza de que sua omoplata vai para o mesmo caminho não é a mais encorajadora das sensações.

Mas ao notar que seus hálitos condensavam o Cavaleiro de Ouro se assustou. Havia algo extremamente errado. A respiração de ninguém condensaria no meio do deserto egípcio. Pelo menos não durante o nascer do sol e dentro de uma câmara subterrânea.

- Mas que diabos...?

Instintivamente Aldebaran se afasta do outro. Mal tinha dado três passos e o cavaleiro negro se estilhaça no chão como uma grande escultura de vidro.

- Camus? Hyoga? São vocês!

- Não exatamente... – fala uma voz trazida pelo vento.

00000

**Templo de Karnak**

- Shura?

- Pronto.

- Saga?

- Basta dar o sinal.

- Afrodite?

- Só lamento não poder registrar essa obra-prima, fruto de minha grande habilidade.

- ... Eu não sou obra-prima de ninguém!

- Bem, acho que posso assumir que estão ambos preparados e a postos.

- Mu nós deveríamos estar ajudando Aldebaran e não...

- CALADO! Se você não ficar quieto vai acabar borrando. Alguém se importa se eu iniciar a contagem? Não? Ótimo. Três, dois, um... AGORA!

- OUTRA DIMENSÃO!

- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

As várias religiões cultuadas pela raça humana vez por outra encontram pontos de contado em seus ritos e crenças. Dragões, serpentes, pássaros de luz... Tudo isso se repete. Até mesmo entre as crenças dos povos monoteístas. Persas, hebreus, árabes, e por um curto período de tempo, os egípcios.

Ahura Mazda, Javé, Alá e Aton foram considerados as únicas divindades existentes por seus adoradores. E, a exceção do último, os outros três contavam com auxiliares cuja forma era bem próxima da humana, as únicas diferenças eram halos ao redor da cabeça e asas.

Estes "auxiliares" são freqüentemente conhecidos como b anjos /b . E é exatamente isso que todas as pessoas reunidas ao redor de Karnak estão vendo agora.

Com imensas asas de plumas douradas, saído de um gigantesco sinal no céu, em meio a uma chuva de estrelas cadentes, envolto em uma luz que suplanta a do próprio sol ele vem.

Por todo o campo de batalha soldados, religiosos e curiosos se jogam no chão. Alguns crentes se ajoelham e começam a rezar. Outros, mais céticos disparam contra o anjo.

- Não é assim que o Pai gostaria que seus filhos tratassem uns aos outros. Vocês se desviaram do caminho de deus! – a voz do anjo ecoa no próprio coração dos presentes.

Os projéteis se transformam em uma chuva de pétalas, as armas são arrancadas de seus donos e flutuam ao redor do mensageiro de Deus. Com um pequeno gesto todas são estraçalhadas por jatos de luz.

Ele ergue a mão na direção dos comboios de munição do exército egípcio e dos terroristas. As dezenas de veículos são erguidas no ar e desaparecem em um gigantesco portal.

- ABANDONEM SUAS ARMAS, VOLTEM PARA SUAS CASAS E CUIDEM PARA O QUE AQUI OCORREU NÃO MAIS SE REPITA.

- Não! Você não é um emissário de Deus, mas um demônio!Não acreditem nele irmãos!

Ao ouvir os gritos de alguns religiosos uns poucos resolvem tentar algo. Orações e esconjuros são lançados contra o anjo junto com um jato de luz, que é prontamente defendido.

- Viram? Este é o verdadeiro poder da oração! O demônio não pode com ele.

- Você está bem Aioros?

- Estou Shura. O que foi isso?

- Cavaleiros Negros. Parece que nosso plano deu certo. Pronto para o Grand Finale?

- Se for para acabar com essa insanidade... Saga, Mu, Afrodite!

- Sim!

Aioros abre os braços, junto com os outros cavaleiros ele irradia seu cosmo sobre a multidão, acalmando assim os ânimos de todos. Os cavaleiros negros se passando por religiosos ao verem aquilo rasgam seus disfarces e atacam o povo na tentativa de se aproximar do dourado.

- Basta! Todos os homens são filhos de Deus independente de raça, cor ou credo. Provocar a discórdia entre eles não é a atitude esperada de seus representantes na Terra. Seus atos de impiedade acabam hoje. Não mais permitirei que continuem a manipular os sentimentos homens de maneira tão vil. A ira do Senhor cairá sobre vós e todos aqueles que seguirem por esse caminho!

- Sou só eu ou o Saga está se empolgando demais?

- Pare de gracinhas, e faça sua parte Aioros!

- Só comentando...

Os cavaleiros de ouro se posicionaram de modo a poder ver Aioros e também a multidão. Assim puderam executar os "efeitos especiais" que dariam à impressão de interferência divina no conflito.

Centenas de flechas douradas caem dos céus sobre os atacantes. Das suas feridas brotam rosas. Os poucos ainda armados têm seus equipamentos estraçalhados por feixes de luz dourada. Aqueles que evitaram os ataques de Afrodite, Shura e Aioros recebem a mortal luz da Extinção Estelar.

Os servos das Deusas da Vingança e seus agentes se viram confrontados com a mesma força que usaram a seu favor: a fé. Sem poder controlar a multidão a única alternativa era atacar Aioros, caso o derrubassem poderiam manipular ainda a dúvida no coração dos combatentes.

Infelizmente para eles isso não vai acontecer.

- Poucos teriam coragem de cometer pecado tão grande quanto o vosso. De nada adiantará choro ou ranger de dentes. Não há misericórdia para vós!

- Saga, não! Estamos muito próximos do povo você pode machucar alguém!

- Afrodite, Mu façam algo! Aioros saia daí!

Os últimos cavaleiros negros são varridos do mapa por uma gigantesca e violenta explosão. As pessoas ali reunidas se jogam ao chão temendo serem pegas na fúria do anjo.

Ao erguerem olhar para o céu eles vêem um cometa de luz dourada ascender aos céus enquanto uma chuva de pétalas e pequenos cristais caem sobre o campo de batalha.

00000

São Paulo, Brasil.

- Isso é tudo que pode fazer Saga!

- Não provoque o homem, Ikki! Não estamos em condições de fazer bravatas!

- Graças à sua inutilidade. Tudo o que você tinha de fazer era derrubar o Minos. O que foi dessa vez? Ele falou mal do seu mestre ou da sua mãe?

Fênix e Cisne foram encurralados por Minos e pelo Nêmesis de Gêmeos, ninguém menos do que a face má de Saga. Apesar de quase completamente congelado o espectro ainda mantém o controle sobre a cidade e conseguiu provocar uma reação em cadeia na qual a única saída para os Cavaleiros de Bronze é ferir a população para abrir caminho.

Os cavaleiros correm pelas ruas esquivando como podem das marionetes e dos ataques de Gêmeos, que não se preocupa em ferir seus próprios aliados involuntários.

- Hehehehahahhahahah! Quem diria que o poderoso Ikki de Fênix fugiria como um covarde. – gargalha enquanto dispara sucessivamente contra eles.

- Não estou fugindo Saga... Só queria chegar a um ponto onde não corresse risco de errar!

Hyoga pára bruscamente e ajuda Ikki a tomar impulso e se jogar contra o adversário que tudo o que faz é assistir a um sexagenário se por na frente do golpe e cair inconsciente no chão.

- Pena, você errou.- sorri o Nêmesis se preparando para um golpe final à queima-roupa - Explosão...

- ... GALÁCTICA!

**BRAKOOOOOM**

Continua...

------

Sentiram minha falta? XD

Esse capítulo foi um verdadeiro parto, mas acho que estou voltando a engrenar.

Até a próxima! o/ br / 

1 - Turbilhão de Gelo. Golpe que no Anime foi traduzido como TROVÃO AURORA.


	13. Chapter 12

**Atos de Vingança**

**Capítulo XII**

**Mansão Kido, Japão.**

Após o despertar de Shaka de Virgem Camus, Milo, Aioria, Kanon e Dohko milagrosamente voltaram à consciência ou tiveram seus ferimentos mais leves recuperados.

Camus e Milo, os mais debilitados, queriam entrar imediatamente em combate. Porém, Dohko e Shaka veementemente os proibiram, por isso o guardião da décima primeira casa resolveu dedicar seu tempo ocioso não à sua recuperação, mas à elaboração de um plano de contra ataque.

-Por que não podemos ir pelo cemitério? - Pergunta Milo apontando para um mapa do Santuário desenhado por Dohko no salão principal da mansão Kido.

-Simples: Se eles podem trazer nossos inimigos de volta à vida poderão trazer nossos aliados também. Não quero ser forçado a lutar contra meus companheiros de novo. - retruca Aquário.

-Escalar as montanhas talvez? - sugere Aioria

-Não. Ficaremos expostos. – Shaka vaticina. – Ainda que sejamos cavaleiros de ouro o caminho é muito árduo.

- Assim fica difícil!- Milo esmurra a mesa - Algo deve ser feito, mas tudo o que é sugerido vocês cismam de vetar!

- Não podemos ser temerários. Quanto mais planejarmos melhor será...

- Não me venha com essa Shaka!- Escorpião aponta para o amigo – Você ficou com a parte fácil! Nós sofremos o grosso do ataque! Ainda tenho dificuldades de acertar a pressão nos objetos que seguro. Meu tato está completamente desregulado. Somos cavaleiros de ouro, mer...

- Milo!- Camus se apressa em repreender

- Desculpe Seika.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu entendo que os senhores estejam nervosos. Eu mesma não paro de pensar no que aconteceu com meu irmão...

Ouvindo a jovem falar sobre isso eles sentem o coração pesar. Os medos dela se refletem nos seus próprios. A falta de notícias dos outros cavaleiros, e a grande comoção mundial só serviram para aumentar suas preocupações e sedimentar dores em seus peitos.

- Nada aconteceu. Tenho certeza de que ele e os outros estão bem. - Aioria a abraça sorrindo.

- Obrigada, senhor Aioria. Eu espero que sim – ela responde enxugando uma lágrima.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi curto, um grito de Dohko atraiu a todos para a sala de projeção da mansão.

- Velho Mestre! O que houve? – perguntam assustados os outros dourados.

- Vejam isso! – fala o cavaleiro de Libra apontando para a televisão.

Sintonizado em um canal de notícias internacional o aparelho mostra uma gravação amadora feita no Egito, as imagens borradas, distantes e fora de foco não deixam bem claro do que se trata, mas aparentemente há um anjo dourado flutuando nos céus.

A gravação termina no momento em que os projéteis lançados contra o anjo se desfazem em pétalas, a câmera do cinegrafista fora destruída.

- Impossível... – Milo não quer acreditar

- Realmente, pode ser montagem... – Camus concorda

- Meu... Irmão... Vivo! – Aioria não consegue segurar a emoção. – Isso é maravilhoso!

- Calma, não sabemos se é verdade – Shaka pondera – As imagens são de baixa qualidade e...

- Acha que eu não reconheceria meu irmão se o visse! Tem idéia do que isso significa?

- Se Aioros sobreviveu... Os outros podem ter sobrevivido, também. Agora temos uma chance! – Milo é contagiado e puxa Dohko pelo braço – Velho Mestre, o senhor já está velho demais para ficar tanto tempo na frente da tv! Já para o salão ajudar a gente com o plano de ataque àquelas cópias baratas!

- Hahaha... Como estamos felizes hein?

- E o que o senhor queria?Que eu lamentasse a chance de enviar esses malditos de volta ao abismo de onde vieram?Ah, Velho Mestre, o senhor deve estar pensando em outro cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Viu Seika? As coisas estão começando a se acertar. – Camus sorri para a jovem – Se importaria de assistir aos noticiários e nos chamar se vir algo interessante?

**xxxxx**

**São Paulo, Brasil**

- _Explosão..._

-...Galáctica!

Essas duas palavras quando pronunciadas juntas, por várias vezes representaram o terror dos inimigos de Atena, Poseidon e de qualquer um que se pusesse contra Saga e Kanon de Gêmeos. Agora elas representam tudo isso, e ao mesmo tempo um grande alívio para Hyoga e Ikki.

Antes de ouvirem essas palavras terminarem de ser pronunciadas ambos foram jogados dentro de uma lanchonete pelo imenso poder duplicado da Explosão Galáctica. Ao saírem dos escombros eles vêem seu salvador.

- Kanon!

- Você quer ajuda Ikki? – fala o ex-marina com um sorriso sarcástico – Estou disposto a dá-la, a menos que você não seja homem o suficiente para aceitar.

-Pffff...

-_Kanon... Kanon... Como se atreve a estar vivo e interferir nos meus planos! Vai desafiar seu irmão novamente?_

Girando o pescoço Kanon estala suas vértebras, o movimento termina com um sorriso de desafio.

- Vocês Nêmesis desejam tanto assumir nossos lugares que chegam a se considerar os artigos genuínos? –pergunta – Pois bem, vou entrar no seu jogo e provar de uma vez por todas que não sou inferior a meu irmão em absolutamente **NADA! **Pois eu sou **Kanon, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos!**

- Nêmesis? –murmura Hyoga - Mas claro! Por isso a semelhança. Mas como Ikki pode segurar os golpes dele? – pensa o cavaleiro, há algo faltando no quebra cabeças.

-_Grrr... Minos cuide desses imbecis. Destrua a cidade! Tenho negócios de família a tratar._

- Não se acostume a me dar ordens Gêmeos! PREPAREM-SE CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE!

Gritando Minos eleva seu cosmo e se livra da prisão de gelo às custas de sua armadura. Ainda um pouco lento ele torce os fios e lança uma turba enfurecida contra Ikki e Hyoga.

- Manipulação cósmica!

- Pó de Diamante!

- Vôo da Fênix!

Um pouco mais à frente Kanon e seu suposto irmão resolvem suas diferenças.

- _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

- Eeeeeeehhhhhhhhh!

Seus punhos se encontram, a onda de choque destrói as poucas janelas intactas daquele quarteirão. Seus corpos colidem à velocidade da luz em uma sucessão de socos e chutes. Eles não querem apenas derrotar um ao outro, querem provar categoricamente sua superioridade.

Porém, Kanon sempre soube que não era páreo para seu irmão. Enfrentá-lo seria estar pronto para perder a qualquer momento. Que dirá enfrentar o Nêmesis de Gêmeos. Caso estivessem ambos desarmados talvez tivesse mais chances. Porém escamas marinas contra a armadura de Nêmesis?

A cada golpe bem sucedido Kanon força seu adversário para trás, porém sem grandes danos físicos além de um pouco de cansaço (embora o ego do Nêmesis de Gêmeos esteja se arranhando mais e mais). Porém a reação é muito mais violenta, as escamas, que não foram reparadas após o combate com marina negro de Dragão Marinho na Mansão Solo estão finalmente admitindo sua incapacidade de proteger seu usuário.

_- Vou descascar essa armadura fajuta que está usando e depois de estraçalhar seu corpo espalharei seus pedaços por toda essa cidade! Hihihiahiaahahahaha!_

-Maldição! Nunca enfrentei Saga nessas condições... – pensa Kanon sentindo o punho do outro se chocar contra seu peito e lançá-lo ao chão. – Será que exagerei ao tentar deter seu Nêmesis sozinho?

Um violento chute estilhaça o elmo de Dragão Marinho. Kanon, apesar da latejante dor em suas têmporas agarra o tornozelo do irmão e o joga no ar.

- Explosão Galáctica!

_-Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

Um homem comum teria caído e não mais se levantaria. Kanon sabe que seu irmão jamais poderia ser chamado de "comum". Caminhando com cuidado pelos escombros deixados pelo choque do corpo do irmão contra o muro de uma casa o ex-marina adentra o terreno.

Os sons de Ikki e Hyoga combatendo Minos chegam a seus ouvidos, mas não é hora de pensar nisso. O problema que tem diante de si é muito mais grave.

- Levante-se! Sei que só isso não basta para detê-lo! Se quiser tanto ocupar o lugar de meu irmão seria bom demonstrar que pode pelo menos **me** vencer.

- _Nnnng...Maldito seja Kanon... – _o Nêmesis se ergue arfando. – _...Parece que você vai ter companhia no inferno Saga..._

A frase ouvida faz Kanon estacar. O Nêmesis de Gêmeos se referiu a Saga na terceira pessoa? Pelo que pode entender com o falso Câncer e o combate na Mansão Solo os Nêmesis são diferentes dos cavaleiros Negros justamente por isso: não pessoas comuns, com simples semelhança física.

O que torna os Nêmesis entidades tão perigosas é que sua semelhança com os adversários não existe. Eles não são semelhantes. São **iguais**. Possuem memórias, medos, trejeitos, desejos, enfim, tudo. São as reproduções dos verdadeiros interna e externamente, dos pés até...

- ... Seus cabelos! Eles... São Negros!¹...

- _Explosão Galáctica!_

As escamas de Dragão Marinho se desfazem em uma nuvem de poeira. Kanon rola pelo chão até que as leis da física o façam parar em meio a um jardim de rosas. Completamente atordoado ele se ergue. Como não percebera antes? Se realmente estivesse enfrentando um Nêmesis já estaria morto, porém resistira aos ataques e até mesmo ferira o adversário, pouco, mas ferira.

- Como pude ser tão idiota? O maior desafio de meu irmão eram seus próprios demônios interiores. O Nêmesis e o cavaleiro de Gêmeos são literalmente a mesma pessoa.

Com lágrimas nos olhos Kanon se ergue, como ele e os outros foram capazes de sobreviver esperava sinceramente que pelo menos seu irmão tivesse conseguido sobreviver. Mas como resistir a um ataque lhe destrói por dentro? Seu irmão nunca tivera chances.

-_Por que chora? Finalmente percebeu que não é páreo para mim?._

- Ahhhh... Enfrentá-lo foi o que eu mais desejei durante o tempo em que estive preso naquela cela de pedra... Mas jamais pensei que fosse ser dessa forma... Prepare-se irmão! Vou privá-lo dessa vida de fantoche!

- _Pffff.._

_­-_ Adeus irmão! Tenha certeza de que o vingarei com todas as minhas forças! MORRA SAGA! EXPLOSÃO...

Ao ver Kanon se erguer para atacar o Nêmesis de Gêmeos se prepara para responder à altura, porém algo em sua mente o faz mudar de idéia.

-_Ilusão do Príncipe das Trevas._

- Iaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!

O golpe acerta Kanon antes que ele tenha tempo de disparar a Explosão Galáctica. Levando as mãos à cabeça ele grita em agonia conforme tenta resistir.

-_ Não se martirize, tudo o que quero que faça é: quando atacar o Santuário, e eu sei que o farão, você defendera a subida das doze casas. Sua missão será impedir que qualquer um deles se atreva a chegar em Áries... Com um pouco de sorte você realmente matará seu irmão Hihihihihhehahahahahahaaha!_

**xxxxx**

**Abou Simbel, Egito**

Enquanto do lado de fora do templo de Abou Simbel, no extenso caminho até Karnak os Cavaleiros de Ouro cuidavam para que o conflito fosse encerrado sumariamente e com o menor número possível de vítimas, Aldebaran de Touro combatera sozinho e em desvantagem numérica.

Finalmente havia revertido a situação em seu favor, inclusive tendo capturado um dos inimigos acabou assistindo estupefato o homem se desfazer em milhares de pedaços brilhantes. Agora a neve invade a câmara em que se encontra.

- I-i-isso é... Um absurdo! Neve em pleno deserto... Eu devo estar alucinando!

-Ao contrário, essa neve é tão real quanto a areia que recobre o deserto. – fala a mesma voz eólica - É uma pequena cortesia de Máximos de Bóreas, o Guerreiro do Vento Norte.

-Bóreas? Vento Norte? Você tem ligação com aquele garoto que Afrodite enfrentou no Saara?

Ouvindo isso Bóreas sai de sua camuflagem enevoada, pode ser apenas uma ilusão de ótica causada pelos flocos de neve flutuando na sala, mas Aldebaran pode jurar que há lágrimas nos olhos do homem.

-Então foi isso que aconteceu... Ele era o mais novo de nós...

-E para variar você veio atrás de vingança correto?- apesar do frio enregelante que sente Aldebaran se posiciona para o possível combate.

-Vingança...

Os olhos do homem se fixam, arregalados nos de Aldebaran, como se algo houvesse rompido no fundo de sua mente Bóreas literalmente voa para cima do cavaleiro jogando-o de encontro a parede com uma cotovelada.

- É assim que vocês nos vêem não é? Como criaturas insensíveis sedentas de sangue saindo pelo mundo espalhando a morte! Porém os gloriosos cavaleiros de Athena esquecem de quantas vezes já causaram dor e morte!

-Não nos mostraram nada diferente.- reage Aldebaran segurando outro golpe de Bóreas

-...Tem razão.

Máximos larga o cavaleiro se dirigindo para a saída da câmara. Quando os primeiros raios de sol banham seu rosto o guerreiro do Vento Norte sorri um sorriso melancólico.

-Seus amigos são homens engenhosos, mas só isso não bastará para reverter a situação. Dentro em breve nossas forças deixarão os ataques velados para trás e uma campanha ostensiva será iniciada. Seus esforços se mostrarão inúteis.

- Isso será decido no campo de batalha. Não importa quão grande seja, a dificuldade jamais fará um cavaleiro de Athena desistir.

-Belas palavras. Mas não vão salvar sua vida... Diga-me, Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Touro... Você daria a vida por uma causa? Sacrificaria tudo pelo que viveu e todas as chances de um futuro para defender suas crenças?

-Mais de uma vez já me arrisquei e sacrifiquei por isso. Cheguei a sentir na alma o gosto da morte... Faria, faço e farei tudo de novo se preciso for.

Aldebaran ergue o cosmo se preparando para avançar sobre Bóreas, mas este ergue a mão em um misterioso gesto conciliador.

- O que aconteceu aqui não será relatado às deusas - ele diz – Sigam seu caminho. Detenham-nos... Se forem realmente capazes.

-Nós matamos um de seus aliados, por que nos ajuda? – pergunta Aldebaran espantado e confuso.

-Se hoje luto nas fileiras de Nêmesis e das Erínias com tanto ardor é por que um dia também dei minha vida por uma causa... Quero poder fazer isso de novo...

**xxxxx**

_­_Ignorando os estertores de agonia do irmão o Nêmesis se afasta até o local onde Minos confrontava os cavaleiros de bronze. Estando os três desarmados a luta se manteve renhida até o momento em que Minos conseguiu prendê-los em seus fios e os força a combaterem um ao outro.

-_Pare de brincar e acabe com isso, Minos. Já perdemos tempo demais aqui._

-Pfff... Pois bem. Diga adeus aos seus antigos adversários!

-Seus desgraçados, vocês não vão vencer! Ainda que levem anos, eu vou voltar e acabar com todos vocês! – bradou Fênix tentando inutilmente resistir a Minos.

Tangendo os fios o espectro os lança para o embate final. Ikki ergue o punho direito e avança contra o coração de Hyoga, que tem o pescoço do amigo como alvo. Em uma fração de segundos ambos não passam de cadáveres inertes.

- Enfim a honra dos espectros de Hades está vingada...

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – uma voz se eleva atrás do espectro

-Hyoga?Mas como! Você está...

-_A Ilusão da Fênix... –_ rosna o Nêmesis -..._Tudo o que você viu não passou de uma fantasia de sua própria mente Minos..._

-Grrrrrr... Então basta tornar essa fantasia realidade!

-_Idiota... _

O desdém de Gêmeos não fora injustificado, ao avançar contra o Cisne Minos se esquecera completamente que Fênix. Seu ataque temerário motivado pela fúria e frustração selou seu destino: o punho de Ikki lhe varou o peito.

-Ninguém manipula Ikki de Fênix. Eu faço meu próprio destino... – diz o cavaleiro enquanto assiste o corpo de seu inimigo tombar.

- _Agora que vocês já se divertiram que tal enfrentarem um guerreiro de verdade? _

-Argh! – os cavaleiros de bronze se põem em guarda, prontos para o pior.

Ikki e Hyoga são rapidamente derrubados por dois precisos chutes. Ikki segura o Nêmesis para dar tempo ao aliado de lançar a Execução Aurora, porém seu esforço de nada adianta, o golpe nem ao menos resfria a armadura. Erguendo o cosmo ele novamente os joga ao chão.

-Ahhh... Ele é um Nêmesis... Não temos chance... – Hyoga se levanta

-... Odeio admitir, mas infelizmente dessa vez não há nada que possamos fazer.

-_ Adeus, cavaleiros de bronze._

A mão se ergue para o golpe mortal e antes que desça novamente vários estampidos rasgam a noite, a armadura do Nêmesis faísca com sons metálicos. Ao virar-se para a fonte dos estampidos o servo das Deusas da Vingança não pode deixar de rir, um grupo de policiais

-_Vocês atiraram em mim? Reles policiais tentaram ferir a mim, que já enganei e matei deuses?O que pretendem fazer?Prender-me? – _ele diz chegando perto dos homens. – _Como se atrevem a se meter em assuntos acima de suas capacidades?_

-Cala a boca e põe as mãos para cima, anda!

- Fujam! Vocês não saber o que se passa aqui. Salvem seus vidas! –Hyoga tenta em vão alertar os homens do perigo que os cerca.

-_Hm?Você disse para eu erguer as mãos? Traduzi direito? Como queira... EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!_

-Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

-Nãaaaaaaaao!

- Seu mostro! Eles não tinham nada a ver com isso!. – berra Ikki saltando até o inimigo.

_-Ahhh eles tinham sim. Veja como você está... Irritado, furioso. Isso é o que queremos!ÓDIO, FÚRIA,CAOS!. – _grita acertando Fênix no estômago – _Só que vocês cavaleiros de Atena cismam de atrapalhar! Mas isso acaba hoje!_

Antes que possa fazer algo um poderoso cosmo lhe atinge as costas sem causar nenhum dano. Ao olhar para trás Kanon está de pé, caminhando com dificuldade bêbado em agonia, seus olhos arregalados com um brilho desvairado, de sua boca e narinas o sangue escorre A respiração resfolegante e entrecortada indica o supremo esforço para manter a própria consciência.

-_Você resistiu à minha Ilusão!-_grita furioso e espantado-_ QUANTAS VEZES VOCÊ VAI SE METER NO MEU CAMINHO?Explosão Galáctica!_

- Explosão... Galáctica!-reage Kanon, sendo jogado ao chão pela choque dos golpes - Quantas vezes forem necessárias...- balbucia enquanto se ergue

-Kanon...

-Você vai...?

-Cisne... Fênix... - a dor é tão intensa que ele mal consegue formular pensamentos coerentes, quanto mais expô-los. –Argh...Ele... Não é um Nêmesis como os outros... Em algum lugar ali dentro... Está o meu irmão... Vítima... Seu próprio mal... Vou dar a vocês a chance de fugir... Encontrem... Procurem... Fundação... Graad... Os dourados... Seika.. ... AAAAAAAAAAARGH!

Quando cedia à seu lado maligno Saga não refreava sua força. Livre de Saga e com o apoio das Erínias e de Nêmesis (ainda que a contragosto) a face maligna do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos teve seus poderes aumentados exponencialmente. Ikki só resistira pois Ares não estava ainda acostumado a seu novo corpo. Agora, porém a situação é diferente, disposto a banir os três da existência o Nêmesis de Gêmeos lança tudo que tem contra eles. Mal sobrará pó desse trecho da Avenida Paulista.

_**- **HOJE EU ME LIVRO DE VOCÊ DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS KANON! DE VOCÊ E DESSES CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE MALDITOS! SINTAM TODO O PODER DO NÊMESIS DE GÊMEOS! **EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICAAAAAA!**_

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! **TRIÂNGULO DE OURO!**

A despeito de toda a agonia que sente Kanon se põe diante do irmão, dará a vida se necessário for para detê-lo. É uma chance muito pequena, mas, como o Nêmesis de Gêmeos só pode ser detido pelo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Kanon espera que por ostentar também este título seja pelo menos capaz de atrasá-lo.

Uma força com potência para destroçar estrelas. Outra capaz de gerar uma brecha espaço-temporal. Somente os mais conceituados físicos e matemáticos que ainda estão por vir poderiam se arriscar a tentar explicar o que aconteceu no momento em que os golpes dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos se chocaram. Uma gigantesca nuvem de chamas se formou tendo como centro o corpo do Nêmesis ao mesmo tempo um triângulo dourado de tamanho crescente surgiu tentando engoli-la.

Por um instante, o tempo parou. A Explosão Galáctica entrou em equilíbrio com o Triângulo de Ouro. Pouco foi o tempo em que a situação assim se manteve. Mas no coração de Ikki e Hyoga, que juntavam seus cosmos tentando combater a bolha destruidora que avançava sobre eles e as pessoas libertas dos poderes de Minos foi uma eternidade. Porém a eternidade dura menos do que se pensa e o tênue equilíbrio se rompeu. O céu se iluminou como se fosse dia, paredes ruíram, janelas se partiram. Longe dali alguém lamentará uma perda que ainda não conhece e se odiará quando conhecê-la

Antes de desfalecer engolfado em uma nuvem de poeira incandescente os cavaleiros de bronze ouviram, de uma silhueta desfocada pelo pó e destroços flutuantes, com as mãos erguidas para o céu diante de um deformado triângulo de luz dourada que diminuía pouco a pouco ouviram, um rugido de ódio e triunfo e souberam que, em breve, resistir se tornaria inútil.

- _OS CAVALEIROS DE GÊMEOS ESTÃO MORTOS! LONGA VIDA AO NÊMESIS DE GÊMEOS!_

Continua...

-----

Notas.

¹. Tomei por base o mangá para as cores do cabelo do cavaleiro de Gêmeos: Tons claros para a personalidade justa e tons escuros para a maligna e contrariei o anime onde Saga possui cabelos de tom azul - escuro e seu lado maligno cabelos de tons claros de cinza: Isso é particularmente chamativo no Episódio G, que traz algumas páginas coloridas.


	14. Chapter 13

  
**

Atos de Vingança  
Capítulo XIII

**

** Santuário de Atena.**

Uma atmosfera pesada de preocupação e ansiedade recobre o solo sagrado do Santuário há meses. Desde o dia do combate em que venceram as forças de Atena que as tropas das deusas da Vingança não se sentem dessa forma. Para os soldados do mais baixo escalão aparentemente está tudo em ordem. Thallas e Selene proferindo ordens na décima terceira casa, o Nêmesis de Áries forjando mais e mais armaduras na primeira e o Nêmesis de Virgem orando e irradiando seu cosmo pelo mundo, rompendo ainda mais as barreiras da paz e compreensão, arrebanhando um número cada vez maior de servos para as deusas. Musgo e limo crescendo ao redor dos corpos dos cavaleiros mortos em batalha...

Mas, para aqueles que sabem por onde começar a procurar nem tudo corre como o planejado. Sombras furtivas se esgueiram pelos cantos, missões externas mais freqüentes, demoradas, alta rotatividade de novos cavaleiros negros. Nada disso passou desapercebido a Filipe de Eurus, o guerreiro do Vento Leste, mas de todos os sinais nenhum é tão eloqüente para ele do que a ausência de Orestes de Zéfiro, que, curiosamente, saiu do Santuário sem falar com absolutamente ninguém.

-Ahhhh Shion... Se há dezoito anos o senhor soubesse quais seriam as conseqüências de solicitar ajuda da Torre dos Ventos ainda assim teria nos chamado?

-Do que está falando Eurus? Não fizemos nada além de cumprir a função que os cavaleiros de Atena deveriam ter feito! Nos posicionamos contra o usurpador!

-Nicomedes... – murmura sem se voltar – Que novidade vê-lo aqui no cemitério... Pelo que me lembro é a primeira vez que pisa nesta parte do Santuário desde a vitória sobre os cavaleiros de Atena. Vergonha de encarar o local de descanso de tão nobres homens e mulheres, ou medo de ser visto por seus novos amigos, Leviatã e Gêmeos?

-Pffff... Não sou como você que fica perdendo tempo olhando para o passado. Vida nova, amigos novos, objetivos novos...

-...Obsessões antigas – interrompe o outro com um sorriso.

-É com essas piadas que você pretende animar os defuntos de Atena? Pobres coitados... Pelo menos eu posso sair de perto. – resmunga Notus, se havia algo que não suportava eram as insinuações do colega.

-Eu prefiro guardar minhas ironias para você velho amigo. Embora no momento exista outra coisa completamente diferente à sua espera...

-E o que seria? – pergunta Nicomedes desconfiado dos rumos da conversa.

-Onde está Orestes?

-E eu vou saber?! Não nasci grudado com ele! – responde após alguns minutos de silêncio – Deve ter saído para fazer o que os jovens fazem na idade dele, pode estar procurando novas espécies de flores para o diadema. Sei lá! Não sei pra quê tanta preocupação.

-O vento Oeste enfraqueceu... Senti a mesma coisa quando você caiu morto na minha frente há vinte anos...

-... Deve... Deve ser impressão sua...

A conversa realmente tomava um rumo desagradável, se Eurus e Bóreas soubessem que havia sido ele a enviar Orestes para a morte nas mãos dos cavaleiros de ouro Nicomedes não teria o menor perdão.

-Não, não é impressão.- a voz de Eurus é incisiva, era óbvio que Notus sabia de algo – O Nêmesis de Gêmeos se afastou pouco tempo depois e só retornou ontem à noite e sem o espectro enviado para auxilia-lo...

-E daí? Lembre-se que alguns cavaleiros sobreviveram e...

-PARE DE MENTIR!!-grita Eurus - Você sabe do que aconteceu, assim como sabe de tudo o que se passa nesse lugar!Se eu fui capaz de sentir a morte de Zéfiro você também foi!A única diferença é que não sou eu o capacho de Gêmeos e Leviatã!Você apodreceu Nicomedes! Há vinte anos você era um homem, hoje não passa de um verme. Aliás, chego mesmo a duvidar de que, naquele dia em que fomos derrotados por Máscara da Morte, você lutava pela Justiça ou se era pura e simplesmente para impressionar a jovem sacerdotisa...

Nicomedes não tem coragem de responder. Era verdade, sabia de tudo o que acontecia no Santuário, sabia da morte de Orestes e era culpado por ela. Dos Quatro Ventos era o único que retornara motivado unicamente por vingança. Diante da fúria de Eurus tudo o que Notus pode fazer é recuar, fora descoberto, mas não era motivo para se permitir ser pego ainda.

-.. Não vim aqui discutir. Na verdade Thallas e Selene querem a todos nós no Salão do Grande Mestre. Os Nêmesis também deverão ir até lá...

-Vá na frente. Diga que não me demoro – responde dando as costas a Notus.

-E Bóreas?

-"Não nasci grudado com ele."

-Unf...

Se Nicomedes não estivesse tão preocupado em esconder suas armações teria percebido que sua presença no cemitério desconcertara Filipe muito mais do que deveria. O egocentrismo do Guerreiro do Vento Sul em breve cobrará seu preço.

-Ele já foi... - murmurou Eurus após ver Notus sumir na distância –Grande Mestre, Éolo, Nêmesis... Engraçado como as coisas se repetem não acham? Se reencarnação existir em minha próxima vida serei novamente um traidor... E provavelmente me orgulharei disso tanto como me orgulho agora...

Com a leveza de uma pluma Filipe se ergue no ar em direção à décima terceira casa. No cemitério, se esgueirando pelas lápides, duas sombras o seguem.

xxxxxx

** Japão.Tóquio. Arredores da Mansão Kido.**

Um fato conhecido a respeito de mansões, de qualquer tipo é o alto grau de proteção e segurança possuído por elas. Quanto maior a importância de seu dono mais difícil é se aproximar da residência. Porém, a despeito da Mansão Kido ser a residência civil de Saori Kido, a deusa da Sabedoria, e ser mais do que bem protegidas duas ágeis figuras penetram furtivamente em seu terreno.

Hyoga, o cavaleiro de bronze da constelação do Cisne, é uma delas. A despeito da importância de sua presença naquele local o que realmente lhe chama atenção é a ironia de sua entrada. Assim como seus irmãos passara horas imaginando meios de escapar dos muros do orfanato da Fundação Graad e hoje passara outras tantas elaborando sua sorrateira entrada.

Após assistir Ikki derrubar o sexto guarda Hyoga não se contém:

-Para quem não queria chamar atenção você já está abusando da sorte.

-O que está insinuando? - pergunta Fênix arrastando o homem até uma árvore do jardim.

-Que poderíamos fazer isso sem precisar machucar tanta gente.

- Acho que você passou tempo demais com meu irmão. – comenta debochado

-Hã?

-Ficou compassivo como ele. Se bem que... Esse sempre foi seu maior defeito não é? O sentimentalismo... No fim das contas Shun era bem mais realista e frio do que você.

Hyoga respirou fundo antes de decidir ignorar aquilo. Por mais que achasse que Ikki já estava começando a passar dos limites não ia dar chance de uma briga ali.

-... Sinto cosmos vindo daquela direção – comentou distraidamente enquanto se afastava

xxxxxx

** Santuário.**

Após a décima segunda casa, no _ chrysus schnagein_, a tensão latente entre as tropas das deusas da Vingança começa a transbordar.

- Não aceito! Fui criado para enfrentar Máscara da Morte, toda a minha existência se resume a derrotar o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer!- berrava Andreas diante de Thallas e Selene. – Já provei que sou mais do que capaz de fazê-lo!  
- Não poderia ser de outro modo. –ponderou Virgem – Ser o Nêmesis de Câncer o torna o mais qualificado de nós doze para enfrentar esse adversário.  
- Sabemos de tudo isso Câncer... Porém, os cavaleiros de prata e bronze sobreviventes estão sob as ordens de Máscara da Morte. Ainda que vença o combate estará enfraquecido.- a voz de Thallas demonstra certa impaciência com a discussão.  
-Não cabe a você decidir que atitudes as tropas de Nêmesis tomarão!  
- Entendo a revolta de Câncer. Se o cavaleiro de ouro em questão não se mostrou capaz de vencê-lo no passado o que o tornaria capaz de vencer agora? – questiona Aquário  
-E ainda que ele perca os Nêmesis restantes podem resolver o problema. – comentou Leão  
-Eu não perderei.  
- Andreas, você sabe muito bem que Selene é obrigada, por ordens de nossas inflexíveis deusas, a dividir todas suas decisões com Lorde Thallas. – Notus toma a palavra – É óbvio que ela não duvida de suas capacidade. Apenas não vale a pena arriscar a vida de uma pessoa tão cara, um guerreiro tão valoroso se há outros meios de alcançar a vitória. Com certeza ela não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você... Ou a qualquer um de nós... – completa após calculados instantes de silêncio.

Ao ouvir isso Andreas sente seu sangue ferver, aquele imbecil estava insinuando que ele, o Nêmesis de Câncer, não passava de uma criança que precisava ser protegida pela mãe? Quem era ele para fazer tal insinuação? Um guerreiro de classe inferior que mesmo com a ajuda de um exército e valendo-se de uma emboscada mal conseguiu arranhar o cavaleiro de Câncer?

-Ora seu ...!

-Calma aí amigo! - Antes que Andréas fizesse algo Touro se pôs entre ele e Notus.

-A bem da verdade o Vento Sul está certo. O tempo das sutilezas acabou. – Disse Selene fria, ignorando, custosamente, a fúria de seu filho – O motivo determinante da escolha de Áries é o jovem Kiki.

-Um Nêmesis contra um aprendiz?! – surpreendem-se os presentes

-Não. Ele é o herdeiro do dourado de Áries e responsável pela restauração das armaduras dos cavaleiros sobreviventes. Por mais absurdo que pareça não é a presença do cavaleiro de Câncer que anima e sustenta as tropas de Atena. Sem o auxílio do rapaz os cavaleiros não seriam capazes de continuar sua resistência.

-Então minha missão se resume a matar o jovem? – pergunta Áries.

-Não. Sua missão é reclamar para Nêmesis Adratéia o controle do refúgio de Mu de Áries. Por quaisquer meios que se façam necessários. Desde o início nosso objetivo era eliminar e substituir as tropas da deusa da Sabedoria. –explica Leviatã - E isso inclui eliminar todo e qualquer vestígio de sua existência da face terrestre. Por isso as armaduras deveriam ser retiradas e trazidas a nós.

-De fato as Senhoras são imbatíveis, tanto em força quanto em sabedoria... – murmuram Virgem e Aquário - Dessa forma, ainda que renasça, Atena não contará com seus preciosos cavaleiros. Estará indefesa...

xxxxx

Do lado de dentro da mansão Milo e Aiolia conversavam com Seika, queriam garantir que nada acontecesse à jovem, mesmo que eles caíssem em combate.

-Não se preocupem senhores cavaleiros de Ouro.-dizia a jovem – Pelo que eu e o senhor Camus descobrimos a srta. Saori deixou ordens expressas para que todo morador do Santuário pudesse buscar refúgio aqui caso necessário. E se eu não puder continuar já falei com a Mino, lá do orfanato. Vocês só precisam pensar em salvar a Srta. Saori...

-E o seu irmão também. Se bem que... Conhecendo o Seiya, acho que ele é quem vai acabar achando que tem de nos salvar. – riu Aiolia.

-Pois bem, -disse Milo tocando a jovem nos ombros - é até melhor que você fique em um local conhecido... Assim será mais fácil para que consiga ajeitar a...

A voz do cavaleiro some de repente, um leve tremor atravessa seu corpo, sua mente grita uma ordem, mas a voz que a emite não é a sua, mas a de Aiolia:

-PRO CHÃO!!!!

- PÓ DE DIAMANTE!!!!!!

-VÔO DA FÊNIX!!!!!!!

Uma parede inteira é destruída na surpreendente entrada dos cavaleiros de Bronze de Fênix e Cisne. Antes que Milo e Aiolia consigam entender o que se passa Seika já está nos braços de Hyoga enquanto Ikki se coloca entre os quatro.

-Eu disse que deveríamos ter saído do Brasil mais rápido... A demora permitiu que Saga contasse aos novos amigos sobre o aviso de Kanon. Graças a você o cara morreu em vão.

-Pode se fazer de forte se quiser, mas nenhum de nós estava em condições de viajar de imediato!-retrucou o Cisne

O espanto de Milo e Aiolia não tem limites, sua estupefação é tanta que nem conseguiu se levantar dos escombros do armário onde os golpes de Fênix e Cisne o jogaram. Kanon estava morto?Hyoga e Ikki vivos? E principalmente: **Saga com "novos amigos"?**.

A já confusa situação só piorou quando Camus, que estava no cômodo ao lado, se aproximou para saber o que se passava:

-Milo!Aiolia!Ouvi um estrondo, vocês estão...HYOGA?!

-Mestre! – murmurou surpreso Cisne. Sabia que seu mestre Camus possuía um Nêmesis, assim como os outros dourados, mas não esperava vê-lo face a face.

-PELO AMOR DE DEUS HYOGA! NEM O MEU IRMÃO IRIA SE ABALAR DESSA VEZ!- bradou Ikki – Trate de tirar logo a garota daqui!!!

-Você sozinho não tem chances contra os três!

-Ainda que estivéssemos em vantagem numérica estaríamos inferiorizados e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu!!!Quanto mais você demorar aqui menos tempo conseguirei lhe dar!!!

-Certo! - colocando Seika sobre os ombros Hyoga salta janela afora e dispara pela noite de Tókio disposto a abrir o máximo de distância entre ele e os Nêmesis.

-Espere Hyoga! – gritou Camus tentando ir atrás do pupilo

-Pode parar aí!-graças a um vigoroso impulso o chute de Ikki joga o cavaleiro de Aquário no chão. – Pfff... Sem suas armaduras até que vocês não são grande coisa... Acharam que não iam precisar delas para acabar com uma garotinha né?

-Ainda não entendi o que está acontecendo, mas não vou deixar vocês levarem essa garota daqui assim tão fácil! Renda-se, ou enfrente a morte sob as patas do Leão !!!!! **LIGHTNING BOLT**

-Faça seu pior impostor!As patas de um leão fajuto não resistirão a um único bater de asas! **VÔO DA FÊNIX!**

xxxxx

** Jamir, Índia.**

As outrora silenciosas encostas do refúgio do cavaleiro de Áries agora reverberam com o som marcial de um exército em treinamento. Ao redor das íngremes paredes de pedra os cavaleiros de prata e bronze sobreviventes treinam dia e noite para o momento em que confrontarão as forças das deusas da Vingança pela derradeira vez.

O único uso da torre é local de repouso temporário e, por turnos. Dispostos a entrar no Santuário pela porta da frente, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Marin de Águia e Shina de Ofiúrco, não permitem a ninguém mais do que cinco horas de sono ou menos de quinze de treino. Sabendo que a técnica de restauração de Kiki, apesar de não estar perfeita já salvou alguns deles de apuros os três exigem que, ao afim do dia, pelo menos metade das armaduras esteja em frangalhos. Tudo em nome da perfeição do conserto e do aumento de força dos treinandos.

Eventualmente a rotina é interrompida pelo farfalhar das asas dos corvos de Jamian. As aves, freqüentemente associadas ao mau agouro agora trazem esperança ao coração desses bravos guerreiros, pois carregam consigo mensagens dos amigos que abandonaram a segurança da torre e saíram para o combate.

Agora é um desses momentos, assim que o primeiro ponto negro desponta no céu os cavaleiros param suas atividades para acompanhar seu vôo até a torre. E assim ficam por alguns instantes, até que Shina os traga de volta para a realidade:

-O que vocês encaram tanto? Nunca viram corvos na vida? Voltem ao treino, do contrário aqueles animais acabaram trazendo o atestado de óbito de vocês no bico da próxima vez!

-Não seja tão dura Shina.- reclamou Nachi de Lobo – Nem parece que está preocupada com os outros...

- Estou preocupada em continuar viva. Admirar pássaros não me ajudará a conseguir isso. –retrucou a amazona encerrando a conversa.

Enquanto isso, dentro do prédio uma pequena discussão tomava corpo.

-Eles precisam descansar! – gritava Jamian protegendo os pássaros do cavaleiro de ouro, que avançou sobre os animais assim que os viu entrar.

-Eu **sei**disso! Mas eu também preciso ler as mensagens que eles trouxeram. O que não dá para ser feito se você continuar com eles nos braços!- retrucava Máscara da Morte. – Vai arranjar uma mulher e me deixa ler isso!

-Por que você não desenrola os papéis das patas dos corvos, entrega para o Máscara da Morte e depois vai cuidar dos corvos com calma Jamian? – resmungou Shiryu, já sem paciência com a cena, que se repetia há semanas, sempre que uma mensagem nova chegava.

Após um silêncio constrangedor o cavaleiro de prata coloca os corvos sobre uma das prateleiras onde Kiki deixava as ferramentas e começa a retirar os papeizinhos presos às pernas dos animais.

-Se eles sujarem você é quem vai limpar! – avisou o rapaz para o prateado.

-Aí já não é problema meu. – sentenciou o dourado lendo as mensagens. – se virem...

-Alguma novidade?

-Asterion e os outros se livraram dos que estavam no Iraque, mas estão tendo dificuldade para sair de lá... Nada realmente grave...

-Alguma notícia de Rozan?

-Querendo saber da sua namoradinha Shiryu?- ironizou o cavaleiro de Câncer

-Hã? Ah... Não me venha com besteiras Máscara!- defendeu-se o rapaz – Eu só queria saber como estavam os outros moradores do Santuário que ficaram nos Cinco Picos...

-Sei...- murmurou o dourado ainda revirando as tiras de papel em busca de alguma informação importante – E o Afrodite era alérgico a pólen...

-Era?-perguntaram Jamian e Kiki - Como você sabe?

-E assim descobrimos porque um está há anos sem merecer mais do que o título de "apêndice", e o outro não recebe uma missão decente há outros tantos anos. – resmungou o dourado revirando os olhos – Ei! Misty e os de bronze que foram a Londres já estão na Índia... Então por que não vieram direto para cá ao invés de despachar o bicho? – espantou-se – Se fosse o Aldebaran eu até entenderia, o cara ia parar em tudo que é barraquinha de artesanato de Nova Délhi até aqui... Mas o Misty?!

xxxxx

Não muito longe da torre os cavaleiros em questão correm ao máximo de suas forças na tentativa de alcançar seu porto seguro.

-Mais rápido!! Desse jeito vão nos interceptar!

- Vamos ser interceptados de qualquer jeito Misty!! A melhor coisa a fazer é tentar lutar!

-Hahahaha! Você enlouqueceu... Geki, não é? Cada um deles pode derrubar mais de um dourado e você ainda acha que tem chance? Vocês cavaleiros de bronze são tão engraçados.

-É melhor do que fugir como um covarde! – resmunga Jabu defendendo o amigo

-Fique aí se quiser, por mim é até melhor que não preciso ficar me preocupando em salvar vocês dois e...

-CUIDADO MISTY!

O grito Jabu chega um pouco atrasado, mas ainda assim o cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto consegue esquivar da avalanche que lhes bloqueia o caminho.

-Grrrr... Estão brincando conosco... –rosna Geki

- Como eu queria poder acertar um bom murro nesses desgraçados...

-Vamos sair daqui primeiro depois vocês escolhem o jeito que vão morrer. – resmunga Misty abrindo caminho nas rochas -TURBILHÃO DE MÁRMORE!

Conforme os últimos estilhaços caem os três sentem a aproximação de seu caçador, ou caçadores, ainda não conseguiram definir quantos são os adversários, tudo o que têm certeza é que estão sendo guiados para onde seus invisíveis inimigos querem.

-Quanto tempo ainda falta para chegarmos? – sussurra Misty encarando o poente.

-Se não tivéssemos nos desviado tanto do caminho diria que uns trinta minutos. – respondeu Jabu – Se a noite nos alcançar aqui nunca chegaremos à torre.

- ...Será que não deveríamos ficar por aqui mesmo? – pergunta Geki cansado da fuga

-Como assim? –se assustaram os outros dois.

-Mesmo que nossa mensagem tenha chegado nada garante que eles a tenham entendido. Não seria melhor resistir...

-Morrer você quer dizer. – corta Jabu

-... E evitar que os outros sejam alcançados e mortos também?

-Eu até concordaria, entretanto, mesmo se os enfrentarmos aqui com certeza irão até a torre. Eles não iriam deixar em branco a nossa vinda até a Índia, é suspeito demais. - rebate Misty – Teremos morrido em vão... Agora deixem de heroísmos e corram!

Após mais alguns minutos de percurso uma gigantesca força os tira do chão e joga de encontro às paredes rochosas pressionando-os violentamente contra as pedras.

-Acho... Que... Querendo ou não... Vamos morrer aqui... – Jabu se esforça inutilmente tentando se mover.

-N-não!... Estão apenas... Brincando conosco... Já estaríamos mortos se quisessem... – geme o Urso ouvindo seu elmo partir com a enorme pressão.

-Mas... Isso... Não muda... O fato de que... Temos... De... Fazer... Alguma... Coisa!!

Misty ergue seu cosmo desesperadamente e, seja por que seus perseguidores estejam dispostos a prolongar a brincadeira, ou por mérito próprio ele consegue recuperar parte dos movimentos. Vendo isso Urso e Unicórnio o imitam conseguindo resultado inferior, mas pelo menos estão os três de volta à vertical e no ângulo certo.

Diante disso, uma tranqüila voz ecoa pelos penhascos vinda de nenhum lugar aparente.

-Nada mal cavaleiros de Atena. Vocês fazem jus à reputação alcançada e, ouso dizer, até mesmo à necessidade de minha intervenção. Outros já teriam caído.

Jabu respira fundo e se posiciona no meio da passagem. Geki imediatamente o imita:

-Misty! Você é o mais rápido de nós! Vá na frente!

-Hahahaha! Realmente vocês cavaleiros de bronze têm um senso de humor único em momentos de perigo.- gargalhou o prateado – E daí que sou mais rápido? Vocês não conseguiriam segura-lo por tempo suficiente para que eu chegue ao meu destino... Eu também sou centenas de vezes mais poderoso, mas nem por isso poderia tentar fazer o mesmo por vocês... Querem saber? Acho que vai ser como o Urso disse... Teremos de fazer nossa última resistência aqui! –concluiu com amargor.

A pressão que ainda oprimia seus corpos desaparece por completo. O silencioso desfiladeiro ecoa o som de passos metálicos em franca aproximação. Uma sombra se forma em meio à névoa.

-E aí, "mais poderoso"? – pergunta Jabu recuando aos poucos – Alguma idéia?

-Nenhuma que valha a pena por em prática... Esperem! Vocês sabem qual é a posição da Exclamação de Atena?! – pergunta com um brilho pernicioso no olhar

-Enlouqueceu?! Nunca vai dar certo! – Geki se assusta tanto que até esquece de prestar atenção ao inimigo que se aproximava

-E ainda que conseguíssemos lança-la nosso cosmo não é grande o suficiente para sequer assusta-lo. Vai parecer um mero show de fogos! – contestou Jabu.

-Vamos morrer de qualquer jeito! Sabem ou não sabem?!- repetiu impaciente o cavaleiro de Lagarto – **Sabem ou não sabem?!**

-Sabemos. –responderam ambos um tanto incertos.

-Não preciso te lembrar que nenhum de nós três chegou nem no limiar do sétimo sentido né? - Geki sentiu que ou fazia o comentário ou não morreria em paz.

-Claro que sei. Beleza e burrice não são grandezas diretamente proporcionais. Ao contrário de beleza e inteligência – respondeu o prateado sacudindo os cabelos.

-Só para constar.

-Ótimo. Então... Preparem-se.

Os últimos raios do sol brilham na armadura do adversário conforme ele sai do manto protetor da névoa. Confiante, ergueu a mão direita para desferir um golpe certeiro e decisivo nos cavaleiros de Atena. Ao ver os três na posição da trindade não pôde deixar de se surpreender.

-Vocês **realmente** acham que isso poderá me deter? Crêem que realmente terão poder para executar este que é o ataque supremo dos guerreiros de sua Ordem?

-Não custa tentar não acha? – falou Jabu com um sorriso torto nos lábios

-Ouvi boatos de que nem esse golpe pode pará-los. – Geki sentia o suor escorrer pelo rosto. Misty realmente sabia o que estava fazendo? – Mas será que vocês realmente agüentam uma Exclamação de Atena?

-Na pior das hipóteses levaremos para o túmulo a honra de ter ferido um Nêmesis em combate.- ri o cavaleiro de prata, piscando para o adversário - Esse sim é um epitáfio digno de minha pessoa!

O Nêmesis pára como se considerasse as ameaças dos três. Nesse curto instante Urso, Unicórnio e Lagarto respiram fundo, cientes de que, o que quer que vá acontecer em seguida, não estará mais em suas sãos. Já fizeram suas partes, agora é com os outros cavaleiros.

-Desculpe Seiya...-pensou Jabu – Não pude vingar a sua morte.

-Acabe com aquele maldito cavaleiro negro por mim Ban...-pediu Geki

-Asterion, Argol, Jamian, Capella, Dante... Não deixem a honra dos cavaleiros de prata se manchar novamente... –murmurou Misty com os olhos úmidos.

O Nêmesis avança, chegara a uma decisão:

- Pois bem... Mostrem-me seus poderes.

xxxxx

** Mansão Kido.**

-Aaaaaarrrrrrgh!

- Ikki, essa foi a quinta agulha... Não me force a disparar mais... Diga para onde Hyoga foi!

-NUNCA! VÔO...

Apesar da dor lancinante que percorre seu corpo Ikki ainda não está disposto a se render. Mesmo trôpego ele se ergue, mesmo que seja apenas para receber o punho de Aiolia em seu rosto.

-Já basta dessa resistência inútil!-gritou o Leão – Vocês se enganaram! Nós somos os verdadeiros cavaleiros de ouro. Seika foi enviada para cá pela deusa Nêmesis e usou os recursos da fundação para procurar pelos cavaleiros de ouro! Foi assim que nos encontramos.

-Você... Quer que eu acredite que sobreviveram ilesos ao ataque dos Nêmesis?

- Nós não ficamos ilesos. Passamos todos esses meses convalescendo.- Camus ainda tentava dialogar – Vocês devem ter feito o mesmo após a invasão do Santuário não estou certo?

-...Talvez... – respondeu o cavaleiro de bronze se erguendo e pondo-se novamente em guarda – Mas isso não prova que vocês sejam os verdadeiros.

Os cavaleiros de ouro bufam exasperados. A cada segundo perdido nessa insensata batalha mais tempo as tropas de Nêmesis e das Erínias ganham para destruí-los. Há dias que Shaka os avisava do espalhar dos cosmos malignos das Erínias. E, para piorar, eles ainda tinham perdido a pista de Aioros e dos outros cavaleiros de ouro.

Tudo isso deixava Milo e Aiolia completamente furiosos:

-Já que insiste vai ser do seu jeito Fênix! AGULHA ESCARLATE!!!!

-Vamos enfiar juízo na sua cabeça na marra! LIGHTNING PLASMA!!!

-Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgh!

Vendo a situação nesse nível Camus perde a paciência, será possível que sempre terão de enfrentar a loucura em suas próprias fileiras? Um instante! Aconteceu algo semelhante da última vez. Após um momento de discórdia eles sofreram um ataque fulminante... Estariam às vésperas de um novo ataque? E onde diabos estavam Dohko e Shaka??

-Kalitso!

-Camus de Aquário! – rebela-se Milo ao se ver preso.- Definitivamente não é hora para isso!

-Você deveria ter detido os movimentos de Fênix e não os nossos! – o tom de voz de Aiolia deixava claro que assim que se soltasse Camus, com certeza estaria no mesmo barco que Ikki.

Ignorando as objeções dos colegas Camus vai até Ikki e o ajuda a se levantar.

-Sei que deve estar com dificuldades para me ver e ouvir. Mas isso não importa. Vou dar as provas que você quer: as cartas trocadas com o Santuário e nossas armaduras danificadas. Se isso ainda não bastar com certeza as contas de hospital, receitas médicas e os vídeos de segurança da mansão devem servir.

-E em troca eu digo para onde Hyoga levou Seika?

-Não. Quero apenas que acredite em nós.

xxxxx

-Me solte, por favor!- chorava Seika em desespero.

- Sinto muito Seika, mas não posso permitir que continue a gritar ou você acabará chamando mais atenção. -murmurou Hyoga elevando seu cosmo apenas o suficiente para fazer a jovem desmaiar de frio – Espero que Seiya me perdoe, onde quer que esteja...

-S-seiya... –murmurou a jovem antes de ceder a hipotermia.

O cavaleiro de Cisne, apesar da preocupação com seu colega e nervosismo diante do que estava fazendo se sente reconfortado ao saber que conseguira chegar à marina sem ser atacado. Agora tudo não passava de uma questão de avisar Jamir e desaparecer do Japão o mais rápido possível.

Mesmo diante dos olhares curiosos e até mesmos suspeitos de alguns passantes Hyoga leva a jovem até o apartamento de Seiya, o qual Ikki decidira que seria o ponto de encontro deles após a invasão da Mansão Kido. Cuidadosamente a coloca na cama e se dirige à um objeto de metal escondido no alto do armário sob um pano velho.

O objeto em questão é uma gaiola, dentro dela um sonolento corvo mira seus negros olhos nos olhos azuis do cavaleiro. Fora treinado para obedecer a outros cavaleiros além do seu "irmão humano", mas isso não significava que deveria gostar deles. E o animal faz questão de demonstrar seu desagrado bicando pela enésima vez a mão do cavaleiro de bronze.

-Au! Não se preocupe amiguinho, um último serviço e você só vai me ver de novo quando eu chegar na Índia... Se eu chegar – fala Hyoga prendendo uma pequena tira de papel à perna do pássaro e levando-o para fora. – VAI!

Com esse grito o corvo é solto e, crocitando, desaparece nos céus. Resolvido o problema da mensagem resta apenas o da jovem Seika e de Ikki, que fora deixado sozinho enfrentando os Nêmesis. Mas ele já sabe o que fazer, tanto que tudo o que escreveu na mensagem foi o número da casa de Seiya. Quando Shiryu a ler vai enviar alguém até a marina e Seika será resgatada. Suavemente Hyoga se aproxima da cama e ergue as mãos sobre a jovem ao mesmo tempo em que ergue seu cosmo.

- O... O que vai fazer? – perguntou Seika tiritando de frio.

-Estou salvando sua vida... A colocarei em um esquive de gelo e a lançarei ao mar. Aqueles monstros nunca a encontrarão. Em alguns dias no máximo você será resgatada por gente que vai cuidar de você e garantir que fique sempre segura.

-O que?! – o medo supera o frio e ela se encolhe junto à parede do quarto com o rosto desfigurado de pavor. – Mas por que?!

-Por que não posso permitir que a irmã de meu amigo e irmão sofra por causa da vida que levamos. –respondeu Hyoga controlando as lágrimas – Sinto muito...

- Mentira! Se fosse realmente o Hyoga não estaria fazendo isso comigo, você é um impostor assim como aqueles que atacaram o sr. Camus e os outros cavaleiros de ouro na Mansão do sr. Solo. – apesar do frio tentava gritar e assim chamar atenção de alguém que passasse perto do local para que viesse ajudá-la - Eu não tenho utilidade para vocês, para que fazer isso comigo?!!! A Deusa Nêmesis disse que eu não seria ferida!!!!

- Então foi assim que ela saiu do Santuário... A própria Nêmesis a poupou...-pensou o Cisne iniciando o congelamento – Os cavaleiros de ouro estão mortos Seika – disse em voz alta – Você foi enganada pelos Nêmesis: duplicatas fiéis dos dourados e infinitamente mais poderosas... Esquife de Gelo...

-Mas por que eles... Faria... Algo... Comigo... Se... Foi a líder deles... Quem... Me... Sal...-murmurou Seika com seu último fôlego antes de sucumbir.

- O que me consola é que no futuro você poderá viver em paz, uma paz que seu irmão nunca teve... Perdoe-me Seika... Mas não pude pensar em nenhum outro meio para salvá-la daqueles Nêmesis...

- Isso prova que você ainda é muito imaturo meu rapaz! Afaste-se para que eu possa libertar a jovem e desfazer esse mal entendido!!

Virando-se na direção da voz Hyoga vê alguém cuja aparência lembrava e muito Dohko parado no batente da porta. A lembrança do poder das armas de Libra imediatamente lhe vem à mente e sua espinha gela. Frustrado constata que seus esforços foram em vão. Mas como cavaleiro de Atena não se entregará sem resistir.

-Se esse é o meu destino... Eu o aceito de bom grado! Erga-se nas alturas do céu e voe meu cisne!!! – grita Hyoga erguendo seu cosmo ao máximo – Execução Aurora!!!!!

xxxxx

Shiryu não se sentia à vontade com a idéia de um cavaleiro ter sido abatido. Montaram seus planos de guerrilha com tanto cuidado, não se expuseram sem necessidade, ainda que tivessem caído eles deveriam ter avisado.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?Todos os que saíram de Jamir enviaram mensagens?

-É o que eu gostaria de saber... – respondeu Câncer revisando todas as mensagens que haviam chegado nas últimas semanas - Sim, todo mundo que saiu entrou em contato... Peraí! Parece que Cisne e Fênix ainda não enviaram nada depois de avisarem que chegaram em segurança ao Brasil.

-E se aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?-choramingou Tatsume que passava carregando uma trouxa de roupa suja e entreouvira a conversa – E se foram capturados, torturados, drogados e forçados a contar nossa localização para as tropas daquelas deusas malignas? Nós vamos morreeeer!

-Não acredito no que estou ouvindo... Aposto que Saga, Shion e os outros Grandes Mestres com certeza não passaram por isso.

-Mas ele está até que certo Máscara da Morte! – comentou Jamian – Se isso aconteceu nós podemos estar em sério perigo!

-A gente vai ter de abandonar a torre? – Kiki sussurrou preocupado, apesar de tudo aquele lugar para ele sempre significou um porto seguro. Não gostava da idéia de abandoná-lo.

-Ainda não sabemos Kiki. – disse Shiryu tocando o ombro do rapaz – Talvez seja melhor aguardar mais um pouco antes de decidirmos o que fazer.

- Talvez não. – a voz de Máscara da Morte soou soturna e fria.

-O que quer dizer?

-Não está sentindo? – disse o dourado caminhando até a sacada e encarando o horizonte. Abaixo vários cavaleiros haviam interrompido seus treinos e encaravam um ponto longínquo do céu. – Uma imensa força oprimindo seu cosmo, um sentimento de dor e perda tomando sua alma...

Franzindo o cenho curioso Shiryu se aproxima do dourado e se vira para fora. Realmente, podia sentir nitidamente que algo estava errado, parecia que haviam três cosmos próximos da torre porém mal podia senti-los era como se algo os bloqueasse. Eles ascendiam e apagavam de maneira intermitente, como uma vela prestes a se extinguir...

xxxxx

-Hyoga! Ouça a voz da razão rapaz! Se eu realmente fosse um Nêmesis por que estaria tentando dialogar? Poderia tê-lo derrubado de imediato não acha?

-Talvez... Mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de abrir a guarda com inimigos tão poderosos assim... Pó de diamante!

Erguendo a mão Dohko detém o ataque do cavaleiro de Cisne e o lança de volta contra o atacante.

-Ugh!

-Vou pedir com educação só mais uma vez rapaz: pare de lutar. Não me obrigue a usar a força!

Assim que ouvira a confusão se formar ele e Shaka se posicionaram do lado de fora da mansão aguardando assim a saída dos invasores. Quando descobriram que os "invasores" eram os cavaleiros de bronze ficaram tão surpresos que se limitaram a seguir Hyoga sem nem ao menos avisar aos outros três cavaleiros de ouro.

-Velho mestre, se me permite uma sugestão creio que o melhor a ser feito é neutralizarmos o Cisne e o levarmos para a Mansão Kido. – disse Shaka entrando no apartamento.

-Eu disse para esperar lá fora Shaka. O rapaz já está confuso demais para ficar frente a frente com dois cavaleiros de ouro.

- É óbvio que isso não passa de um estratagema de nossos adversários, semear a discórdia entre nós. Mas de qualquer forma não temos tempo a perder. Se continuarmos com isso pode ser tarde demais para salvarmos a jovem...

-Diabos... É, você está certo Shaka... Não temos tempo para isso

Hyoga tenta recuar, porém percebe que acabou se encurralando ao continuar no quarto após a chegada de Libra. Sua única saída é passar por eles.

-Quando você acordar tudo estará resolvido Hyoga ... **OHM!**

xxxxx

Mesclando-se ao rubro entardecer três cosmos saúdam a noite que se aproxima enfeitando o céu noturno um feixe de luz brônzeo prateada. Chegou o crepúsculo para os cavaleiros de Atena...

- **EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATENA!!!**

xxxxx

-Mistyyyyyyy!!!!!!

-Jabuuuuuuuu!!!!!!

Em desespero Nachi e Capella abandonam seus afazeres para ir em auxílio de seus amigos, porém, apesar de partilhar da angústia e preocupação dos dois, Marin e Shina não permitem que os cavaleiros de Lobo e Cocheiro vão até a coluna luminosa.

- Me solta Marin! –debatia-se Capella – O que você tem no peito?Uma pedra? É o Misty quem está lá! Um cavaleiro de prata como você e eu!

-Isso não é motivo para nos juntarmos a ele ainda...-responde a amazona, que, com um abraço, imobilizava e tentava consolar o amigo -... Não há nada que possamos fazer por eles... Infelizmente...

-Há sim!Há sim! Se formos agora poderemos salvá-los! Somos dezenas, quem quer que seja não vai poder nos deter!

Ecoando o sentimento de muitos Nachi tentava correr, mas Shina, apesar de ter lágrimas rolando sob a máscara, não pensou duas vezes antes de torcer o braço do cavaleiro de bronze que grita, apontando com o braço livre para Máscara da Morte que do último andar da torre encara a luz com uma expressão indecifrável.

-Dê a ordem Máscara da Morte! Você é o mais graduado de nós!Elas têm de te obedecer! DÊ LOGO A MALDITA ORDEM PARA QUE SALVEMOS NOSSOS AMIGOS!!

Os presentes olham para cima em expectativa. Partilhando da angústia dos demais Jamian, Shiryu e Kiki encaram o dourado ansiosamente esperando uma decisão. Infelizmente, ela não vem. O cavaleiro de Câncer simplesmente ignora os gritos de dor de seus companheiros

-SEU DESGRAÇADO SEM ALMA! – Capella urra com a voz embargada pela dor – EU DEVIA TE MATAR SEU CALHORDA! VOCÊ É CEGO? OU DE TANTO MATAR CRIANCINHAS SUA PERCEPÇÃO CÓSMICA ATROFIOU?!

-Não, Capella!- Marin não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas, o abraço de contenção se torna uma busca por apoio – Já basta!

-DEIXE-O FALAR MARIN! O CARA TÁ CERTO! ATÉ OS SOLDADOS PODEM SENTIR QUE MISTY, GEKI E JABU AINDA RESISTEM! NÃO PRECISA NEM OLHAR PRA LÁ! O DESGRAÇADO SE TELEPORTA! QUE CUSTA SALVAR OS DOIS?! **O QUÊ?!**

Após alguns instantes Nachi abandona todo esforço para se desvencilhar de Shina, a coluna de luz, que começava a desvanecer, se acende em um grande clarão de luz branca desaparecendo em seguida.

-É como uma estrela... – murmurou Shina retirando a máscara - ...A luz que vemos não passa de um fantasma...

A despeito do ódio e revolta que sua atitude indiferente provocou, o cavaleiro de Câncer fez pouco esforço para notá-los. Sua mente se adiantava à dor dos outros. Se cavaleiros de prata e bronze foram forçados a recorrer à Exclamação de Atena, mesmo sabendo que seriam incapazes de executá-la com perfeição ou poder suficientes só havia uma explicação: estavam diante de um Nêmesis.

Das últimas luminescências no horizonte uma pequena fagulha se desprende. Uma estrela cadente em direção às constelações dos caídos, dizem os cavaleiros. Idiotas, pensa Máscara da Morte, mal percebem o quanto correm perigo. Há um instante atrás gritavam que queriam salvar os colegas, agora olham a morte chegando e ainda dizem: "que lindo".

-Malditos filhos da mãe...- murmura com um sorriso nervoso.

-Máscara da Morte?

Com um grito Máscara da Morte se joga prédio abaixo, punho erguido, o cosmo dourado flamejando uma declaração de guerra. Milésimos após o salto do dourado a armadura de Câncer livra-se da urna e dispara até seu dono envolvendo-lhe o corpo.

Quando a "estrela cadente" aterrissa o punho do cavaleiro de ouro de Câncer está lá para saudá-la. Com toda a fúria de seu cosmo e o incentivo da gravidade Máscara da Morte recepciona o adversário com um violento murro na face, nem bem este termina de se materializar.

-É assim que recepciona velhos amigos Máscara da Morte? – fala o recém chegado sorrindo para o dourado – que atitude infantil.

-Mestre Mu! – espanta-se Kiki ao ver o homem de armadura brilhante sorrir para Máscara da Morte

-Correção pivete: O Nêmesis de Áries! – rosna Câncer, cujo punho encontra-se parado a milímetros do nariz do Nêmesis – Embora eu admita que essa fraude seja tão irritante quanto o carneiro original. ..."A telecinésia mais desenvolvida dos doze cavaleiros de ouro"... Ah vai pro inferno!

-Não me responsabilize por suas incapacidades cavaleiro.- retruca o Nêmesis sem se alterar –Não vim aqui por você, este é o único motivo pelo qual permiti que liberasse toda a testosterona que quisesse nessa tentativa inútil de me atingir.

-Sua... Telecinésia... Não vai me segurar... Por muito... Tempo...

-Mas vai detê-lo pelo tempo que for necessário. Uma Exclamação de Atena, ainda que muito mal executada por guerreiros de nível inferior nem sujou minha pele. Por mais que venha de um cavaleiro de ouro não será um simples soco que vai me deter.

-"Guerreiros de nível inferior"? – repetem Capella e Nachi – Seu...

-FIQUEM ONDE ESTÃO! – grita Shiryu – NINGUÉM SE MOVA!

-Um cavaleiro de bronze é mais inteligente que você, cavaleiro de ouro. - comenta o Nêmesis de Áries rindo do esforço de Máscara da Morte em se mover – Se você tentar recuar não encontrará resistência. Então, por que insiste em avançar?

- Ele está certo... – Jamian sentia a garganta seca - ... Ainda que consiga atingi-lo não vai adiantar nada... É um esforço inútil.

Rosnando como um animal furioso o cavaleiro de ouro imprime toda força na tentativa de mover o punho. Porém tudo o que consegue é erguer o indicador, o que provoca gargalhadas do Nêmesis.

-Tanto berreiro para isso? Você só pode estar brincando comigo!

-Como... Diria... Um francês muito arrogante que conheci... E espero que esteja queimando no inferno a essa altura... Touché!!

-Hã?!

-ONDAS DO INFERNO!!!

Quando finalmente entenderam que a idéia de Máscara da Morte não era socar o adversário, mas se aproximar de modo a conseguir lançar as Ondas do Inferno à distância zero os espectadores lançam vivas e seguram a respiração. Daquela distância a esquiva era praticamente impossível, mesmo para um Nêmesis. E se as Ondas fizessem o mínimo de efeito que fosse no inimigo isso significaria que tinham uma chance.

-Adama's Wall...

O murmúrio de Áries mal foi ouvido por Máscara da Morte, que dirá pelos outros, mas seus efeitos foram vistos e sentidos por todos. Num instante o cavaleiro de ouro punha o Nêmesis em xeque, no outro seu corpo jazia inerte debaixo de uma pilha de tijolos do que um dia fora uma das paredes do primeiro andar da torre.

-O que aconteceu!?

-Por que o Máscara da Morte não se mexe?

-Ele matou o dourado!Ele matou o dourado!

-Não, deve ser truque do cavaleiro de Câncer, ele vai se levantar daqui a pouco você vai ver...

Sem paciência para aquelas indagações Shina corre até o local onde o cavaleiro de Câncer caíra e lhe toca o pescoço.

-Sem pulsação... – murmura chocada - ...Derrotou um cavaleiro de ouro apenas bloqueando o ataque..

-Eu não acredito... – murmurou Shiryu estupefato – Ele enviou o Mascara da Morte para o Yomotsu!

Após constatar que ninguém mais lhe ofereceria resistência o Nêmesis finalmente dá início a sua real missão em Jamir.

-Jovem Kiki... Por ordem de Selene, sacerdotisa e porta voz da divina Nêmesis Adratéia eu, o Nêmesis de Áries, aqui e agora, retirarei sua vida.

Jamian e Shiryu se encaram. O Nêmesis viera por causa de Kiki?Tudo aquilo apenas para se livrar de um mero aprendiz?

-Infelizmente a autoridade de Nêmesis Adratéia não nos alcança. – fala Shiryu pulando da torre e postando-se diante do Nêmesis de Áries – Logo, serei forçado a atrapalhar sua missão. Sinto muito.

Com um gesto displicente o Nêmesis de Áries lança Shiryu através de todo um andar e, novamente, dirige seu olhar para Kiki.

-Como eu dizia, meu jovem, vim tirar sua vida.

- Ah, é? – retrucou o discípulo de Mu – Vai ter de vir buscar!!!

Usando sua telecinésia Kiki reúne algumas pedras e as lança de contra o Nêmesis, que nem se esforça em devolver todas em velocidade ainda maior para o rapaz. As paredes do prédio parecem ter sido atingidas por uma gigantesca metralhadora.

-FICOU MALUCO?!!! – Jamian e Tatsume, apavorados com a bravata do aprendiz se jogam ao chão. – ELE VAI MATAR A GENTE!

Ignorando os resmungos dos mais velhos Kiki se levanta, enxuga o sangue que lhe escorre da testa e desaparece.

-Será que o moleque vai...? – Tatsume pergunta com o que lhe resta de voz.

-...Provavelmente...- responde Jamian se pondo de pé. – E se um aprendiz pode fazer isso, eu, uma cavaleiro de prata não posso deixar por menos.- dito isto Jamian salta da torre indo se juntar aos demais, deixando um apavorado Tatsume sozinho e sem saída.

-Seus desgraçados! Pelo menos me tirem daqui primeiro! – choramingou o mordomo.

Do lado de fora Kiki e os outros cavaleiros formaram uma massa compacta de corpos. Inspirados nos últimos sacrifícios lutarão unidos. Se quiser matar um o Nêmesis terá de destruir a todos. Essa atitude simples bastou para irritá-lo.

-Pois muito bem cavaleiros de Atena... Querem lutar unidos? Pois que morram unidos!

O aterrador cosmo da entidade derruba a todos sem dificuldade. As armaduras tão cuidadosamente consertadas por Kiki se esfarelam. Tão rápido quanto começou o "combate" termina.

Com sua telecinésia o Nêmesis traz Kiki para junto de si. O jovem, apesar de ferido não demonstra medo ao encarar seu carrasco de frente. Levemente tocado por essa atitude o Nêmesis de Áries o põe novamente no chão.

-Não creio que mereça ser morto como um animal.-diz – Em honra aos seus esforços nessa guerra o matarei de pé. Morrerá como um homem.

-Obrigado.- respondeu o rapaz- Mas eu não vou morrer!

Antes de concluir a frase Kiki salta em direção ao rosto do Nêmesis, eu sua mão direita uma das várias ferramentas usadas no conserto das armaduras. Surpreso Áries ergue a mão para se defender envolvendo o artefato e jogando o atacante ao chão com um leve soco.

-Pensei que Atena proibisse o uso de armas... – falou ainda com a mão em volta da ferramenta.

-Só podemos usar armas em situações específicas...-respondeu Kiki - Como essa... Ei! Isso aí é sangue?

-O que?!

O Nêmesis encara sua mão, realmente a ponta de seus dedos sangrava. Mas por quê?

-Essas são as ferramentas do mestre Mu. Você deve ter as suas também... Por isso pensei que seriam a arma perfeita contra você – comentou risonho – Hehehe... Sou pequeno, mas tenho meus truques.

Dizendo isso Kiki saca mais duas das ferramentas de seu mestre. Estava preparado para lutar até o fim. Podia não ser cavaleiro ainda, mas era um soldado de Atena de corpo e alma. E é com esse espírito que enfrentará seu adversário. Sem hesitar o aprendiz avança, quando chegar ao outro mundo seu mestre terá motivo de sobra para se orgulhar dele.

Fim do 2º Arco

---------

**Nota do autor:** Peço sinceras desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo. Foram muitos os contratempos em minha vida off line. Mas, apesar dos pesares, Atos II foi concluída \o/

Eu não esperava que a fic fosse avançar tanto. No fim das contas ela está maior do que tudo o que imaginei. Não tenho certeza de quantos capítulos terá o 3º arco, porém tenham certeza de uma coisa: farei o impossível para manter a qualidade dos dois primeiros, não importa o tempo que leve a fic vai sair!

Obrigado a todos os leitores e reviewers. Que ler tenha sido para vocês tão bom quanto foi para mim escrever!

Até o o 3º arco! 


End file.
